Un amour hors du temps
by Laorus
Summary: SLASH A l'anniversaire de ses seize ans,Harry reçoit un héritage magique des plus improbables. Il est un elfe des bois! Mais le plus surprenant survient lorsque son familier décide que pour retrouver la paix, il doit faire un étrange voyage dans le temp
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Héritage**

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures lorsqu'une silhouette masculine se discerna derrière la seule fenêtre encore éclairée à cette heure indue. S'il y avait eu un spectateur à cette heure de la nuit, il aurait su que ce n'était pas un évènement extraordinaire. Il n'était pas rare de voir cette fenêtre, bien particulière de Privet Drive, éclairée jusque tard dans la nuit. Bien au contraire, il aurait été inquiétant de ne pas voir cette lueur artificielle. Surtout en cette nuit bien particulière. Car, cette nuit, dans moins de vingt minutes, Harry Potter aurait seize ans. C'était devenu, depuis bien longtemps déjà, une tradition pour lui de veiller tard la veille de son anniversaire. Jusqu'à ces onze ans, il n'avait eu personne pour se soucier de lui et, encore moins de lui souhaiter son anniversaire. Cela avait changé lorsqu'il avait découvert le monde magique, son monde... Toutefois, il était encore rare qu'il reçoive de vives voix un « Joyeux anniversaire ». A vrai dire, le seul souhait sincère qu'il est reçu de vive voix le jour même de son anniversaire avait été de Hagrid. Ce qui expliquait, sans doute, pourquoi il avait une relation particulière avec le demi-géant. Son premier lien avec le monde des sorciers.

Harry avait espéré que cette année serait différente. Surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé au ministère... Bon sang ! Son parrain avait frôlé la mort à cause de sa bêtise. Il avait besoin d'être auprès de Sirius en ce moment. Il avait besoin de sa présence maintenant que Voldemort était revenu et qu'il lui semblait plus fort que jamais. Harry avait besoin de la présence de son parrain, maintenant qu'il avait découvert la prophétie. Harry avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose de tangible.

Mais, surtout, Harry avait besoin qu'on le forme convenablement. Il ne voulait plus mettre en danger qui que ce soit. Il ne voulait plus être un poids mort. Et, ce n'était pas en restant enfermé dans sa chambre, dans un quartier moldu qu'il pourrait y parvenir.

Harry poussa un profond soupir et se détourna de la fenêtre pour poser son regard sur la cage vide d'Hedwige. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être abandonné de tout le monde. Sa chouette n'était pas revenu depuis près de quatre jours et les courriers qu'il recevait avant cela étaient sans consistance... Comme l'été précédent. Ils ne contenaient aucune information qui lui paraissait utiles. Ce qui ne le surprenait pas. Il comprenait qu'on ne l'informe pas de ce genre de choses par hiboux. Toutefois, il ne comprenait pas d'être, encore une fois, cloitré chez sa « famille ». Il ne comprenait vraiment pas Dumbledore. Pourquoi le garder enfermer ici au lieu de l'entrainer maintenant qu'il connaissait la prophétie.

Harry était furieux d'être encore tenu à l'écart. Et l'étrange fébrilité qui ne le quittait pas depuis des jours n'améliorait pas son humeur. Il se sentait bizarre depuis quelques jours. En fait, il sentait que sa magie fébrile et instable. Ce qui l'inquiétait énormément. Etait-ce dû à un nouveau plan de Voldemort. L'inquiétude d'Harry croissait à mesure que le temps passait et que cette instabilité devenait de plus en plus importante. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de contacter l'Ordre. Sa chouette était partie ! Il commençait, réellement, à être inquiet. Des frissons ne cessaient de parcourir son corps, de plus en plus violent.

Puis, soudain, son réveil émit un léger bib, lui indiquant qu'il était à présent minuit.

C'est alors que les évènements s'enchainèrent rapidement ! C'est à cet instant précis que les changements eurent lieu... Toutefois, Harry ne les remarqua pas tous immédiatement. Il ressentit brusquement une intense brûlure à l'omoplate et sur la hanche droite. Il ne le réalisa pas immédiatement mais les frissons qui l'avaient tant inquiété jusqu'alors cessèrent à l'instant même où il ressentit, pour quelques secondes, ces brûlures.

Malheureusement, Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de regarder ce qui avait causé ces brûlures ou ce qui en résultait. Dès que la sensation disparue, la chambre fut illuminée par un flash de lumière impressionnant qui força Harry à clore les paupières. Lorsqu'Harry les rouvrit, il porta automatiquement son regard sur le phénix posé sur le bureau. L'espace d'un instant, Harry crut qu'il s'agissait de Fumesck, le phénix de Dumbledore... mais, il réalisa bien vite son erreur.

Ce phénix là était différent. Son plumage était constitué de rouge, d'orange, de pourpre et d'or mais aussi de pointes de bleu marine, contrairement à l'oiseau de Dumbledore. Il semblait donc plus sombre que le familier du renommé directeur. Toutefois, aux yeux d'Harry, il n'en était que plus spectaculaire. L'oiseau de feu ressemblait à un aigle royal humble et majestueux. Son bec et ses serres semblaient être constitués d'or pur et sa tête était surmontée d'une huppe écarlate. Il était magnifique !

Cependant, Harry resta prudemment éloigné de l'oiseau inconnu. Bien qu'il ne sembla pas hostile, l'oiseau pouvait se révéler être une menace. Il sursauta malgré lui lorsqu'une voix mentale lui parvint. Une voix qui appartenait, apparemment au phénix.

_« Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi, maître. Je suis votre familier. J'ai été en contact avec vos parents par le passé. »_

« Mes parents ? »

_« Oui. Je suis venu à votre mère lorsqu'elle eut dix-huit ans... Comme vous avez obtenu votre héritage magique, j'ai eu la possibilité de me présenter à vous. » _

« Héritage magique ? Mais, on ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet... Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

_« L'héritage que vous avez reçu est lié à votre mère, maître. Mon ancien maitre et son mari m'avaient averti que vous pourriez être en mesure de recevoir l'héritage. En dehors d'eux, personne ne connaissait l'ascendance particulière de votre mère. C'est pourquoi personne ne vous à prévenu. Selon eux, vous ne deviez pas recevoir un héritage si puissant. »_

« Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie exactement ? »

_« Vous avez reçu un héritage elfique. »_

« Quoi ! »

Le phénix se contenta de lui conseiller de se regarder dans un miroir. Harry s'exécuta, le cœur battant à coups redoublés, et se figea devant le miroir. Il avait subi peu de changement physique mais ces changements l'avaient totalement métamorphosé. Cette transformation physique se présentait sous la forme d'un mélange de mèches de cheveux bleues et noirs, d'un sensible renforcement musculaire et d'un teint qui semblait doré. Les changements étaient modestes mais significatif. Même ceux qui le connaissaient bien, ses amis comme sa famille ne l'auraient pas reconnu. C'était incroyable... et un peu effrayant à vrai dire. D'autant plus qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus besoin de ses lunettes. Il y voyait parfaitement bien. Certainement mieux que la plupart des êtres humains puisque, maintenant, il voyait parfaitement dans le noir.

Harry se rappela ensuite la sensation de brûlure qui avait perçu. Il abaissa légèrement son pantalon pour dénuder sa hanche et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit qu'un tatouage y était apparu.

Un serpent, extrêmement réaliste, enroulé sur lui-même, siégeait près de l'os de la hanche. Harry ne s'y connaissait pas beaucoup en matière de serpent... Toutefois, il reconnut, sans peine, l'espèce que représentait son tout nouveau tatouage. C'était un serpent corail. Un des plus beaux serpents, selon Harry. Il avait des couleurs et des bandes vives (rouges, noires et blanches). Le serpent tatoué semblait être de grandeur réel, soit dix centimètres (bien que cela soit difficile de juger, étant donné qu'il était enroulé sur lui-même). Emerveillé, Harry effleura du bout des doigts le tatouage reptilien... Et les retira vivement. C'était un tatouage magique ! Les yeux écarquillés, Harry regarda le serpent, dérangé, se déplacer sur sa peau pour aller s'installer autours de son nombril et se redormir. Harry resta quelques secondes à admirer le reptile endormi puis il se rappela la seconde brûlure superficielle qu'il avait senti.

Il pivota sur lui-même et se contorsionna pour avoir un aperçu de son omoplate droite. Le lion de cinq centimètres semblait tout aussi vrai que le serpent. La crinière flamboyante, l'animal était fièrement dressé sur ses pattes, la queue haute. Et alors, comme s'il avait senti le regard de son propriétaire sur lui, le fauve rejeta un peu la tête en arrière et poussa un rugissement silencieux.

Un mince sourire apparut sur le visage d'Harry. Il savait parfaitement ce que représentaient ces deux tatouages. Ils représentaient, sans aucun doute, ses qualités principales. Le courage et la force pour le lion, pour Griffondor, et la ruse et la détermination pour le serpent, Serpentard. Harry était assez mature pour accepter son côté serpentard, maintenant.

Enfin, le jeune homme se détourna de son reflet pour s'approcher de son nouveau familier et effleura son plumage d'une main d'abord hésitant puis plus franche lorsque l'oiseau sembla rechercher sa caresse.

« Est-ce que tu as un nom ?»

_« Je suis Maeldan. Cela signifie ''prince du feu'', maître. »_

« Cela te convient bien. Peux-tu me dire ce qu'implique cet héritage elfique? Peux-tu m'en dire plus sur ce... sur mon peuple ?»

_« Le peuple des elfes est divisé en deux races principales les elfes noirs et les elfes clairs. Vous êtes un elfe clair, de la sous race des elfes sylvains. »_

Le phénix fit une pause, inclina la tête sur le côté puis reprit :

_« Si vous vous concentrez, maître, vous devriez pouvoir faire sortir vos ailes. _

« Parce que j'ai des ailes aussi ? »

_« C'est une caractéristique des elfes sylvestres. »_

Harry hésita, une seconde, seulement avant de se décider à essayer de faire sortir ces fameuses ailes. Avant cela, toutefois, il écouta avec attention les bruits nocturnes. Il ne voulait pas être surpris par son oncle Vernon... Surtout pas si ses ailes venaient à sortir. Rassuré par le silence de la maison, il se concentra de nouveau. A sa grande surprise, cela lui vint naturellement. Harry fixa, émerveillé, les deux paires d'ailes qui sortaient, à présent, de son dos sans que cela lui ait causé la moindre douleur. Les quatre grandes ailes transparentes et membraneuses étaient vraiment splendides. Et lorsqu'Harry se concentra pour les faire bouger, un très léger vrombissement perça le silence de la nuit et un magnifique jeu de couleurs les parcoururent semblable à celle d'un arc en ciel. Harry hésita puis tandis la main en arrière pour en effleurer une. Il retint un gémissement sitôt que ses doigts effleurèrent le nouveau membre. Ses ailes étaient très (mais alors très) sensibles.

Enfin, Harry rétracta, lentement mais sans mal, ses ailes et soupira profondément. Il avait tant de questions. Tant de questions mais personne à qui les poser... Pour le moment. Il savait que Sirius, Remus ou Dumbledore allait lui expliquer tout cela. Encore une chose que ses parents auraient dû lui expliquer.

_« Votre âme n'est pas en paix, maître. »_

Harry sursauta. Il avait presque oublié Maeldan_. _Il se força à sourire alors qu'il se tournait vers le phénix.

« Je vais bien, Maeldan. Je t'assure. Je suis simplement un peu triste. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, soudain inquiet, lorsqu'il vit Maeldan se faire soudain très pensif. Le jeune homme n'avait pas une très bonne expérience des créatures magiques qui tentaient de l'aider. Le meilleur exemple étant, sans aucun doute, Dobby. Voir son phénix le regarder dans une attitude pensive et inquiète ne le rassurait pas du tout. Son inquiétude s'accrut lorsque l'oiseau s'agita soudain joyeusement et laissa échapper un trille enthousiaste.

_« Je peux vous aider à aller mieux, maître. A trouver les réponses que votre cœur désir. »_

« Qu'est-ce que tu... ? »

Harry ne put achever sa phrase. Maeldan avait vivement volé vers lui, l'avait agrippé à l'épaule et, en un flash de lumière éclatant, ils les avaient fait disparaitre, tous les deux, de la petite chambre du quatre privet drive... laissant derrière eux, la malle d'Harry et la cage d'Hedwige et aucun indice de ce qui avait pu arriver à Harry.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrivée mouvementée

**Chapitre 2 : Arrivée mouvementée.**

Il sembla à Harry qui ne se passait qu'une seconde entre le moment où Maeldan l'attrapait par l'épaule et celui où il atterrit à genoux, plutôt brutalement, sur une pelouse verdoyante. Harry grimaça et redressa la tête mais ne tenta pas de se lever dans l'immédiat. Et se figea presque immédiatement lorsqu'il réalisa où il se trouvait. Les lieux étaient inégalables, uniques. C'était Poudlard. Pourquoi, par les dessous de merlin, son nouveau familier l'avait-il emmené à Poudlard ? L'adolescent eut bientôt un début de réponse. Bien trop tôt à son goût. Ce début de réponse se présenta à lui sous la forme d'un adolescent de son âge, bien trop familier.

« Tu vas bien, mec ? »

Durant quelques minutes qui lui sembla être des heures, Harry ne put que fixer, bouche bée le jeune homme de seize ou dix sept ans qui se trouvait, à présent devant lui. Le jeune homme était grand, bien bâti, obscurément beau avec de longs et brillants cheveux noirs. Il possédait des yeux gris. Son attitude exprimait une élégance naturelle que peu de personne obtenait. C'était de toute évidence un vestige d'une beauté aristocratique due à une famille profondément 'sang-pur'. Malheureusement, l'homme qu'Harry connaissait dans son temps avait énormément souffert et avait été physiquement transformé par ces épreuves. Bien que récemment ce membre de l'ordre du phénix avait retrouvé un visage plus jeune que lors de leur première rencontre.

Harry ne l'avait encore jamais vu si plein de vie, si enthousiaste et si joyeux mais il reconnut, immédiatement, l'adolescent.

Là, devant lui, avec vingt ans de moins, se tenait Sirius Black !

En raison des douze années passées dans Azkaban, Sirius avait perdu cette grâce et cette apparente joie de vivre. A présent qu'Harry avait sa version passé devant les yeux, il réalisait pleinement les ravages qu'avaient faits les détraqueurs, plus que la prison en elle-même. Harry n'était pas dupe pour ne pas voir les yeux encore hantés de son parrain.

La compréhension commença faire son chemin dans l'esprit d'Harry. Une compréhension terrible et terrifiante. Une compréhension qui poussa Harry à espérer qu'il se trompait. Il ferma les yeux pour se donner le courage de regarder au-delà de la silhouette de son parrain. Car si Sirius Black se trouvait devant lui, le reste du célèbre groupe ne devait pas se trouver loin... Si sa théorie était exacte.

Et, en effet, elle l'était. C'était maintenant une évidence. Il avait remonté le temps !

Là, juste derrière son futur parrain se trouvait trois personnes qu'Harry connaissait plus où moins bien. Un peu en retrait du trio, un livre oublié à la main, Harry reconnut, sans mal, celui qui avait été son professeur pendant un an. Loup-garou de son état, Remus Lupin avait, lui aussi, beaucoup changé en deux décennies. Le Remus qu'Harry avait devant les yeux était de taille moyenne, mince. Ses cheveux étaient châtains clair et pas coupés court. Harry nota que le loup-garou ressemblait à quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormi pendant plusieurs nuits. Ce qui lui indiqua que la pleine lune venait, sans doute, de s'achever. Comme son futur, le Remus de cette époque n'était pas très musculaire. Quant à ses yeux bleus ciel : ils parcouraient, pour l'heure, Harry avec un mélange de curiosité, de méfiance et... d'émerveillement ?

Harry ne s'attarda pas sur cela et posa son regard sur le jeune homme posté près de Remus. Harry reconnut, avec rage, Peter Pettigrow. Harry contint difficilement l'envie de se précipiter vers le garçon et de la massacrer à poings nus. Pettigrow était égal à lui-même : petit et plutôt gras. Pettigrow avait de petits yeux bleus, en permanence humides, et des cheveux sombres, lui donnant un aspect enfantin qui avait, en partie, disparu au temps où Harry l'avait rencontré. Ses oreilles étaient plutôt rondes. En fait, même sous cette forme, il ressemblait à un rat.

Et, enfin, le regard d'Harry se posa sur le dernier membre du groupe. Celui qu'Harry craignait le plus de regarder. James Potter, son père, se trouvait plus en avant que Remus et Pettigrow. A un pas seulement de son meilleur ami, en réalité.

Harry comprenait mieux les remarques de ceux qui avaient connu son père. Harry ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec eux. Il ressemblait de façon frappante à son père. Du moins avant de recevoir son héritage. Toutefois, il y avait tout de même des différences notables. Harry avait toujours été petit pour son âge (sans doute pouvait-il remercier les Dursley pour cela !). James Potter, quant à lui, était un adolescent de taille moyenne et était plutôt mince. Il possédait des cheveux noirs perpétuellement en bataille. Sur son nez, il portait des verres ronds qui n'enlaidissaient en rien son visage ou ses yeux de couleurs noisette. Harry remarqua tout de suite qu'il n'avait plus la même attitude que l'année précédente. Apparemment, il avait commencé à réévaluer son attitude et avait cessé d'adopter une attitude trop arrogante.

« Mec ? Tu vas bien ? Comment tu as fait pour transplaner à Poudlard ? »

Harry se leva, sans répondre à Sirius, dépassé par les évènements. Il remarqua, alors, que les maraudeurs n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir été témoins de son arrivée spectaculaire. Il reconnut, sans mal, sa mère, Lily Evans, parmi un groupe de filles. Elle était assise sur les rives du lac et, comme tout les autres, elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Lily semblait plutôt petite et mince. Ses cheveux auburn, presque roux, cascadaient sur ses épaules et son dos. Elle semblait digne et joyeuse si Harry devait se baser sur le sourire qui était toujours sur ses lèvres en dépit de la situation. Il tardait à Harry de se trouver assez près pour voir les beaux yeux émeraude de sa mère qui avait fait l'admiration de tout à chacun.

Harry fut à peine surpris de voir, plus loin, son futur professeur de potion. Enfin, apercevoir serait un terme plus juste puisque Severus Rogue se tenait à l'abri des regards des maraudeurs derrière un arbre. Cependant, Harry pouvait voir que le jeune homme était assez semblable à son futur. Il semblait déjà être un homme mince aux cheveux noirs et gras. Il avait le même nez crochu. Un teint cireux et des yeux étaient d'un noir profond. Toutefois, ils n'étaient pas encore vides et froids. Harry ne pouvait que supposer que Severus Rogue n'avait pas encore appris l'occlumancie et n'avait pas encore vu et vécu assez de choses terribles. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était clair que Severus Rogue était aussi intrigué par Harry que les autres.

Une légère secousse au bras ramena Harry à la réalité et il se tourna vers Sirius Black, le responsable de cette action. Apparemment, Sirius n'appréciait déjà pas d'être ignoré.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais répondre ? »

A son grand soulagement, Harry fut dispensé de répondre par l'arrivée de trois adultes. Son soulagement s'accrut lorsqu'il reconnut permis le trio, le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall. La troisième personne était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année. C'était un homme assez séduisant avec une chevelure châtain, très courte. Il devait avoir le sourire et aux rires faciles si Harry devait se fier aux légères rides aux coins des lèvres et des yeux. L'élégante robe de sorcier gris perle qu'il portait ne masquait qu'à peine son léger embonpoint.

Toutefois, Harry se désintéressa rapidement de l'inconnu pour tourner toute son attention sur Dumbledore qui avait englobé la scène et ses spectateurs d'un rapide regard avant que celui-ci se fixe sur le seul adolescent qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ou qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, pour être plus exact.

« Professeur Dumbledore ! »

« J'aimerais savoir qu'il vous êtes et si vous êtes responsable de la perturbation magique qui a été enregistré ici même. »

Harry trouva perturbant d'entendre Dumbledore le vouvoyer et encore plus troublant de noter l'absence du regard scintillant. Cela n'arrivait guère souvent d'après sa propre expérience. Harry sut immédiatement qu'il ne devait pas tarder à donner une réponse. Même si celle-ci était succincte pour le moment en raison des témoins qui l'entourait.

« Je suppose que je suis responsable de cette perturbation, oui. Toutefois, ce n'était pas voulu. Quant à mon identité, je ne crois pas qu'il soit prudent que je vous la révèle. »

« Pourquoi cela, jeune homme ? » Le questionna l'homme à l'embonpoint.

« C'est mon familier qui m'a emmené ici... Il a dit quelque chose au sujet de mon âme qui ne serait pas en paix. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aiderait à aller mieux. A trouver les réponses que votre cœur désir et puis il m'a transporté là. »

« Transporté ? Votre familier est-il un phénix ? Cela expliquerait certaine chose. » Souffla le proviseur.

« Oui, Maeldan vient de se présenter à moi... Je viens de recevoir mon héritage magique. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête et lui demanda d'appeler le phénix et de le suivre à son bureau afin qu'il ait une conversation plus discrète. Harry n'attendit pas un instant pour obéir à l'injonction du vieil homme. Il n'adressa pas un son à Maeldan lorsque celui-ci vint se poser sur son épaule, légèrement penaud. Il lança un dernier et rapide regard vers le groupe de maraudeur qui avait écouté, en silence, le moindre mot échangé. Harry était profondément soulager de l'arrivée des deux adultes. Au vue de la frustration et de la curiosité de chaque membre du groupe, il n'aurait jamais pu s'éloigner avant d'avoir répondu à certaines questions embarrassantes.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry était assis dans un fauteuil, très familier, face au bureau professoral. L'inconnu qui les avait suivis s'était installé dans le second fauteuil face au bureau. L'homme fut le premier à prendre la parole tandis que Dumbledore se contentait de poser un regard scrutateur sur le visiteur.

« Alors, dites nous. Du venez vous ? D'un endroit éloigné, je suppose. La perturbation que nous avons enregistrée était particulièrement forte. »

« En fait, c'est plutôt de « quand » je viens. Je viens de votre futur. »

« Vous en êtes certain ? » Demanda l'inconnu, troublé et légèrement affolé devant la gravité de la situation.

« Plutôt, oui. Je viens de voir des personnes qui sont censés être des adultes. Dont deux sont des professeurs. »

L'homme se frotta la nuque, agité. Harry le comprenait. La situation était dangereuse et compliquée. Et, comme beaucoup de situation dans la vie d'Harry, très inhabituelle et rare. Dumbledore fut le premier à se remettre de sa surprise. Il croisa les doigts et indiqua l'individu à Harry.

« Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que vous me connaissez. Je présume cependant que vous ne connaissez pas l'homme ici présent. Voici, Nobby Leach, notre actuel ministre de la magie. »

« Oh... Ravi de vous rencontrer... Est-ce que vous pouvez me ramener dans mon temps. »

« Je crains que ce ne soit pas passible, jeune homme. Ton familier est le seul à pouvoir te ramener. »

Dumbledore se tourna vers le perchoir de Fumseck où les deux phénix se lissaient mutuellement les plumes.

« Et s'il est aussi têtu que mon propre familier, je crains que tu sois bloqué ici jusqu'à ce que ton phénix, Maeldan n'est-ce pas, décide qu'il n'y ait pu de raisons pour toi de rester. »

« Le mieux est que vous restiez ici, jeune homme. Il vaut mieux limiter vos contacts avec les enseignants et les élèves de cette école. Dumbledore, pensez-vous pouvoir lancer un sort de non-divulgation sur l'ensemble de l'école ? »

Harry fut en parti soulager à cette question. Il avait lu au sujet de ce sort. Un dérivé du sortilège de fidélistas, en quelque sorte. Ce sort empêchait plusieurs individus de divulguer à une personne non habilitée, par écrit ou oralement, des informations sur un sujet déterminé. Si Dumbledore réussissait à lancer ce sort, ce dont Harry ne doutait pas, personne ne pourrait parler de lui hors de l'école. Ce qui était un profond soulagement. Au moins, ni Voldemort, ni ses fidèles n'apprendraient sa venue.

« Je ne pense pas avoir de problème pour le lancer, Nobby. »

« Formidable. Je vous laisse gérer la situation. J'espère que vous retrouverez rapidement votre temps, jeune homme. »

Harry salua le ministre et le regarda quitter la pièce d'un pas guilleret. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression mais Harry pensait que l'homme faisait sans doute un ministre plus efficace que Fudge. Il reporta son attention sur le directeur qui reprit la parole d'une voix posée. Comme si la situation était habituelle.

« Tu vas aller en classe. Je ferais l'annonce ce soir, pendant le repas. Nous dirons aux habitants du château la vérité à propos de ta provenance. Toutefois, il vaut mieux que personne dans notre temps ne connaisse ta véritable identité. Pas même moi. »

« Je dois dire que j'ai du mal à m'y faire, monsieur. J'ai habituellement l'habitude d'être reconnu en raison de ma ressemblance avec mes parents... Je dois avouer que j'aimerais être dans la même pièce que vous lorsque vous découvrirez qui je suis. »

Dumbledore eut un léger rire puis reprit la parole, les yeux toujours pétillant.

« As-tu un pseudonyme en tête ? »

« Zachary Serpendor. Cela me convient parfaitement. Vous comprendrez lorsque vous découvrirez ma véritable identité»

« Bien. Peux-tu me dire les matières que tu as prises et la maison dans laquelle tu as été trié. »

Pendant les quinze minutes qui suivirent, Harry discuta des divers arrangements nécessaires à son séjour. Puis, enfin, Dumbledore lança un regard sur la pendule et lança gracieusement.

« Bien, mon cher Zachary Serpendor. Il est temps de faire votre entrée. »

Harry suivit le proviseur en secouant doucement la tête. Il voyait bien que le directeur anticipait avec enthousiasme l'annonce qu'il allait bientôt faite et les réactions qui en résulteraient. Harry suivit donc son proviseur jusque dans la grande salle où tout le monde, professeurs et élèves, étaient déjà installés. Harry sentit aussitôt les regards se tourner vers lui... pour ne pas changer. Il soupira tandis que le brouhaha des conversations se faisait plus intense. Harry vit son futur père donner un coup de coude à son meilleur ami et le désigner d'un mouvement de tête assez discret. Les maraudeurs se firent sans doute plus attentifs que jamais lorsque Dumbledore leva les mains pour faire taire les élèves et commença à faire son annonce.

« Chers élèves et professeurs. Avant tout, je vous informe qu'un sortilège de non-divulgation à été lancé à tous les habitants du château. »

Dumbledore dû s'interrompre lorsque de violentes protestations se firent entendre sous le plafond magique. Il leva à nouveau les mains et haussa sensiblement la voix pour reprendre le cours de son discours.

« Ce sort est une nécessité au vu de la situation inédite. Aujourd'hui, une personne a été envoyée au château contre sa volonté. Le sort est nécessaire pour la simple et bonne raison que ce visiteur vient tout droit de notre avenir. »

Harry roula des yeux lorsque le directeur fut de nouveau forcé de s'interrompre lorsque des discussions animées couvrir sa voix. La seule différence avec la première fois, c'était que cette fois-ci, les professeurs s'étaient joints aux élèves.

« Vous comprendrez que la présence de ce visiteur inhabituelle au château doit rester confidentiel. Dans le cas contraire, nous mettrions en péril le futur de notre ami et peut-être son existence même. Cependant, sentez-vous libre de poser vos questions. Sans le harceler ! Je fais confiance à notre ami pour ne pas divulguer d'informations vitales sur notre futur. C'est pourquoi, entre autre, que nul ne connaitra sa véritable identité. Je vous avoue que je ne la connais pas non plus...Chers élèves et professeur, je suis ravis de vous présenter Zachary Serpendor qui rejoindra, pour quelques temps, la maison Griffondor. Veuillez lui faire bonne accueil, s'il vous plait. »

Harry soupira puis s'avança sous les applaudissements hésitants de la grande salle. Il fila, sans attendre, à la table de sa maison et s'installa près d'une première année. Il n'était pas encore près à faire face aux Griffondors de son âge. Dont une grande partie était des personnes qu'il connaissait plus ou moins bien. Des personnes qui avaient disparus lors de la première guerre ou, dans le meilleur des cas, avait souffert de leur perte.


	3. Chapter 3: Découvertes au temps présent

**Chapitre 3 : Découvertes au temps présent.**

_**Temps présent...**_

« Comment ça vous ignorer où il est ? Est-ce que vous savez au moins ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Sirius Black hurlait littéralement après l'oncle d'Harry qui se tenait le plus loin possible du groupe compact de sorciers et, en particulier, du parrain de son neveu. Sirius était arrivé au 4 Privet Drive avec Remus, Tonks pour apprendre que Harry avait disparu sans laisser de trace et en laissant derrière lui tout ses affaires. Ils étaient venus pour emmener Harry à une fête d'anniversaire surprise. Tout le monde avait été impatient et enthousiasmé par l'évènement. Bien sûr, la joie était rapidement tombée lorsque le petit groupe s'était présenté au 4 Privet Drive. Comme la famille d'Harry n'avait pas pu donner d'explication sur la disparition de leur neveu, Tonks avait transplaner sans attendre à Poudlard pour ramener Dumbledore. De leur point de vue, Dumbledore était le sorcier à pouvoir trouver une explication à propos de la disparition d'Harry.

Il avait paru plus sûr pour tout le monde que Remus reste avec Sirius. L'animagus avait été littéralement fou de rage en découvrant la chambre de son filleul. Jusqu'à présent, l'Ordre avait réussi à cacher cet aspect de la vie d'Harry à son parrain. Chose que le jeune homme avait fait, lui aussi. Sirius avait été proche de maudire l'ensemble de la famille. La dite famille ne devait sa subsistance qu'à l'intervention de Remus. Depuis, Remus ne quittait plus son ami des yeux tandis que celui-ci se contentait, à présent, de déverser sa rage verbalement.

Le loup-garou, toutefois, fut profondément soulager lorsque la métamorphomage revint en compagnie du directeur de Poudlard. Le vieil homme était anormalement solennel en pénétrant dans la maison. Remus grimaça lorsque Sirius l'apostropha sitôt qu'il eut franchit le seuil du salon où il était installé.

« Harry était sensé être en sécurité, ici ! Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas été averti lorsqu'il a disparu ? »

« Je n'ai pas encore les réponses, Sirius. Calmez-vous, s'il vous plait. Qu'avez-vous appris de la famille d'Harry ? »

« Rien d'important. » Grogna Sirius en lançant un regard féroce aux trois Dursley.

« Il semblerait que Harry se soit montré plus irritable et plus fatigué que d'habitude. Toutefois, il ne s'est rien passé d'inhabituel jusqu'à hier. Il est simplement monté se coucher un peu plus tôt, apparemment. Harry a dû disparaitre dans la nuit... Sa famille n'a rien entendu, ni rien vu. »

« Bien, bien... Allons voir sa chambre. »

« En parlant de ça... »

« Plus tard Sirius ! » Déclara Dumbledor d'un ton sec.

Sirius serra les lèvres et suivit le vieil homme. Remus suivit rapidement le mouvement, peu sûr que son ami garde son sang-froid. La soudaine crispation de Sirius lorsqu'ils parvinrent à la chambre du jeune Griffondor lui donna raison. Heureusement, Sirius n'émit pas un son pendant que Dumbledore opérait. Remus, Sirius et Tonks se contentèrent de regarder, pendant quelques minutes, l'illustre sorcier faire divers mouvements de baguette et marmonner quelques sorts qui leur étaient inconnus.

Soudain, Dumbledore cessa tout mouvement et se figea dans un état de stupeur inquiétant. Beaucoup de personnes tomberaient d'accord pour dire que tout ce qui pouvait mettre Albus Dumbledore dans cet état était une source d'inquiétude. Sirius perdit toutes couleurs lorsqu'il vit le sorcier se redresser sans se départir de son expression d'hébétude. Puis, soudain, Dumbledore laissa échapper un léger rire... un peu tremblant, tout de même.

« Albus ? » L'interpella Remus à voix basse.

Dumbledore pivota pour leur faire face et ils furent tous soulager de voir un sourire sur la visage du vieil homme.

« Messieurs, je viens de découvrir l'identité du jeune homme qui est venu nous visiter lors de votre sixième année. »

Sirius et Remus écarquillèrent les yeux en comprenant les implications de la phrase de Dumbledore tandis que Tonks était, tout simplement, confuse. Remus se tourna vers elle et lui expliqua qu'un adolescent venant du futur était apparu à Poudlard au début de leur sixième année.

« Il est apparu juste devant nous, près du lac... »

Sirius le coupa sans état d'âme et s'avança d'un pas dans la chambre de son filleul.

« Vous êtes certain que notre Harry est en sécurité... Que Zacharie Serpendor est notre Harry ? »

« Oui, Sirius. Il y a une perturbation magique. Elle s'est presque estompée mais j'ai pu l'analyser. C'est la même qui a été enregistré le jour où notre visiteur est arrivé. De plus, cela explique une réflexion que m'a faite M. Serpendor. Il aurait aimé être présent lorsque je découvrirais sa véritable identité, m'a-t-il dit. Je comprends son hilarité d'alors. »

« Oui... Cela explique beaucoup de choses. » Marmonna Sirius.

« Mais, Albus... Zacharie Serpendor ne ressemblait en rien à Harry » Intervint Remus.

« Et comment Harry se serait-il retrouvé dans le passé » Intervint Tonks.

Dumbledore poussa un soupir et détailla les visages tournés vers lui. Il repensa à tout ce qu'il s'était passé il y a environ vingt ans et à ce que lui avait dit Zacharie Serpendor.

« Harry a reçu un héritage en sommeil par le biais de Lily. C'était imprévu... Il se trouve qu'il a du sang d'elfe des bois. Il a subi assez de transformation pour qu'on ne note pas de ressemblance entre lui et ses parents. »

« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Quand je pense à tout ce qui s'est passé cette année là ! On va falloir qu'on ait une longue conversation à son retour. » Fit Sirius.

« Sirius... L'important est qu'Harry soit en sécurité. D'après ce dont je me souviens, vous aviez pris toutes les précautions, n'est ce pas ? »

« Bien entendu. Je vous certifie que Harry ne crains rien. Harry a, sans doute, passé son année la plus normale avec vos vous adolescents. »

Sirius et Remus ne répliquèrent pas car c'était la vérité. Ils se souvenaient très bien de Zacharie. Le jeune homme avait marqué beaucoup de personnes de leur promotion. Ils se souvenaient de son naturel et de sa perpétuelle bonne humeur. Zacharie, ou plutôt Harry, avait été plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans son propre temps.


	4. Chapter 4: Première journée de cours

**Chapitre 4 : Première journée de cours.**

Harry s'était levé tôt. Assez tôt pour ne pas avoir à parler à ses camarades de dortoir, en particulier aux maraudeurs. Il avait voulu avoir quelque instant à lui pour se faire à l'idée d'être dans un autre temps. Pour se faire à l'idée qu'il allait côtoyer Remus, Rogue et son parrain jeune. Mais, surtout, qu'il allait parler et rire avec ses parents. Il allait pouvoir apprendre à les connaitre... même si ce ne serait pas dans une relation parents-enfant. Harry savait sa chance. Il n'avait jamais espérer pouvoir les connaitre de cette façon. Il pensait devoir se contenter des souvenirs fanés d'autres personnes. Mais, en fin de compte : il aurait la chance d'avoir ses propres souvenirs de ses parents... Des souvenirs heureux. Mais, il pourrait aussi reporter certains faits à Neville à propos de ses parents. Ce ne serait pas la même chose que pour lui mais Harry savait que son ami chérirait toutes les informations qu'il pourrait lui donner. Tout comme Harry le ferait. Peut-être même qu'il pourrait subtiliser quelques affaires au couple. De simples notes de cours pouvaient devenir très précieuses pour un orphelin. Harry le savait.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry avait beaucoup à penser et à intégrer. Voilà pourquoi, il était descendu plus tôt dans la grande salle. Harry avait été très soulagé de découvrir que Dumbledore avait rapidement agi en lui fournissant, comme promis, des fournitures scolaires et des vêtements. Harry avait même obtenu une petite bourse d'argents en cas de besoin. Harry savait que Poudlard disposait d'un fond d'aide pour les familles qui en avaient besoin mais il ne pensait pas qu'il en bénéficierait. Mais, surtout, il ne pensait qu'on lui accord plus que le stricte minimum.

Toutefois, il y avait une chose qui lui avait plus plaisir que la bourse. C'était un livre. Il s'était dit qu'Hermione aurait été particulièrement fière de lui à ce sujet. Le livre en question, cependant, était particulier. En effet, il traitait uniquement des elfes. Harry l'avait aussitôt emmené avec lui, déterminé à en savoir plus sur son héritage mystère pendant qu'il prenait son petit-déjeuner. Il trouva rapidement la partie qui traitait des elfes des bois et se plongea dans le livre avec avidité, son repas vite oublié.

_** Les elfes des bois. **_

_**Leur histoire : **Les elfes des bois sont parmi les plus nombreux des peuples elfiques et forment une société jeune et sûre d'elle. Ils comprennent bien mieux que leurs cousins que leur destin est lié à celui des humains, des nains et des halfelins._

_Les elfes des bois sont également connus sous le nom d'elfes de cuivre ou d'elfes sylvestres. _

_Les premiers elfes de cuivre ne sont pas apparus d'un seul coup. Leur race fusionna lentement sur plusieurs siècles, après que les Guerres de la Couronne furent terminées (Voir chapitre sur les guerres elfiques), en mélangeant plusieurs autres ethnies elfiques plus anciennes. _

_A la suite des guerres, des milliers de ces elfes menèrent, pendant des siècles, une existence de nomades. Ces exilés volontaires formèrent des communautés très soudées qui devinrent plus proches de la nature pour, enfin, former une nouvelle sous-race à part : les elfes des bois. Parmi toutes les sous-races elfiques, les elfes de cuivre se révèlent être d'excellents guerriers, rôdeurs et roublards. _

_**Leur relation avec les autres créatures** : Comme nous l'avons vu plus tôt, les elfes des bois sont restés très proches des autres créatures magiques. En particulier des humains, des nains et des halfelins. _

_Ils communient à merveille avec les autres créatures des forêts et s'allient souvent avec celles qui vivent dans leur région. Il ne s'agit pas forcément de les domestiquer, mais simplement de partager le même territoire. _

_Leurs compagnons animaux de prédilection restent, tout de même, les différents grands félins (en particulier les lions de montagne, les pumas et les panthères...). Les elfes des bois présentent, également, un lien très fort avec les hiboux, l'une des seules créatures intelligentes avec lesquelles ils se sentent totalement à l'aise. Les deux ethnies évoluent souvent en symbiose, les hiboux faisant office d'éclaireurs périphériques pour les elfes, tandis que ces derniers protègent les volatiles lorsqu'ils sont menacés._

_**Leurs Vêtements** : Les elfes des bois préfèrent se vêtir simplement, un peu comme les elfes de la lune (voir chapitre sur les elfes de Faerun), mais dans des tons moins colorés. Ils affectionnent les tuniques et les robes à la coupe simpliste, qu'ils aiment rehausser de broderies aux motifs rappelant la nature. Ils aiment porter des exemplaires confectionnés avec soin et amour. Leurs vêtements sont donc, généralement, dans les tons sombres de vert et de brun, de manière à mieux se fondre dans leur environnement. _

_**Leur caractère : **Ils restent une race très humble. C'est pourquoi il est rare de les voir mettre leur aspect en valeur par le biais de bijoux ou d'artifices du même genre. Les elfes des bois sont calmes, sereins et ne se font pas surprendre aisément. Leur patience est légendaire. Ils ne font qu'un avec la nature, et se sentent mal à l'aise dans les zones les plus civilisées._

_**Leur physique** : La différence avec l'homme c'est que l'elfe arbore deux petites ailes sur son dos, qui reflètent l'incessant mouvement de l'énergie que parcours, sans interruption, leur corps. Il est à noter que la race à évoluer pour pouvoir rétracter leur aile de façon à se mêler plus facilement aux humains. _

_Les elfes des bois présentent une peau cuivrée. Leurs yeux sont marron, verts ou noisette. Leur chevelure est généralement brune ou noire, très peu ont des cheveux blond ou rouge cuivré. _

**_Leur vision nocturne est particulièrement impressionnante._**_ Ils peuvent voir deux fois plus loin que les humains dans des conditions de faible luminosité. Dans ces conditions, ils distinguent toujours parfaitement les couleurs et les détails...___

Harry fut tiré de sa concentration par un mouvement, pourtant discret, sur sa droite. Il releva vivement la tête et remarqua que les élèves avaient commencé à arriver sans qu'il ne le remarque. Le plupart le regardait avec un tel intérêt que Harry fut surpris que personne ne soit venu le déranger pour le questionner à propos du futur.

« Tu les intimides. »

Harry tourna la tête vers la personne qui s'était assise près de lui et découvrit que Remus l'avait rejoint et lui souriait maintenant d'un air penaud.

« Et pas toi ? »

« Non, pas du tout. Au contraire... Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te déranger. »

« Pas de soucis... Je suis en train de me renseigner sur mon nouvel héritage. »

« Et, c'est quoi si ce n'est pas indiscret... » Fit une nouvelle voix.

Harry se tourna vers le propriétaire de cette voix qui se révéla être Sirius et ne fut pas surpris de découvrir que le reste des maraudeurs s'installait à proximité.

« Un elfe des bois d'après mon familier. »

« Oh, c'est inhabituelle. » Murmura James Potters avant de reprendre avec un léger empressement mais à voix basse. « Est-ce que tu as des ailes ? »

« Oui. »

« Oh... Tu pourras nous les montrer ? »

Harry se tourna vers Peter à ces mots. Lequel se troubla et rougit sous le regard intense de Harry alors que celui-ci essayait de contrôler son envie de meurtre. Enfin, Harry se reprit et hocha vaguement la tête.

« Peut-être plus tard. »

Il fut soudainement distrait par l'arrivée d'un nouveau groupe de personnes qui se révéla être la propre mère de Harry et les parents de Neville. Alice portait l'uniforme des Poufsouffle. Ce qui ne surprenait guère Harry.

« Bonjour, Zachary. » Fit Lily avec un sourire. « Je suis sûr que ces quatre là ne se sont pas présentés. Je suis Lily Evans. Voici ma meilleure amie, Alice Firmond, et son petit ami Franck Londubat. »

Franck et Alice le saluèrent en s'installant à table.

« Lily, il vient du futur ! Il doit nous connaitre. »

« Ce n'est pas une obligation, Black ! Dis-moi Zachary, comment tu as fait pour arriver jusqu'ici ? Et quand as-tu réalisé que tu avais voyagé dans le temps.»

Harry ne put retenir à ce stade. Sa mère semblait avoir de nombreux point commun avec sa meilleure amie. Il regarda autours de lui et réalisa que toutes les personnes à porter d'oreille écoutaient leur conversation. Il haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur Lily.

« Mon phénix m'a emmené ici. Pour trouver la paix du cœur, selon ses propres mots. J'ignore ce qu'il veut dire par là... Quant au temps que cela m'a pris pour savoir que j'étais dans le passé, c'était relativement cours... J'ai rencontré certaines personnes qui se trouvaient près du lac. Deux d'entre elles sont professeurs. »

A ce stade, Harry garda le silence. Il était amusé de savoir combien de temps s'ils découvriraient lequel d'entre serait professeur et, surtout, en combien de temps.

« Attend, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes autours du lac lorsque tu es arrivé. » S'exclama Sirius.

« Nous étions, bien sûr ! Mais qu'il y avait-il d'autre ? » Murmura James, songeur.

« Vous étiez là aussi n'est-ce pas, Lily, Alice ? » Se renseigna Remus au grand amusement d'Harry.

« Oui, donne-nous un indice Zach ! »

« L'une de ces personnes est un Griffondor et est assis à cette table. »

« Tu es méchant et sadique ! » Marmonna Sirius.

« Bon, ce n'est pas Alice puisqu'elle est à Poufsouffle. Ce n'est pas non plus Sirius ou moi. On n'aurait pas la patience ni l'envie d'enseigner. » Spécula James.

« Je suis accepté à l'école des aurors. Je ne pense pas que c'est moi. » Les informa Franck.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Peter et Remus qui siégeaient côte à côte. Un large sourire vint s'inscrire sur le visage de Sirius qui donna un coup de point amical dans l'épaule du loup-garou à travers la table.

« Lunard, traitre. Tu es devenu prof ! »

« Mais, ce n'est pas possible... » Souffla Remus.

« Je confirme qu'il s'agit de toi. Vous êtes un très professeur de défense, professeur Lupin. Tout le monde... aime vos cours. »

Harry fut soulagé de constater que personne n'avait remarqué son hésitation. Et, même si quelqu'un aurait voulu faire une remarque : celle-ci fut oublié par l'exclamation de Lily.

« Eh ! A propos de cours, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Harry avait choisi botanique, défense, métamorphose, potion et sortilège. Il se révéla que le groupe entier avait les mêmes matières que lui... Ou presque. Remus et Lily avaient choisi rune à la place de Botanique, Sirius étude des moldus (sans doute pour faire rager ses parents) et Peter, qui n'avait pas été accepté en potion, avait pris soin aux créatures magiques. Harry ne s'en plaignait pas. Moins il verrait ce dernier mieux se serait. Cela lui était déjà pénible de ne rien pouvoir dire pour sauver ne serait ce que les parents de Neville et les siens.

« Zach ? »

Tiré de ses pensées, Harry sursauta et reporta son attention vers James et s'aperçut que l'ensemble du petit groupe qui lui avait adressé la parole semblait dans l'attente d'une réponse.

« Navré, j'étais dans mes pensées... Vous m'avez posé une question ? »

« Je t'ai demandé si quelqu'un avait réussis à tuer tu-sais-qui. » Souffla Lily.

Harry fut un peu dessus d'attendre sa mère employé le surnom que la grande majorité de la communauté magique employait pour parler de Voldemort... Mais, après tout, ceux-ci était encore des étudiants en pleine guerre. Harry était bien placé pour savoir que cela allait très vite changer. Sans doute dès qu'ils sortiraient de Poudlard.

« Je ne peux rien dire au sujet de Voldemort. Le sujet est trop sensible. »

« Tu... Tu as dis son nom... Je n'avais encore jamais entendu personne autre que Dumbledore le dire. » Murmura Peter avec crainte.

Harry regarda autours de lui et remarqua les autres le regardaient plus avec un mélange de surprise et de respect qu'avec de la crainte. Apparemment, ce n'était pas la peur qui empêchait les maraudeurs, Lily, Franck et Alice de prononcer le nom de Voldemort.

« Je n'ai pas peur de lui. Donc, je prononce son nom. Ce n'est qu'un meurtrier de masse. Puissant, peut-être, mais un simple meurtrier. Une version sorcière d'Hitler. »

« Qui ? » Intervint, cette fois, Franck.

« Comme Zachary l'a dit, il s'agit d'un meurtrier moldu qui avait énormément d'influence. » Expliqua, rapidement, Remus.

Après tout, le loup-garou était le mieux placé, après Lily, pour répondre à cette question puisqu'il était de sang-mêlé.

« Bon... Quoiqu'il en soit, il est temps d'aller en cours. »

Harry se leva de table, avec soulagement, et se dirigea vers les serres pour les deux heures de botanique. Ces deux heures et le reste de la matinée se déroula dans une stupéfiante normalité avec sortilège et métamorphose après la botanique. Harry avait presque l'impression d'être de retour dans son propre temps... Si on excluait le fait qu'il suivait ses cours avec ses parents et « oncles » adolescents... Et des professeurs avec vingt ans de moins.

Harry réalisa qu'il n'en serait, sans doute, pas de même pour l'après-midi. Les Griffondor avaient cours en commun avec les Serpentard... Ce qui n'était jamais bon signe que les cours ne se faisait jamais, selon l'expérience d'Harry, sans, au moins, un accrochage entre les deux maisons.

Lorsqu'il s'installa dans la salle de classe de défense, Harry découvrit, avec un certain malaise, que le reste le cours traiterait des détraqueurs. Le professeur, comme lui expliqua Sirius à voix basse, était un auror expérimenté qui avait accepté d'enseigner pour une année aux élèves de Poudlard. Marcus Ferparcs, selon la rumeur, voulait profiter de cette année pour réfléchir sur son choix de carrière. Harry n'avait pas prêté attention à cette dernière information et s'était que, peut-être, ce professeur serait bon. Cela se révéla exact, conclut Harry lorsqu'il découvrit le thème de la leçon. Il se révéla, en effet, que le cours de deux heures de défense que les forces seraient alors sur les détraqueurs. Il était évident que l'auror savait de quoi il parlait et qu'il n'appréciait pas plus les créatures que Harry et son actuel employeur. Lorsque, au bout d'une heure, Ferpacs en vint à parler des techniques de défense, Harry essaya de se faire tout petit sur son siège. Mais, c'était à prévoir. La question sur la technique de défense tomba sur lui.

« Monsieur Serpendor. Quel est l'incantation du sortilège pour se défendre des détraqueurs. »

Harry sentit tous les regards (Serpentard comme Griffondor) se tourner vers lui alors qu'il gardait le silence pendant quelques secondes, se demandant s'il devait mentir ou pas.

« Expecto Patronum, monsieur. »

Harry se détendit lorsque le professeur se détourna après lui avoir accordé dix points pour sa réponse. Harry aurait dû se douter que ce ne serait pas aussi simple. Le professeur décrivit rapidement le moyen de défense pour reporta son attention sur le visiteur du futur.

« Le professeur Dumbledore m'a informé que vous le pratiquiez avec succès, monsieur Serpendor. Pourquoi ne pas nous en faire une démonstration. »

Harry cligna des yeux, surpris. Il avait rapidement évoqué ce sujet avec Dumbledore mais n'avait jamais pensé que le directeur se serait attardé sur cette information au point de l'évoquer avec l'auror. Harry fixa le professeur en essayant de faire abstraction des regards de ses camarades. Il était hésitant à montrer son patronus. Il était trop reconnaissable. Surtout pour les maraudeurs puisque, d'après Remus et Sirius, il était l'exacte copie de l'animagus de son père. Toutefois, peu de personnes présentes dans cette pièce avait vu son patronus dans le temps présent de Harry. En fait, il n'y avait que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et de l'armée de Dumbledore qui pourraient le reconnaitre avec certitude. Des membres du ministère savaient quelle forme il prenait mais ne l'avait jamais vu pour l'identifier, plus tard, avec certitude. Et puis, le temps rendrait flou ce souvenir. Qui, parmi eux, se souviendrait, en détail, d'un cours qui se serait déroulé vingt ans dans le passé.

Décidant que les risques seraient minimes d'être reconnu, plus tard, grâce à son patronus : Harry se décida à obéir au presque ordre de son professeur. Il leva lentement sa baguette, sentant tous les regards rivés sur ses mouvements et prononça l'incantation.

Le cerf argenté apparut aussitôt et leva, lentement et avec une certaine arrogance, la tête. Des exclamations fusèrent de toute part mais l'attention d'Harry était rivée sur les maraudeurs. Ou plus exactement sur Remus, Sirius et James qui fixaient, avec stupeur, le patronus d'Harry. Ce dernier, ne percevant aucun danger, inclina légèrement la tête, comme pour saluer Harry puis disparut.

« Magnifique patronus, monsieur Serpendor. Vous féliciterez votre instructeur pour moi. Il a fait un excellent travail. Peu de personnes, même parmi les aurors, arrive à réaliser un tel exploit. »

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête et fut heureux que Sirius prenne la parole, créant une diversion bienvenue.

« Vous allez nous apprendre à faire apparaitre un patronus, monsieur ? »

« Non. Ce n'est pas au programme. Je ne ferais que l'évoquer. »

Alors que la réplique du professeur soulevait une vague de protestation, Harry se retourna discrètement. Il ressentait toujours le poids d'un regard sur lui et fut énormément surpris de reconnaitre le propriétaire du dit regard. Il s'agissait de nul autre que Severus Rogue ! Harry écarquilla les yeux et fut méduser de voir son futur maitre des potions détourner la tête en rougissant. Il était clair que Rogue n'avait pas encore appris « l'art de l'Occlumancie ». Harry continua de fixer le jeune homme, surpris par le comportement de ce dernier. Incapable de comprendre pourquoi Rogue s'était détourné en rougissant, Harry haussa mentalement les épaules et reporta son attention sur le cours.

Sitôt que celui-ci prit fin, trois des quatre maraudeurs sautèrent presque sur lui pour le questionner. Harry ne fut pas surpris de voir Franck et Alice se joindre à leur groupe, eux aussi intéresser par le sujet des patronus. Il fut plus surpris de repérer Severus Rogue s'attarder à une distance respectable dans l'espoir de filtrer quelque chose, apparemment.

« Alors, Zach... Qui t'a appris ce sortilège ? Et quand ? » Demanda James.

« Et pourquoi as-tu eu besoin de l'apprendre ? » Demanda Lily, soucieuse.

« Un ami de mon père m'a appris à le pratiquer. J'ai côtoyé, par nécessité, des détraqueurs qui m'affectaient particulièrement méchamment. Il y a eu un évènement assez grave et j'ai donc dû apprendre à me défendre. C'est tout ce que je dirais... »

« La forme de ton patronus... » Commença Remus, posant la question qui devait flotter dans l'esprit de tous les maraudeurs.

« Est classée confidentielle. » Acheva Harry d'un ton qui ne soufflait aucune réplique.

« Tu pourras nous apprendre ? »

La question avait été posée par Sirius alors qu'il arrivait à proximité de la salle de potion. Harry fut surpris par la question. Il savait par Sirius que les maraudeurs, à l'exception de Pettigrew, savaient lancer des patronus. Harry avait supposé que l'un de leurs professeurs ou l'un de leurs parents leur avaient appris... Mais, il lui semblait qu'il s'était trompé. Etait-il vraiment possible que ce soit lui qui leur apprirent à le réaliser.

« Je ne sais pas... »

« Oh allez, Zachary ! » S'exclama Franck.

« Je vais y réfléchir. » Soupira Harry en s'immobilisant devant la porte close de la salle de potion.

« On est en partenariat avec des Serpentard... Je suppose que tu seras en partenariat avec Severus Rogue, c'est le seul à être seul. » L'informa Remus en lui montrant son futur partenaire en question.

« Je te plains, Zach. Avoir pour partenaire, Snivellus. »

Harry ne donna aucune réplique à Sirius. Toutefois, celui-ci ne s'aperçut de rien puisque le professeur de potion leur demanda d'entrer juste à cet instant. Et, comme l'avait supposé Remus, Harry fut placé au côté de Rogue. Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard méfiant lorsqu'il s'installa mais n'émit pas un son. A en juger le corps tendu de Rogue, celui-ci s'attendait à une agression quelconque de la part du Griffondor (qu'elle soit physique ou verbale, plus probablement.). Harry grimaça lorsque le nom de la potion apparut sur le tableau. Elle était complexe. Il soupira et se tourna vers Rogue qui le regardait encore fixement. Une légère rougeur apparut encore une fois sur les joues pâles du garçon mais, cette fois, il ne détourna pas les yeux. Harry ne manqua pas de remarquer que Rogue était beaucoup plus agréable à regarder sans le masque impassible qu'il portait dans le présent d'Harry. Il était évident que le Severus Rogue qui se trouvait près de lui n'était pas encore marqué par les actes de Voldemort. Bien que les traces d'une enfance difficile l'aient déjà marqué. Et Harry était désolé d'admettre que son père et son parrain étaient en grande partie responsable de cela. Il était évident que Severus Rogue n'avait pas une haute estime de lui-même. Ni dans cette ligne de temps, ni dans celle que Harry venait de quitter. L'adolescent avait les mêmes cheveux gras et noir que son soit futur. Il était aussi mince qu'Harry mais semblait bien plus vulnérable qu'Harry.

« Il va falloir être patient, Rogue. Je crains d'être horrible en potion. Certains élèves ne m'aidaient pas en jetant des ingrédients illicites dans mon chaudron mais je crains de ne pas être assez rigoureux. »

« Tu n'auras qu'à faire ce que je dis. »

Le ton sec de Rogue était tellement familier qu'il en devenait réconfortant. Il ne connaissait familièrement que peu de personnes ici. Et, ces personnes avaient énormément changé en deux décennies. Remus et Sirius avaient été totalement transformés par ce qui était arrivé à leur meilleur ami. Alice et Franck étaient devenus fous. En fait, pour le moment, ceux qui avaient le moins changé était Severus Rogue et Albus Dumbledore qui, lui, semblait presque intemporel. Harry faillit sourire mais se retint à temps. Il savait que cet acte serait mal interprété par son partenaire. Il se contenta donc d'acquiescer et d'aller chercher les ingrédients pour la potion.

Ils ne parlèrent qu'à peine durant les deux heures que dura le cours. La plupart du temps, d'ailleurs, c'était le Serpentard qui ouvrait la bouche et seulement pour donner des instructions claires et concises à Harry. Il était clair que Severus Rogue adolescent était un meilleur professeur que l'adulte. A la fin du cours, la potion était fin prête et parfaite. Ce qui n'était pas surprenant. Harry oublia presque à qui il avait affaire et lui décocha un sourire. Il remarqua que Severus Rogue se figeait, surpris par cette marque de gentillesse. Sirius l'avait agrippé par le bras et, après avoir jeté un regard méprisant au Serpentard, le traina hors de la salle de classe.


	5. Chapter 5: confrontation

**Chapitre 5 : Confrontation.**

Deux jours passèrent sans qu'aucun évènement notable ne survienne. Harry se faisait aussi discret que possible. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire étant donné que tout Poudlard savait qu'il était un visiteur du futur et voulait en savoir autant que possible sur leur propre futur. Toutefois, il y avait moins de monde qu'il ne l'avait imaginé à se presser autour de lui. Mais, d'un autre côté, il les comprenait. Parfois, lui aussi voulait savoir ce qu'il l'attendait. Pour se préparer. Pour savoir le sort que le destin lui réservait, pour connaitre le sort de ses amis et de sa famille. Mais, d'un autre côté, il craignait aussi d'entendre de telles révélations car elles ne manqueraient pas de s'accompagner de nouvelles dramatiques. La vie était ainsi faite. La vie était dure, bien souvent cruelle.

Harry comprenait bien les personnes de cette ligne de temps. La crainte d'entendre de mauvaises nouvelles les retenaient sans doute plus que de gâcher « les surprises » que la vie leur réservait.

D'ailleurs les propres parents d'Harry et le reste des maraudeurs n'avaient posé aucune question cruciale à propos du passé. Jusqu'alors, ils n'avaient posé aucune question d'ordre général. Ils n'avaient rien demandé sur le soit futur. Les seules informations qu'ils avaient reçu sur leur avenir, c'était Harry qui les leur avait révélées de lui-même. Pas de question sur leur métier, leur famille, leur ami. Aucune question sur eux-mêmes ou sur leur connaissance. Seulement des questions d'ordre générales. Les meilleures équipes de Quiddich… Comment était le Dumbledore du futur… Toujours aussi fou ? (Une question de Sirius). Les nouvelles grandes découvertes… La mode… Bref, ils évoquaient bon nombres de sujets assez insignifiants mais aucun n'était réellement sérieux.

En fait, les maraudeurs se montraient plus sérieux qu'Harry ne s'y était attendu. L'influence de Lily qui gravitait souvent autour du groupe, avait pensé Harry. Il était devenu vite évident à Harry qu'il était arrivé l'année où sa mère commençait à s'intéressé à son futur mari, sentimentalement parlant. Cela avait été un soulagement pour lui. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir réussi à supporter son séjour si avait dû vivre au côté de ses parents qui se déchirait.

Il n'aurait pas eu besoin de gérer cela en plus du reste. Son changement de temps et son héritage imprévu étaient déjà beaucoup à intégrer. S'habituer à cet héritage était déjà fort compliqué. Harry se sentait encore étrange. Il se sentait le même mais, d'un autre côté, il percevait les immenses changements qui s'étaient opérés en lui. Harry avait réalisé, par exemple, qu'il devait sortir, au moins une fois par jour, ses ailes pour ne pas se sentir profondément mal à l'aise le lendemain. Il s'était aussi rendu compte qu'il apaisait inconsciemment, par sa seule présence, toutes les créatures magiques ou non magiques qui se trouvaient proche de lui.

Harry avait noté cette capacité innée grâce à Remus. Le loup-garou semblait rechercher sa compagnie autant que possible. Ce besoin allant jusqu'à un désir de contact assez régulier. Cela ne gênait en rien Harry. Après tout, Remus était comme un oncle pour lui. Toutefois, il en avait été surpris. Remus lui avait toujours semblé très réservé et très réticent à établir un contact physique, sauf avec Sirius. Harry savait que cela était dû à sa condition de loup-garou. Aussi, lorsqu'Harry s'était étonné de cette nécessité de contact auprès de Remus, celui avait semblé gêné et avait expliqué qu'il ne comprenait pas, lui non plus, ce besoin. Harry avait été trouvé Dumbledore qu'il lui avait donné une réponse à ses questionnements. Les elfes avaient un contact particulier avec les créatures de ce monde. Ils pouvaient communiquer facilement avec elle et les apaisaient presque toutes avec une facilité déconcertante. C'était ce qui arrivait à Remus. Remus ressentait, sans arriver à l'interpréter, l'apaisement inégalable du loup en lui. Harry avait été ravi d'apprendre qu'il pourrait aider son oncle et mentor.

L'autre soulagement pour Harry avait été de découvrir que les mangemorts les plus fanatiques qu'il connaissait avaient quitté Poudlard. Enfin, ceux qui seraient le plus susceptible de le reconnaitre dans le futur (Bellatrix Black, à présent Lestrange, et Lucius Malefoy). Harry avait eu énormément d'appréhension à l'idée de les rencontrer. Cela avait été un grand soulagement de découvrir qu'ils n'étaient plus présents à l'école depuis quelques années déjà.

En vérité, la seule personne dont Harry devait vraiment se méfier était Peter Pettigrow. Harry savait que l'on avait remarqué la distance qu'il continuait à instaurer avec cet unique maraudeur mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il craignait trop de commettre une grave erreur qui changerait gravement son présent s'il fréquentait trop le traitre. Il ne pouvait, ni ne voulait, prendre ce risque. Sa vie était peut-être imparfaite, il voulait peut-être changer beaucoup de chose, mais elle lui convenait telle qu'elle était. Mais, surtout, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le rendre plus désagréable. Jusqu'à présent, toutefois, il avait bien géré tout cela. Il avait su garder sa langue et rester vague sur sa vie, sa famille et ses amis. Il savait qu'il résisterait à l'envie de tout dévoiler aux maraudeurs et de changer leur histoire, son histoire.

Il aurait, sans doute, dû se douter que son caractère emporté reviendrait faire surface un jour où l'autre. L'évènement qui « réveilla » cet aspect de son caractère fut une altercation entre les maraudeurs et Severus Rogue. Harry n'avait pas encore été témoin d'un acte d'intimidation de la part du groupe… de son père et de son parent, en particulier. Sans doute parce que ceux-ci avaient eu leur attention entièrement tournée vers lui. Harry ignorait ce qui avait rappelé la présence de Rogue aux maraudeurs. Sans doute, les regards assez insistant du Serpentard sur Harry ou ses rougissements assez réguliers lorsqu'il regardait le visiteur du futur. Ou peut-être qu'ils s'étaient un peu lassé de la nouvelle attraction que représentait Zachary Serpendor. Quelle que soit la raison qui leur rappela l'existence, le résultat fut une altercation dans un couloir vide du château, un samedi matin.

Ce matin là, Harry se dirigeait vers la volière pour y retrouver Maeldan. Le phénix aimait y passé du temps. Bien qu'il soit davantage réfugié dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec Fumseck. Il s'était arrêté net en découvrant une scène assez semblable à celle qu'il avait vue dans le pensine de Rogue. Les maraudeurs faisaient face au futur maitre des potions, James et Sirius en avant. Harry voyait la résignation, l'inquiétude et l'hésitation sur le visage de Remus. Pourtant, le jeune homme ne faisait rien pour arrêter ses amis. Pettigrow exprimait un mélange d'enthousiasme et de crainte que Harry trouva abject.

Lorsqu'Harry s'avança, les cinq se figèrent. Rogue pivota légèrement pour le faire entrer dans sa ligne de mire, méfiant et résigné, tout à la fois. Il était apparemment certain qu'Harry allait prendre part à son tourment. James et Sirius le regardaient, hésitant. Il le connaissait peu mais ils avaient réussi à cerner son caractère. Ils devaient se douter que ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire au Serpentard auparavant ne plairait pas nécessairement à leur nouvel ami.

Harry s'immobilisa juste devant Severus, un peu en retrait sur le côté et demanda aux maraudeurs d'une voix d'un calme inquiétant.

« Que faite vous exactement ? »

Les deux meneurs du groupe échangèrent un regard hésitant sur le garçon qu'ils connaissaient sous le nom de Zachary. Finalement, Sirius indiqua le Serpentard silencieux d'un geste de la tête et répondit d'une voix ferme, dépourvu de toute trace de honte.

« On donne une leçon à un mangemort de Serpentard. »

« Je vois. Et, sur quoi vous basez-vous pour affirmer qu'il est au service de Voldemort ? »

Harry ignora les légers tressaillements du groupe et continua à darder un regard assez hypnotique sur le groupe de maraudeurs, en veillant à appuyer ce regard sur Sirius et James.

« Oh, allez… Tu le monde le sais, Zach. »

« Donc, votre infirmation est fondée sur des rumeurs et des préjugés. »

Harry perçut le mouvement de surprise de Rogue près de lui mais n'y accorda aucune attention. Les maraudeurs semblèrent surpris par le point de vue d'Harry. Aussi celui-ci poussa-t-il sa réflexion plus loin. Ce qui n'était, peut-être, pas une bonne chose à faire.

« Devrais-je, moi aussi, basé mes opinions de la même manière. Il est vrai que j'ai agis de cette manière par le passé mais j'ai évolué… Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû… Voyons ce qui le résultat si j'agis selon les rumeurs et les préjugés… »

« James Potter, tu es un Pur-sang. Tu es arrogant et assez méprisant de ceux qui ne sont pas conforme à tes idéaux. Les mangemorts agissent ainsi. Es-tu un mangemort pour autant ? »

Harry ne laissa pas le loisir à son futur père de répliquer et tourna son regard vers son parrain.

« Sirius Black… Je crois que toute ta famille est passée par Serpentard. On dit aussi que les Black ne sont pas en désaccord avec les idées de Voldemort. D'ailleurs, je crois que ta cousine et que ton propre frère n'attend que le jour de recevoir la marque… Est-ce que je dois te juger d'après ta famille, Sirius ? »

Tout au long de la tirade de la tirade de Harry, Sirius avait pâlit et semblait à court de réplique pour la première fois que Harry le connaissait. Harry fixa son regard sur Peter qui sembla se ratatiner sur place. Harry se força à adopter un ton calme pour lui parler.

« Peter, le monde a connu beaucoup de personnes comme toi. Des personnes qui se plaçaient au côté des personnes les plus fortes pour leur propre sécurité. Aujourd'hui, à l'école, les plus forts sont Sirius, James et Remus… Mais dit moi, est-ce qui le resteront par la suite ? »

Harry laissa son regard dévier vers le bras de Peter. L'animagus écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il réalisa que le visiteur du futur connaissait son secret. Il remonta prestement les bras et les croisa contre sa poitrine. Harry dû se retenir de frapper, ou mieux de tuer, ce rat lorsqu'il comprit le pourquoi de son geste. Ce traitre avait déjà trahis ses amis. Ce traitre avait déjà reçu l marque. Toutefois, cela passa inaperçu du reste du groupe qui pensa que Peter avait simplement été effrayé par les propos, les hypothèses de trahisons de son interlocuteur.

Harry se détourna de Pettigrow et posa sur Remus un regard beaucoup plus intense que pour les autres. Le loup-garou perdit violemment toutes les couleurs de son visage et il eut un très léger mouvement de recul.

« Quant à toi, Remus… Je suis certain que tu ne veux pas me voir agir selon les préjugés. »

L'ensemble des maraudeurs sembla soudain apeuré. Peter plus pour lui-même que pour Remus. Toutefois, Harry ne pensait plus à lui comme un maraudeur depuis qu'il avait découvert la vérité à son sujet à treize ans. Harry pouvait accorder cela aux maraudeurs. Ils formaient un groupe très solidaire. D'après l'expression sur le visage, Sirius et James étaient prêts à tout pour protéger Remus.

« Soyez donc heureux que je ne base plus mes opinions sur des préjugés et des rumeurs depuis que j'en ai fais les frais à mes douze ans… »

Harry se tut, mécontent d'avoir laissé échapper cette information. Bien qu'il y ait peu de risques pour qu'ils la relèvent et s'en souviennent dans le futur. Ce n'était pas grave pour Remus et Sirius. Harry ne tenait pas à leur cacher qu'il avait été Zachary Serpendor lorsqu'il serait de retour dans son temps. Toutefois, c'était une autre histoire pour Pettigrow et Rogue. Il valait mieux que le rat ignore qu'Harry Potter avait passé une année scolaire avec lui. S'il venait à le découvrir, Voldemort le découvrirait et qui sait ce que ce fou serait capable de faire. Et, enfin, il y avait le cas de Rogue. Harry n'était pas certain de vouloir faire face au Rogue adulte si celui-ci venait à découvrir qu'il avait eu le béguin pour le fils de son ennemi juré. Ce ne serait certainement pas beau à voir.

Car, Harry en était certain, maintenant, Severus Rogue était attiré par lui. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autres explications pour les rugissements réguliers et les regards insistants du jeune homme. Pire que tout, Harry commençait à croire que lui non plus n'était pas insensible au Rogue de seize ans. Mais, en vérité, il ne s'était jamais arrêter sur les sentiments qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de ce jeune Rogue. Il ne voulait pas s'y attarder. De toute façon, c'était impensable que quelque chose se passe entre eux. Impossible !

Harry fut ramené à la réalité par le concierge qui pointait son nez à l'autre bout du corridor. Harry décida de ne pas s'attarder plus longtemps ici, en compagnie des maraudeurs et de Rogue. Il ne romprait pas les liens avec le groupe mais rester à distance d'eux les feraient sans aucun doute réfléchir sur le message qu'il avait voulu faire passé. Aussi Harry passa devant les maraudeurs, laissant derrière lui Severus qui choisit, lui aussi, cet instant pour filer loin des Griffondor, dans la direction opposée à celle d'Harry. Les maraudeurs, eux, restèrent figés. Incapable de croire que leur ami avait été presque contre eux… Mais, surtout, qu'il connaissait, depuis tout ce temps, le secret de Lunard.


	6. Chapter 6: Rapprochement

Chapitre 6 : Rapprochement

Il se passa plusieurs jours avant qu'Harry ne laisse l'un des maraudeurs l'approcher. Il ne voulait pas faire le premier pas. Il n'était pas en tort. Il estimait que c'était aux maraudeurs de l'approcher. S'ils le désiraient vraiment. Il n'appréciait peut-être pas Rogue (du moins le Rogue de son présent) mais il ne souhaitait à personne d'être la victime d'intimidateur. Il avait trop souffert de cela dans son enfance pour l'accepter. Mais, de toute façon, il semblait qu'aucun des maraudeurs ne voulait encore l'approcher. La situation aurait certainement pour perdurer pendant longtemps sans Remus. Etonnement, ce fut lui qui se résolu, le premier, à adresser la parole à Harry.

Le jour où le loup-garou prit sur lui pour lui parler, Harry se trouvait à la bibliothèque. Harry avait décidé de se mettre sérieusement au travail. Si, un jour, il devait vraiment combattre Voldemort, il devait s'entrainer à la fois en défense et en attaque. Il était loin d'être suffisamment fort, à ce jour, pour faire face à Voldemort. C'est pourquoi il comptait sur cette année particulière pour potasser à fond des livres de sorts en tout genre… Entre autres. Depuis qu'il était brouillé avec les maraudeurs, Harry avait entamé la lecture de livres sur l'Occlumentie (parmi d'autres sujets). Après le piège que lui avait préparé Voldemort l'année précédente, Harry ne voulait plus prendre le risque que le mage noir ne s'infiltre dans son esprit. Dumbledore estimait qu'il n'y avait plus de risques de ce côté. Selon lui, son expérience de possession ratée avait dissuadé Voldemort de recommencer l'expérience. Toutefois, Harry ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Il voulait parer à toutes éventualités. Et puis, de toute manière, cela ne pourrait que lui être profitable pour l'avenir. Voldemort n'était pas le seul sorcier à pratiquer la légimentie, après tout.

Donc, Harry avait pris l'habitude de s'installer à une table et compulser tous les livres qu'il trouvait à propos de la protection de l'esprit. Toutefois, c'était, encore une fois, Dumbledore qui lui avait fourni le livre qui lui serait utile. D'une façon ou d'une autre, le directeur avait découvert l'objet de ses recherches (malgré les précautions qu'Harry avait pris) et avait fait placer le grimoire sur sa table de chevet. Le livre était épais, d'une dizaine de centimètres, et son écriture était serrée et difficile à lire. Un vrai pavé dont la lecture et la compréhension était difficile. Harry avait déjà passé des heures à déchiffrer les vieilles pages du livre. Il avait découvert à cette occasion qu'il existait énormément de manière de protéger son esprit. Celle que Rogue avait tenté de lui apprendre était la plus rapide et sans doute la plus indiqué à l'époque. Harry voulait bien admettre que le temps jouait contre eux, alors.

Harry ne see plaignait pas du temps d'étude accrue car, sans le quiddich et sans ses amis, Harry avait énormément de temps à perdre. Etudier pour devenir plus fort était une bonne façon de passer son temps libre à cette époque.

Toutefois, en dépit de son assiduité au travail, Harry avait noté, sans mal, qu'un autre élève de Poudlard fréquentait autant que lui la bibliothèque. Severus Rogue s'installait à une table à demi espacée de la sienne par une étagère. Le jeune homme se voulait discret mais il n'avait pas encore l'art de la discrétion de son futur. Harry savait très bien que le jeune Severus Rogue l'observait avec beaucoup d'attention. Harry se demandait si Rogue avait l'habitude de fréquenter autant les lieux avant qu'il arrive.

Harry ne savait pas quoi penser à propos du Rogue de cette époque. Il ressentait un malaise inhabituel en percevant le regard de Rogue sur lui. Un type de malaise qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentis et qui le détournait de son travail. Un type de malaise qui, il se l'avouait sans peine, ne lui déplaisait pas. Harry avait reçu plus d'un regard intéressé depuis sa venue à Poudlard. Mais, il avait rarement été vu pour lui-même. En réalité, il avait l'impression que seul les Weasley, Hermione, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus et Sirius avaient vu le vrai lui. Les autres voyaient le garçon qui a survécu, l'Elu (ou une réplique de James dans le cas de Rogue). Ici, personne ne savait qui il était. On le voyait lui. On l'aimait ou on ne l'aimait pas pour sa personnalité et non pour ce qu'il avait ou devait faire. Harry avait presque l'impression de revivre. En tous les cas, il avait très clairement ressentis les choses comme si un lourd poids était retiré de sur ses épaules. Alors le sentiment étrange et inhabituel qu'Harry ressentait lorsque Severus Rogue le fixait aussi intensément prenait beaucoup plus d'importance que ceux qu'il pouvait recevoir à son époque. Et, c'est pourquoi Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer d'identifier et de s'expliquer ce qui se passait en lui.

C'était, d'ailleurs, ce qu'il faisait lorsque Remus s'immobilisa près de la table. Harry fixait, en transe, une page de son livre, troublé par le regard de Rogue. Il ne voyait même pas la page qu'il fixait et il était loin de se rendre compte que quelqu'un s'était immobilisé près de lui. Il sursauta donc, violement, lorsque Remus se racla la gorge. Harry leva, vivement, les yeux vers le jeune homme et fut à deux doigts de tirer sa baguette et de la pointait sur l'intrus. Heureusement, il réalisa, à temps, qui était la personne et n'agit pas de cette façon. Il était inutile d'attirer davantage l'attention sur lui. Il le faisait déjà bien trop malgré lui, par sa simple présence.

« Remus ? Tu voulais quelque chose ? »

Remus se décala, mal à l'aise, d'un pied sur l'autre, cherchant ses mots, de toute évidence.

« Remus… Si cela concerne ce qui c'est passé l'autre fois, je n'ai rien à ajouter. Et si cela est à propos de… ton souci mensuel, cela n'a aucune importance pour moi. »

Remus sembla se détendre et après une grande inspiration, il prit, afin, la parole pour expliquer sa présence.

« Je tiens à te dire que je n'ai pas de préjuger… J'ai, simplement, peur d'être, de nouveau, seul. Je sais que Sirius, James et Peter ne m'abandonneraient jamais mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le craindre. »

Harry, qui avait tenté de ne pas montrer son dégoût au nom de Peter, hocha simplement la tête. Il comprenait parfaitement le sentiment de Remus. Il y avait eu plusieurs éléments dans la vie de Harry qu'il avait crains de révéler à Ron et Hermione à cause de cette même crainte. Et Harry se doutait que Remus devait la ressentir bien plus que lui à cause de sa condition.

« Je comprend Remus mais tu ne devrais pas agir par peur. »

Remus hocha la tête et, après une hésitation, demanda :

« Tu connais aussi Rogue, n'est ce pas ? Je veux dire, le Rogue adulte. »

Harry hésita puis déclara qu'il était professeur à Poudlard. Cela ne l'engageait pas beaucoup. Rogue devait avoir vu un millier d'élèves défiler dans sa classe avant que lui-même ne franchisse les portes de l'école pour la première fois. Le Rogue de son temps (ou n'importe qui d'autre) ne pourrait pas relier Harry Potter et Zachary Serpendor simplement parce qu'il aurait donné cette information.

Harry fronça les sourcils alors que Remus se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il aimait être en froid avec les maraudeurs. Ces derniers étaient sa famille. Il aurait aimé oublié le désaccord facilement mais Harry estimait que ce n'était pas à lui de faire le premier pour une réconciliation. Et puis, cela les ferait réfléchir. Ce qui ne pouvait pas être inutile. Il était déjà rassuré que Remus tente cette approche. C'était lui qui avait le plus à craindre, après tout. Maintenant, les deux autres ne tarderaient, sans doute, pas à l'imiter. Harry avait pu constater que Remus était l'une des rares personnes à avoir une certaine influence et un certain contrôle sur Sirius.

Alors que la cloche retentissait, Remus hésita. Harry en fut profondément soulagé. Il savait que Remus avait cours. Son hésitation à partir prouvait qu'il voulait arranger les choses avec lui.

« Vas-y, Remus. C'est OK. On parlera plus tard. »

Le loup-garou sourit plus franchement, cette fois, et sortit de la bibliothèque pour aller en classe. Harry, qui avait encore une heure de libre, le regarda quitter la bibliothèque et décida de rester sur place pour potasser un plus son livre.

Mais, à vrai dire, il avait l'impression de ne pas avancer. Il avait peur de ne jamais arriver à maitriser l'Occlumentie. Harry laissa échapper un grognement de frustration en tournant, mollement, une nouvelle page du grimoire. Encore une fois, il ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un s'avançait jusqu'à sa table et s'y arrêtait en silence.

L'intrus prit le temps d'examiner la page que fixait Harry. Severus Rogue, car c'était lui l'intrus, laissa un sourire poindre sur son visage lorsqu'il eut confirmation de ses soupçons à partir de cette page de livres. Il observait depuis quelques temps, leur visiteur du futur. Assez longtemps et avec assez d'attention pour voir le sujet des livres qu'il lisait. Severus avait commencé à supposer que le jeune homme cherchait un grimoire qu'il lui indique le moyen de se protéger l'esprit. Et, apparemment, Serpendor avait trouvé (ou on lui avait donné) le livre souhaité. Donné plus vraisemblablement si Severus se fiait à l'ancienneté et la préciosité du livre. Et maintenant qu'il avait pu jeter un regard sur les pages du livre, il savait que ses conjonctures étaient justes. Serpendor cherchait à maitriser l'Occlumentie… Ce qui était très intéressant.

« Serpendor. »

Harry sursauta vivement et manqua de tomber en arrière. Il tourna son attention sur le Serpentard qui le toisait d'un regard neutre.

« Bon sang ! C'est à croire que tu as toujours eu l'art de fondre sur les gens. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je veux dire que… Tu es doué pour surprendre les élèves de l'école dans le futur… Pas au meilleur moment de leur point de vue… » Marmonna Harry.

La seule réaction de Rogue fut de laisser un sourire ravie naitre sur son visage.

« J'espère que je surprends plus de Griffondor. »

Harry grogna puis haussa un sourcil à l'intention de Rogue.

« Je peux t'aider pour quelque chose ? »

« Je serais intéressé par l'idée d'apprendre l'Occlumentie ou la légimentie. »

Harry cligna des yeux rapidement sous l'effet de la surprise. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Le Severus Rogue de ce temps ne connaissait pas encore ces deux formes de magie. Ce qui, à bien y réfléchir, n'était réellement surprenant. L'adolescent n'avait pas encore eu l'utilité de protéger son esprit. Ce qui le surprenait le plus, c'était, qu'apparemment, il était celui qui, bien qu'involontairement, incité le futur espion à pratiquer ces deux formes de magie de l'esprit. C'était vraiment étrange. Mais bon, toute cette histoire de voyage dans le temps était étrange, à vrai dire.

« Euh… Bien sûr, si tu veux. Tu seras sans doute plus doué que moi. »

_C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. _Ajouta mentalement Harry alors que son futur professeur de potion tirait une chaise et s'installait à sa table.

« Pourquoi veux-tu apprendre à protéger ton esprit Serpendor ? »

« Si on doit passer du temps ensemble, je préférais qu'on utilise nos prénom si tu n'y voit pas d'inconvénient. Et pour répondre à ta question, par les temps qui court, je pense que c'est préférable que je le fasse. »

Il glissa un rapide regard vers son voisin et fut, encore une fois, surpris de voir le stoïque maitre des potions le regarder avec intensité. Au bout de quelques instants, Rogue hocha la tête et tira le livre à lui.

« Très bien, Zachary. Nous pourrons nous aider mutuellement. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, ce n'est facile que pour les naturels. Et, rares sont les personnes qui ont des prédispositions pour cela… Mais, n'est-ce pas ton cas ? »

« On a déjà essayé de m'enseigner l'année dernière. Je n'arrivais à rien. »

« Oui mais l'année passée, tu n'avais pas reçu ton héritage, n'est-ce pas ? Parfois, des dons se réveillent lorsque l'on reçoit son héritage magique. »

Harry haussa mollement les épaules et reporta son attention sur le grimoire. Oui, décidément, cette année dans le passé promettait d'être surprenante. Après tout, il venait d'avoir sa première conversation cordiale avec Severus Rogue.


	7. Chapitre 7: Rumeurs et déclarations

Chapitre 7 : Rumeurs et Déclarations.

Les rumeurs, Harry connaissait bien. Il en faisait les frais depuis ses onze ans. Toutefois, une rumeur telle qui circulait en ce moment dans l'école, il n'en avait encore jamais fait l'expérience. Bien qu'une assez semblable lui avait nuit lors de sa seconde année à Poudlard. Cette rumeur incroyable disait qu'il n'était pas un Griffondor mais un Serpentard. Cette rumeur, selon Harry, était parce qu'il avait défendu Severus contre des Griffondors. Défendu un Serpentard de sa propre maison. Cette rumeur disait que le visiteur temporel avait infiltré les Griffondor pour mieux les connaitre et pour mieux leur nuire dans l'avenir.

Harry n'avait pu se retenir de rire lorsque Severus lui en avait fait par, d'une voix un peu incertaine que Harry ne lui connaissait pas, lors d'une de leur cession d'étude. L'ironie, c'était que les personnes qui faisaient circuler cette rumeur étaient très proche de la réalité. Après tout, Harry profitait de ce temps dans le passé pour apprendre à connaitre ses parents (Remus et Sirius compris). Bien entendu, pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire cela avec les maraudeurs qui ne s'approchaient guère. Ils ne faisaient aucun doute pour Harry que ces quatre là croyaient quelque peu en cette folle rumeur. Toutefois, il avait pu commencer à apprendre à connaitre sa mère et les parents de Neville qui ne semblaient pas croire ce que l'on racontait à son sujet puisqu'ils lui parlaient toujours et venaient, régulièrement, le rejoindre pour faire leurs devoirs.

Severus laissa son compagnon de travail rire de cette rumeur pendant quelques instants, de plus en plus intrigué par lui.

« Il y a quelque chose de vrai dans cette rumeur ? »

« On ne peut pas berner le choixpeau magique. Ni lui dictée sa conduite à moins qu'il soit décidé à vous laisser faire. »

« Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. »

Harry porta un regard légèrement ennuyé sur Severus. Il était troublant de voir comment le futur maitre des potions surgissait parfois à travers certaine des répliques du jeune homme. Des répliques assez sarcastiques pour la plupart. Oh, pas aussi mordant que son futur soit mais on reconnaissait malgré tout le futur Severus Rogue à travers elles.

« Ce voyage dans le passé me permet de mieux connaitre certaines personnes. De toutes les maisons. » Répondit prudemment Harry.

Severus laissa échapper un soupir de frustration. Zachary était vraiment un garçon prudent et méfiant. Malgré toutes les tentatives qu'il avait fait pour en connaitre plus sur l'avenir, Harry n'avait jamais rien révélé de pertinent. En fait, tout ce que Severus savait sur son propre avenir, c'était qu'il était professeur de potions à Poudlard et qu'il avait eu (ou avait encore) leur visiteur temporel comme élève. Ce qui ne l'avançait pas beaucoup.

« Mais, tu as réellement été envoyé à Griffondor ? »

« Le choixpeau a hésité sur plusieurs maison. C'est tout ce que tu sauras à ce sujet. N'insiste pas Severus. »

« Pourquoi es-tu si prudent à ton sujet ? On dirait que tu ne veux pas prendre le risque que l'on te reconnaisse. Mais, excuse moi, on te reconnaitra plutôt facilement. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de très commun. »

« Il y a des choses qui doivent rester secrète. Quant au deuxième point que tu as soulevé, j'ai déjà mon plan. Je vais me cacher sous un glamour le temps que je finisse mes études pour apparaitre sous mon ancienne apparence. Ensuite, je verrais… Remettons nous au travail, veux-tu ? »

Ils se trouvaient dans une salle de classe vide. Ils avaient estimé qu'un tel lieu était plus propice à apprendre l'Occlumentie. Bien sûr, Severus avait appris incroyablement vite. Car, bien sûr, comme s'en doutait Harry, Severus Rogue était un naturel. Quelques jours (Sept, bon sang !) était passé depuis qu'il avait approché Harry et ses boucliers étaient pratiquement aussi solide que ceux de son futur. C'était tout à fait démoralisant. Il faisait maintenant son possible pour maitriser la légimentie. Tout en aidant Harry à perfectionner sa technique de protection de l'esprit. Harry avait tout de suite noté la différence d'apprentissage. Sans toute cette haine, cette colère, cette amertume qui le caractérisait un peu dans l'avenir, Severus Rogue faisait un excellent professeur. Et, les séances pour apprendre L'Occlumentie étaient beaucoup plus agréables lorsque le professeur ne haïssait pas son élève… Ou plus exactement ne savait pas qu'il ''devait'' haïr son élève.

Severus avait rapidement réalisé que la technique qu'il employait ( et que son futur employait) ne fonctionnait pas. Le « vider votre esprit » était la méthode la plus commune et la plus facile. Mais, encore une fois, Harry s'était démarqué puisque plus il essayait d'agir ainsi plus des pensées parasites, des pensées et des émotions l'envahissaient. Severus avait estimé que le méthode la plus obscure (car la moins utilisée) de cette branche correspondrait à Harry. C'est-à-dire d'employer une méditation active. La méthode consistait à utiliser un des quatre éléments pour construire un « barrage » mental, l'image mental de l'élément étant ce barrage. Cette méthode était la plus difficile car il fallait tout d'abord trouvé l'élément ou les éléments qui fonctionnaient le mieux pour soi puis ensuite apprendre à utiliser leur image pour mettre en place le barrage. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi cette méthode était la moins utilisé. Elle était très difficile à maitrisé.

Toutefois, Harry avait assez rapidement réussi à le faire. Bien entendu, il lui avait fallu ces sept jours pour identifier les éléments qui devraient utiliser. Car, bien sûr, il y en avait deux. Le feu et le vent. Il n'en avait soufflé mot à Severus. Et Severus n'avait pas posé de question, comprenant sans doute qu'elle aurait été trop personnelle. Après tout, les éléments qu'un Occlumence utilisait reflétaient sa personnalité très intimement. Quoiqu'il en soit, maintenant, Harry disposait d'un bouclier mental qui prenait la forme de plusieurs immenses colonnes de feux entourées de puissantes tornades.

Harry devait aller le soir même tester le bouclier avec Dumbledore. Il espérait vraiment avoir fait du bon travail. Après tout, son entrainement en duel portait ses fruits. Il connaissait maintenant beaucoup de sorts aussi bien offensifs que défensif.

« Je me demandais, pourquoi fais-tu tout cela ? Pourquoi mets-tu autant d'énergie à apprendre tout cela. »

Harry examina Severus qui baissait sa baguette après une tentative de légimentie sans qu'Harry ait son bouclier de placé, songeant à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire sans trop en révéler.

« Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de perdre quelqu'un d'autre que j'aime. » Déclara-t-il enfin, sans trop s'avancer.

« Tu… Tu as perdu quelqu'un de proche ? »

« Mes parents sont morts assassinés lorsque j'étais petit… Et, il y a quelques mois, un de leur ami qui m'est proche à faillit mourir aussi. Je veux juste pouvoir me défendre et défendre mes proches si besoin est. »

Severus hocha simplement la tête puis après un regard sur sa montre déclara qu'il était peut-être temps se diriger vers la grande salle car il était bientôt leur du diner.

Harry n'était jamais très à l'aise dans le grande sale. Bien sûr, beaucoup le dévisageait encore mais ce malaise était surtout dû au nombre de personne qu'il avait reconnu malgré les années… Même ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas personnellement. Par exemple, parmi les Serpentards, il avait reconnu le frère de Sirius, Regulus, mais aussi Avery, Mulciber, dolohov et Rosier que Severus, au grand dépit d'Harry, fréquentait beaucoup. Tous des mangemorts, bien entendu. Parmi les Serdaigle, il avait identifié le père et la mère de Luna à leur ressemblance avec sa fille. Il avait, malheureusement, croisé Gilderoy Lockhart qui lui avait demandé s'il devenait célèbre et, enfin, Quirell qui était encore un jeune homme sûr de lui. Parmi les Poufsouffle, en dehors de la mère de Neville, il n'avait reconnu que son futur professeur d'herbologie.

Toutes les personnes qui avaient reconnu le rendaient très nerveux car ils avaient une place plus ou moins importante dans la vie d'Harry. Ou, pour être plus exact, ils pouvaient causer d'énormes répercutions sur le présent de Harry s'ils venaient à apprendre certaines choses sur lui. Les mangemorts s'en serviraient, très certainement, pour aider leur maître. Quant aux maraudeurs, toutes informations importantes qu'ils pourraient découvrir sur Harry auraient de graves conséquences sur la vie même de ce dernier.

Aussi, Harry était bien plus tendu aux heures de repas qu'à tout autre moment de la journée car il devait redoubler de vigilance sur ce qu'il disait. Toutefois, il y avait une chose qu'il n'était pas disposé à faire. C'était de cacher combien il détestait Voldemort. Or, il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre ses partisans, encore à Poudlard, viendrait le trouver. Après tout, il était puissant et connaissait l'avenir. Voldemort le voudrait dans son camp. Car, Harry était certain que Voldemort connaissait déjà sa présence ici. Harry n'était pas assez fou pour croire que les mesures de Dumbledore et du ministère avait réellement empêché l'information de filtré. Un de ses mangemorts, Pettigrew plus probablement, l'aura averti de la présence de fameux Zachary Serpendor. Il y avait toujours moyen de contourner une restriction, même magique. Ce serait d'autant plus simple pour Voldemort. Il lui aura sans doute suffit de légimenser Pettigrew lors d'une visite clandestine de celui-ci. Les élèves n'étaient pas censés quitter le château de tout le séjour d'Harry ici mais Dumbledore ignorait que certains élèves connaissaient des passages secrets pour sortir du bâtiment. Dans l'esprit de Dumbledore, Harry était en sécurité jusqu'à son départ puisque personne ne pouvait communiquer la nouvelle à l'extérieur. L'école étant, en quelque sorte, en quarantaine.

Ce jour-là Harry eut la confirmation que Voldemort cherchait à obtenir des informations à son sujet. Ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence que tous les mangemorts de Serpentard vienne le trouver alors qu'il allait pénétrer dans la grande salle.

Harry s'immobilisa net lorsqu'il repéra Dolohov et Rosier qui bloquaient l'une des entrées de la grande salle, visiblement déterminé à lui parler. Il jeta un regard derrière lui et vit que Severus s'était arrêté quelques pas derrière lui, une expression incertaine sur le visage. Apparemment, il n'avait pas été prévenu de ce guet-apens. Harry savait que le jeune homme était proche, très proche, de devenir mangemort. Harry ignorait ce qui avait finalement précipité la décision du jeune homme mais il savait que la fin de son amitié avec Lily signait presque le début de sa « carrière » de mangemort.

Harry accorda toute son attention aux deux serpentards qui lui faisaient face, sur le qui vive. Avec ces deux là, il s'attendait à une attaque à tout moment.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Seulement te parler. Il parait que tu as de la sympathie pour les Serpentards. Tu en as pour Rogue, en tous les cas. Il parait même que tu serais plus proche du Serpentard que du Griffondor. »

« Le point étant ? »

« On voudrait en savoir plus sur toi. On t'a observé Serpendor. On a vu que tu cherchais à devenir plus fort. Si tu cherches la puissance, on peut te présenter quelqu'un qui te l'apporteras. Cette personne s'intéresse beaucoup à toi. »

« Oh ! Vous voulez me présenter à votre maitre… Je ne crois pas que cela va être possible. La dernière chose que je ferais sur cette terre sera de me présenter devant lui pour le servir. J'ai bien mieux à faire que d'être sous les ordres d'un psychopathe meurtrier. »

Harry nota qu'ils étaient égales à eux même. A l'insulte de Voldemort, une même expression de rage meutrière était apparue sur leur visage. Harry perçut, sans mal, le mouvement alarmé de Severus dans son dos alors que les deux mangemorts tiraient leurs baguettes, déterminés à faire ravaler ses paroles à Harry. Heureusement, par une heureuse coïncidence (ou pas), Dumbledore apparut à côté de leur groupe, éteignant la braise avant qu'elle ne s'enflamme tout à fait.

« Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller manger, jeunes gens. Monsieur Serpendor, restez quelques instants. J'aimerais vous parler. »

Harry resta immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il fut seul avec Dumbledore après quoi il se tourna vers le directeur qui le regardait avec beaucoup d'attention. Sans doute Harry avait-il plus intrigué le directeur avec sa déclaration.

« Ce n'est pas très prudent de dire ce genre de chose par les temps qui courent. »

« Lorsque vous découvrirez qui je suis, vous découvrirez aussi que la prudence ne me qualifie généralement pas. »

Sur ces mots, Harry fila dans la grande salle, soudain très affamé.


	8. Chapter 8: Discussion de rivaux

**Chapitre 8 : Discussion de rivaux.**

_**Temps présent...**_

Une fois rentré à Square Grimmauld, après avoir appris que son filleul avait fait un bond dans le passé, Sirius avait ressorti de vieilles photos de classe. Cela faisait quelques jours qui les regardaient en essayant d'intégrer pleinement que Zach avait été son filleul. Il se rappelait la réticence de Zachary à apparaitre sur les photographies. A l'époque, il avait pris cela pour de la timidité mais il était évident maintenant que ce n'était pas que cela. Bien sûr, Harry n'avait jamais semblé apprécier être pris en photographie, même par ses proches, mais cela allait au-delà de cela. Il était clair que Harry avait voulu laisser le moins de trace possible derrière lui. Et, Sirius commençait à se douter du pourquoi de cette attitude. Il en avait rapidement parlé avec Remus sur le chemin du retour et son ami était d'accord avec lui. Il était évident pour eux que Harry allait vouloir cacher son apparition dans le passé au plus grand monde possible… Et, en particulier, à une personne. Sirius et Remus étaient tombés en accord à ce sujet. Il était presque certain qu'une fois de retour, Harry ferait tout son possible pour que Severus Rogue ignore qu'elle était la véritable identité de Zachary Serpendor.

Sirius soupira en étudiant la photographie qui avait sous les yeux. Elle représentait tous les maraudeurs (moins Peter) et Harry (ou plutôt Zachary). Au moins, il comprenait pourquoi le visiteur du futur était si froid avec ce dernier. Harry avait dû avoir beaucoup de mal à se contenir. Sirius n'était pas surpris que Peter ne se trouve pas sur cette photographie. Zachary quitta presque toujours la pièce lorsque celui-ci arrivait. Sirius effleura la silhouette de son filleul du pouce. Il se souvenait de Zachary Serpendor comme quelqu'un de détendu et de rieur. Merlin, le personnage de Zachary était si différent d'Harry. Sirius supposait que c'était parce que, pour la première fois, Harry avait pu être vu pour lui-même et non comme le garçon qui a survécu ou comme le fils de James et Lily Potter.

C'était un autre point qui contentait Sirius. Harry avait pu apprendre à connaitre ses parents. Pas en tant que parents, malheureusement, mais en tant qu'amis seulement. Toutefois, Sirius était certain qu'Harry saurait voir l'aubaine que c'était. Mais, au vu du temps que son filleul avait passé avec eux, c'était le cas. Même si cela avait été compromis dans un premier temps après qu'Harry ait pris la défense de leur « ennemi ».

Alors que le souvenir de l'évènement lui revenait en mémoire, Sirius se rembrunit sensiblement. Il y avait eu plus que de l'amitié entre Harry et Rogue, cette année là. Sirius en aurait mis sa main à couper. Rogue n'avait jamais été proche de personne mais cela avait été différent avec Zachary, en dépit du fait que celui-ci fut un Griffondor. D'après ce qu'avait pu observer les maraudeurs, Rogue s'était ouvert avec Zachary comme avec personne… Même Lily. Le Serpentard avait été rieur et détendu cette année et, après le départ de Zachary, il n'avait plus jamais été le même. Sirius ne pouvait pas ignorer qu'il avait existé quelque chose de profond entre ses deux là, certainement de l'amour. Tout comme il ne pourrait ignorer que ce sentiment existerait encore au retour d'Harry. Au moins dans un sens.

« On se replonge dans ses vieux souvenirs Black. »

Sirius sursauta au son de la voix froide et railleuse de Rogue. Il y a quelques heures à peine, l'animagus aurait vertement répliqué mais cela, c'était avant d'apprendre à connaitre l'identité de Zachary, l'ami (ou plus) de Severus Rogue. Pour le bien être et le futur bonheur de Harry, toutefois, il était déterminé à se montrer cordiale avec Rogue. Qui sait de quoi l'avenir serait fait.

« Effectivement, Rogue. J'ai retrouvé de vieilles photos. »

Sirius perçut sans mal la surprise de Rogue face à son absence de réplique. Puis, il le sentit se rapprocher doucement de la table. Sirius releva les yeux, déterminé à voir la réaction de l'homme lorsqu'il se rendrait compte que Zachary Serpendor était sur les photographies. Il ne fut pas déçu. L'espion se figea net et une émotion intense passa sur son visage avant qu'il ne remette en place ses boucliers mentaux.

« Quelqu'un d'intéressant Serpendor, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Certainement Black. Toutefois, je ne suis pas venu pour parler du passé. Je venais remettre sa potion à Lupin. »

« Il sera ravi… Juste une question, Rogue… Tu semblais bien t'entendre avec Zachary. Tu étais plus proche de lui qu'aucun d'entre nous. »

« Où veux-tu en venir Black ? »

Il était clair que la conversation rendait le maitre des potions nerveux. Sirius voyait cela d'un bon œil pour son filleul. Cela signifiait que Rogue était toujours sensible vis-à-vis de Zachary… Et donc d'Harry.

« Zach n'a jamais caché qu'il détestait Voldemort et sa cause. Il l'a même proclamé haut et fort… Alors, ma question est : Pourquoi as-tu rejoint ses rangs alors que tu avais une si haute estime de Zach ? »

Rogue resta silencieux si longtemps que l'animagus pensa qu'il ne répondrait pas à la question. Ce qui n'aurait pas été une surprise. Cependant au bout d'un instant, Rogue reprit la parole d'une voix trop calme pour être honnête.

« J'étais en colère contre Zachary. Il avait refusé de me dire qui il était. Il m'a dit qu'une fois rentré, il ferait tout pour que je ne découvre pas son identité réelle. Lorsqu'il est parti en tenant cette promesse… J'ai voulu me prouver que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Qu'il n'avait pas d'importance… Ce qui était faux. J'ai commis ma plus grande erreur alors que je savais déjà très bien qu'il était important. Je comprendrais qu'il ne veuille plus de moi. »

« Il savait beaucoup de choses, sur beaucoup de monde. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'il soit entré en relation avec toi en sachant très bien que tu prendrais la marque un jour. »

Rogue ne répondit pas à cela. Il se contenta de regarder fixement comme s'il ne croyait pas à ce qu'il entendait ou voyait. Sirius ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Il devait être troublant d'entendre son ennemi de toujours vous donner des paroles de réconforts et, à vrai dire, cela avait été difficile mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Si, un jour, Harry voulait ou devait révéler son identité à Severus Rogue et qu'ils décidaient de reprendre leur relation, Sirius ne voulait pas être mis de côté par son filleul à cause de sa propre réaction avec le maitre des potions. Et puis, Harry méritait le bonheur même si c'était avec l'ex-mangemort. Après tout, en commençant une relation avec Rogue dans le passé, le jeune homme savait dans quoi il s'engageait. Il savait ce qui Rogue était maintenant. Harry était bien assez mature, malheureusement, pour savoir ce qu'il faisait.

« Qu'en est-il de Potter ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu un problème pour le récupérer. Qu'a encore fait ce marmot arrogant ?»

Sirius releva les yeux vers le Serpentard, une réplique acide sur le bout des lèvres en raison de l'insulte faite à Harry. Il se reprit à temps, toutefois. Il comprenait pleinement pourquoi Harry ne désirait pas que Rogue découvre qu'il était Zachary. Il devait craindre la réaction de ce dernier. Sirius s'en inquiétait aussi si un jour il le découvrait. La haine de Rogue pour tout ce qui était lié aux maraudeurs et à James, en particulier, le faisait presque perdre toute raison. Irait-il jusqu'à croire que Harry s'était joué de lui ? Se détournerait-il, tout simplement, d'Harry pour l'unique raison que ce dernier fut le fils de James Potter ? Jeterait-il leur relation aux oubliettes sur cette simple raison ? Tant de choses qui devait inquiété Harry. Qui devait l'avoir freiner dans sa relation avec Severus Rogue. C'est pourquoi Sirius était conscient du sérieux de cette relation. Qu'elle soit amoureuse ou simplement amicale (bien que Sirius penche davantage sur le terme « amoureuse »). Harry savait ce qui l'attendait dans son temps et, pourtant, il avait pris le parti de Rogue et était devenu ami avec lui. Sirius voulait que les choses fonctionnent entre Rogue et Harry… Alors, s'il devait se montrer cordial avec l'homme pour que les choses aillent dans ce sens, ainsi soit-il.

« Les choses se sont arrangées. Harry va passer quelques temps à l'étranger… Chez un ami de Dumbledore. Dumbledore a accédé à la demande d'Harry, il y a quelques jours. Il va s'entrainer au combat. Il ne sera peut-être pas de retour avant la fin de l'année. »

Quelque chose comme de la surprise passa sur le visage de Rogue. D'après les préjugés que Rogue avait d'Harry, Sirius étant certain que le Serpentard ne s'attendait pas à une telle chose d'Harry.

« Il est agréable d'apprendre que Potter ait appris à réfléchir. » Déclara ensuite Rogue.

Il posa ensuite la potion tue-loup sur la table et s'apprêta à quitter la cuisine sans un salut lorsque Remus pénétra dans la pièce. Remus eut un instant d'hésitation puis il salua aimablement leur ancien camarade de classe. Rogue se figea à nouveau. Que Remus le salue n'avait rien d'inhabituel. Il avait essayé depuis leur retrouvaille de combler le fossé qui les séparait. De s'excuser des actions passées de maraudeurs. Ce ne fut sans doute pas la salutation de Remus qui l'immobilisa de cette manière. Après tout, il ignorait, tout simplement, le loup-garou habituellement. Non, ce qui l'arrêta était sans doute l'amabilité cumulée des deux maraudeurs. Ce qui là était inhabituel.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? » Murmura Rogue, méfiant.

Remus lança un regard interrogateur à son ami qui se redressa lentement sur son siège. Il allait devoir choisir soigneusement ses mots pour ne pas trahir Harry. Si le garçon ne voulait pas que Rogue sache qui était Zachary, ce n'était ni à Remus, ni à lui de le révéler au Serpentard. Toutefois, il devait expliquer sa soudaine amabilité.

« Il ne nous arrive rien de particulier… On s'est simplement replongé dans les vieux souvenirs… En particulier celle de nos deux dernières années. »

Sirius s'interrompit un moment en voyant Rogue se crisper à la mention de ces années particulières qui avaient été déterminant pour eux tous. En particulier, grâce à Zachary.

« Bref, on en ait venu à parler de Zach… Et, on s'est rappelé de son intervention pour te défendre. Ca m'a fait, de nouveau, réfléchir. On est dans le même camp, après tout. »

« Vous avez une idée de qui est réellement Zachary. »

« Zachary Serpendor ne nous a jamais dit quoi que ce soit qui nous permette de le reconnaitre dans son véritable temps. Comment veux-tu que l'on découvre qui il est. Et puis, on est coincé ici. »

Rogue ne répondit pas, les sourcils froncés. Sans doute à la recherche d'un mensonge. Mais, Sirius n'avait pas tout à fait menti. Certes, il connaissait l'identité réelle de Zach mais ce n'était pas lui qui leur avait donné des indices. C'était Dumbledore, pas Harry, qui leur avait dévoilé qui était vraiment le mystérieux visiteur du futur de leur sixième année. Enfin, Rogue, après un soupir quelque peu dédaigneux, quitta la pièce à grand pas. Sitôt qu'ils entendirent le son d'un transplanage, Remus se tourna vers son ami animagus, un sourcil levé haut.

« Pas de cris, Sirius ? »

« Je ne veux pas être rayé de la vie de mon filleul s'il décidait de continuer la relation qu'il a entamé dans le passé avec Rogue. »

« Ce n'est pas certain qu'il existe une telle relation. Ils étaient proches, certes, mais rien n'indiquait qu'ils étaient… intimes à la fin. »

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas prendre de risques. Et, de toute façon, Remus, tout comme lui, savait qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre Severus et Harry vers la fin.


	9. Chapter 9: Acceptation

Chapitre 9 : Acceptation

Les jours qui suivirent furent, au grand plaisir de Harry, calmes et sans surprise. Des jours si différents de ceux qu'il avait connu depuis qu'il était entré en Poudlard. Harry se sentait bien ici. Heureux. Bien sûr, ses amis lui manquaient. Il était nostalgique des soirées qu'ils passaient, tous les trois, juste à discuter. Il regrettait l'absence du Sirius et du Remus de son époque. Cependant, il réussissait à ne pas trop y penser. Surtout depuis que les maraudeurs avaient recommencé à lui parler. Cela avait mis quelques temps mais ils finalement suivi l'exemple de Remus. Harry savait que c'était, surtout, la déclaration qu'il avait faite aux Serpentards qui les avait décidés. Elle leur avait, sans doute, fait réalisé qu'il n'était pas un mangemort en dépit du fait qu'il protège un serpentard qui étudiait la magie noire. Quoiqu'il en soit, quelque soit la raison la raison de leur revirement, le résultat était là. Ils lui reparlaient malgré qu'il continue à fréquenté Severus. Harry en était soulagé. Il appréciait de pouvoir connaitre, un peu, ses parents. Même si ce n'était que du point de vue d'un ami et non d'un enfant. Il en profitait, aussi, pour récolter le plus d'informations possibles sur les parents de Neville. Harry avait décidé que Neville serait une des rares personnes à savoir qu'il avait été dans le passé. Si possible. Harry aurait trouvé cela injuste de ne pas pouvoir parler à Neville de ses parents alors que celui-ci n'avait, comme Harry, jamais eu de réelles interactions avec ses parents. Harry espérait que les quelques informations et les quelques bricoles qu'il lui donnerait ferait plaisir à son ami. Harry voyait ce voyage comme une chance de pouvoir mieux connaitre les adultes qui comptaient dans sa vie.

Dire qu'Harry n'avait pas été surpris de placer Severus Rogue dans cette catégorie aurait été faux. Il s'était surpris lui-même à vouloir en apprendre davantage sur son futur professeur de potion. Il avait été encore plus ahuris lorsqu'il avait, finalement, mis un nom sur le sentiment qui le parcourait lorsqu'il était en compagnie du jeune homme. Du désir. C'était ce qu'il ressentait. Du moins, dans un premier temps. Car, maintenant, Harry savait que ses sentiments pour Severus étaient beaucoup plus profonds. Lorsqu'il avait finalement admis ce qu'il ressentait, Harry s'était isolé une journée entière. Il avait été incapable de croire qu'il avait fait cela. En si peu de temps. On ne tombait pas amoureux en quelques semaines, n'est-ce pas ? Néanmoins, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était irrévocablement tombé amoureux de son futur professeur de potion. Professeur qui le haïssait. Mais, le plus troublant, c'était que le Severus Rogue de ce temps semblait lui retourner son sentiment. Il, pour la première fois, Harry se surprenait à penser égoïstement. A ne penser qu'à lui et non aux autres. A ne pas penser aux conséquences. Il se surprenait à vouloir vivre cette romance. En dépit de qui était, ou plutôt serait, Severus. Il ne voulait plus penser au professeur et se concentrer, uniquement, sur le jeune homme qui n'avait pas encore subis les épreuves qui le rendraient amer et froid. Il voulait aimer, intensément, Severus Rogue.

C'est avec ce désir, cette volonté, à l'esprit qu'Harry se trouvait, en cet instant, dans la salle de classe désinfectée. Il regardait, justement, Severus avec intensité alors que celui-ci lui parlait, avec potion, d'une potion de soin. Ils avaient décidé de continuer à se voir, bien qu'ils aient terminé l'apprentissage de l'Occlumentie. Harry avait proposé à Severus de l'aider en défense où, à la grande surprise d'Harry, il ne brillait pas. Pas encore, du moins. En échange, Severus devait lui donner des cours de potion. Séances qui, ironiquement, fonctionnaient très bien et étaient couronnées de succès. Le jeune Severus avait beaucoup plus de patience que son futur en matière d'apprentissage.

Harry ne réalisait pas ce qui s'apprêtait à faire. Ce qu'il fit. Il regardait, émerveillé, Severus lui parler avec passion de la potion et la seconde suivante, il s'était penché sur le jeune homme et l'embrassait. Severus écarquilla les yeux dans un premier temps mais, très vite, il fondit entre les bras qu'Harry n'avait pas tardé à passer autours de lui. Harry eut l'impression de goûter le paradis lorsque Severus lui rendit timidement son baiser. Harry poussa un soupire de contentement et approfondis son baiser. Tout était si facile, si naturel. Si normal. Ce n'était pas comme avec Cho où il n'avait pas cesser de se poser des questions. Cette fois, il savait quoi et quand faire les choses. Il avait l'impression d'être à sa place entre les bras de Severus. Il n'avait encore jamais ressenti cela.

« Sev… »

Harry se recula pour reprendre son souffle, incitant Severus à ouvrir les yeux. Harry fut satisfait en découvrant que ceux-ci étaient troublés par la passion. Harry sourit et passa, presque distraitement, les doigts dans la chevelure de Severus. Elle n'était pas graisseuse comme tous les pensait. Les cheveux de Severus étaient si épais et si raide qu'ils en donnaient l'impression. Et, Harry savait que passer ses journées autours de chaudrons jouaient aussi un rôle dans cette apparence.

« Ry ? »

Harry cligna des yeux surpris à cette appellation et reporta son attention sur le jeune homme qui était à genoux à ses côtés. Severus se troubla et commença à marmonner des excuses.

« Stop… Severus, pourquoi tu t'excuses ? »

« Je pensais que tu n'avais pas apprécié que je… »

« Non, non… Ca me va. Tu es le seul à m'appeler comme ça. »

Severus ne répondit pas et sembla hypnotisé par le sourire sincère d'Harry. Il carra les épaules et sembla prendre sous courage à deux mains avant de se pencher sur son camarade de classe pour l'embrasser, cette fois de sa propre initiative.

Un trille et un flash de lumière leur firent rompre leur baiser quelques temps plus tard. Harry poussa un soupire exaspéré et tourna la tête vers le phénix qui était perché sur le dossier d'une chaise de la pièce.

« C'est ton phénix, n'est-ce pas ? Il est apparu en même tant que toi. »

Harry hésita puis décida que même s'il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à Severus à son propos, il pouvait lui parler, tout de même, se confier sur certaine chose. Il avait des choses à son propos que personne ne savait. Qu'il n'avait dire à personne, des choses dont il n'avait jamais voulu parler. Il se surprenait, pourtant, à vouloir se confier à Severus comme jamais il ne s'était confié.

« C'est lui qui m'a transporté ici. Et, c'est lui qui me ramènera… lorsqu'il jugera qu'il est temps. Il est apparu lorsque j'ai reçu mon héritage magique. Il s'appelle Maeldan »

« Et, c'est à quelle époque qu'il te ramènera ? »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire, Severus. »

Severus le fusilla du regard mais n'insista pas. Pour le moment. Il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse. Toutefois, il n'allait pas abandonné. Il allait obtenir des réponses, foi de Severus Rogue ! Et puis, pour le moment, il avait d'autres questions plus urgentes.

« C'était pour quoi le baiser ? Un pari de Griffondor. »

« Non ! J'ai… J'ai juste eu envi de t'embrasser. Je ne ferais pas de blagues aussi cruelles… J'aime être avec toi. »

« C'est fou ! Je suis plus âgé que toi ! »

« N'importe quoi ! Tu es né en septembre, je suis de juillet. Je suis l'ainé ! »

« Arrête tes idioties. Je ne plaisante pas. »

Harry soupira et relava les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de Severus, avec détermination.

« Ecoute, je sais dans quoi je m'engage. Davantage que toi, en tous les cas. Et, l'âge ne serait pas un problème pour moi… Nous sommes des sorciers, Severus. Nous vivons bien plus vieux que les moldus. Regarde Dumbledore ! Et, je peux te certifier qu'il est toujours aussi bien portant à mon époque. »

« Pourquoi tu ne eux rien me dire sur toi. Je… je t'aime. Je veux que l'on reprenne notre histoire à ton époque. »

Harry pinça les lèvres et détourna quelques instants la tête. Il s'était douté dès la fin de leur premier baiser que Severus poserait cette exigence à un moment donné. Il ne pensait pas, toutefois, que ce serait aussi vite. Les sentiments du jeune homme devaient déjà être profonds. Ce qui, à la grande honte d'Harry, lui faisait plaisir. Il savait, pourtant, que ce serait mieux pour Severus que ce ne soit pas le cas. Harry avait énormément réfléchissait. Il mentirait en disant qu'il n'avait pas envisagé de tout dire à Severus à propos de lui. De lui révéler de quelle époque il venait, quel était son véritable nom. Mais il était bien conscient que dans son présent, une relation ne serait pas possible. Pas en raison de la différence d'âge. Harry avait dit la vérité en proclamant que ce n'était pas important pour lui. Non, en vérité, il craignait la réaction de son petit-ami – car, c'est ce qu'était Severus, à présent – s'il découvrait qu'il aimait le fils de James Potter. Harry ne pouvait pas penser que le Severus de son présent puisse être heureux de découvrir qu'il avait touché, embrassé, aimé Harry Potter, son élève honnis. Si Severus Rogue ne le rejetait pas pour cette simple raison, Harry était sûr qu'il le rejetterait à cause de sa duplicité. L'adulte Severus Rogue se complaisait à croire que Harry était arrogant, imbécile, fainéant… Il penserait, irrévocablement, que Harry l'avait trompé et s'était moqué de lui. Harry était sûr que le Severus de son temps ne lui laisserait pas la chance de s'expliquer et le rejetterait cruellement. Or, Harry ne voulait pas vivre cela. C'était lâche d'agir ainsi, il le savait, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de souffrir. Même s'il savait qu'il souffrirait en le côtoyant sans pouvoir l'aimer ouvertement. En recevant les insultes que son amour ne manquerait pas de lui lancer. Tout plutôt que de se faire rejetait à cause de son nom.

Aussi, Harry se tourna-t-il vers Severus et dit la vérité à Severus. Il lui dit d'une voix tremblante qu'il ne lui dirait pas qui il était, ni de quelle époque il venait. Qu'il ne lui dirait jamais.

« Je ne prendrais pas contact avec toi, Severus, lorsque je rentrerais. Tu es quelqu'un de bien de mon présent mais tu te méfie de tout le monde… Tu te méfieras de moi. Tu douteras de ce que nous avons vécu. Je suis certain que tu penseras que tout était faux. Je ne veux pas voir la méfiance dans tes yeux. »

Severus le regarda fixement de ses yeux d'encre et hocha simplement la tête d'un geste sec, si semblable à ceux de son futur que Harry eut un léger sourire.

« Je comprend ton choix. Mais je ne l'accepte pas. Je te guetterais, Ry, et je te trouverais. Et, je t'aimerais comme jamais tu n'auras été aimé. »

Harry sourit simplement, tristement. Il n'était pas surpris par la déclaration de Severus. Toutefois, il doutait sincèrement qu'il le découvre. Jamais il ne verrait, n'admettrait que le Zachary Serpendor qu'il aimait tant et l'Harry Potter qu'il détestait tant étaient une seule et même personne. Il le nierait, inconsciemment, sans doute. Jusqu'au bout.


	10. Chapter 10: Nuit de pleine lune

Chapitre 10 : nuit de pleine lune

Décembre arriva sans qu'Harry ne voit le temps passé. Il était vraiment heureux ici et aurait souhaité ne jamais quitté ce temps. Toutefois, il savait que ce n'était pas sa place. Un jour où l'autre (et Harry songeait qu'il viendrait toujours trop tôt), son fichu phénix le renverrait dans son propre temps. Harry avait un destin à accomplir, après tout ! Et, il savait que tout changerait lorsqu'il reviendrait dans son présent. Il ne serait plus aussi heureux que dans ce passé qui ne lui appartenait même pas. Dans son présent, il n'aurait pas Severus à ses côtés. C'est pourquoi, il passait le plus de temps possible avec le futur espion. Il voulait emmagasiner le plus de souvenirs heureux possibles. Bien sûr, Severus et lui se faisaient très discrets dans leur relation. Par les temps qui courrait à cette époque, il était mal vu que un Griffondor et un Serpentard sorte ensemble… Sans compter que les langues se serraient déchainés si on avait appris que le visiteur du futur sortait avec un contemporain de l'époque. Toutefois, Harry pensait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas montrés assez discrets pour un certain groupe d'étudiants. Harry percevait les regards des maraudeurs un peu trop insistants. Mais, attentifs et curieux comme ils étaient, Harry n'étaient pas surpris qu'ils aient remarqué son manage. Après tout, ils étaient certainement les mieux placés pour s'apercevoir qu'il passait rarement ses nuits là où il était censé se trouver. C'était, sans doute, ces absences nocturnes qui les avaient interpellé car Harry était certain qu'en public ne semblait être rien de plus qu'une profonde amitié. Harry et Severus y avait veillé.

Cependant, aucun des garçons n'avaient posé de questions. Sans doute par manque de preuves. Harry, toutefois, était certain qu'il aurait droit à un véritable interrogatoire une fois rentré… Dans le cas où Sirius et Remus auraient découvert que Zacchary et le fils de leur meilleur ami ne faisait qu'un. Ce qui était très certainement le cas, les connaissant et connaissant Dumbledore. Le vieil homme avait, sans doute, découvert le pourquoi de sa disparition le soir même et n'aurait certainement pas résisté à son envi de choquer les presque oncles de Harry. Cependant, Harry savait que Dumbledore n'aurait rien dit à Severus sur sa véritable destination. L'homme le connaissait bien et respectait son intimité. Il n'aurait pas révéler quelque chose d'aussi important de son propre chef, sans rien savoir de l'avis de Harry sur la question.

D'autre part, il avait terminé la lecture du livre sur les elfes que lui avait remis Dumbledore et appris énormément de choses à propos de sa « race ». Une chose, en particulier, l'avait intrigué. Les elfes des bois, comme certaines autres créature magiques, avait… un lien particulier avec la lune. Surtout la pleine lune. Harry avait lu que les elfes étaient « appelés », régulièrement, par la lune. Selon le livre, cette attirance s'expliquait par le fait que les rayons lunaires permettaient aux elfes de ressourcer spirituellement. Le livre n'était pas précis mais insistait sur le fait que c'était nécessaire à la survie des elfes. Ce qu'Harry avait compris un soir de décembre, une semaine exactement avant noël.

Il avait sentis cette nécessité irrépressible d'être dehors, sous les rayons lunaires. Comme il avait une idée de ce que ce besoin signifiait, il n'avait pas lutté contre cette impulsion de ce rendre hors de l'établissement et de s'approcher des rives du lac pour profiter de la nuit au mieux.

Dès que les rayons lunaires lui étaient parvenus, Harry avait senti un frisson de bien être et de plaisir le parcourir. Indifférent à l'air froid, même galcial, il avait retiré sa cape et sa veste et laisser ses ailes se déployer. Ses ailes, semblables à celles des libellules, frémirent et battirent, presque d'elles même alors les rayons de la lune tombaient sur elle. Harry poussa un profond soupir et ferma les yeux, la tête rejetée en arrière. La sensation était étrange. Il pouvait presque sentir les rayons s'infiltrer en lui et parcourir entièrement son corps. Il se sentait plus vigoureux, plus alerte.

Cependant, ce bien être fut rompu par un cri d'alarme. Harry sursauta et écarquilla les yeux et se troubla lorsque Severus lui agrippa le bras, une peur primaire inscrite sur le visage.

« Ry, il ne faut pas rester ici. Ce n'est pas sûr. »

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, un grognement menaçant perça le silence de la nuit. Severus poussa, immédiatement, un gémissement de désespoir et de peur, le regard fixé droit devant lui, sur la gauche de son compagnon. Harry tourna la tête dans cette direction et sentit son cœur se figé et son souffle se bloquer. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Comment avait-il pu oublier les virer nocturne des maraudeurs. Harry se mit à trembler violement. Il avait davantage peur pour Severus que pour lui-même. Il savait que s'il arrivait quelque chose au Serpentard, ce serait de sa faute. Severus était là pour lui. Il était venu pour l'avertir d'un danger. Pour le prémunir d'une attaque.

Déterminé à le protéger, même au péril de sa vie, Harry se décala de façon à être entre son petit-ami et la créature sanguinaire qu'était Remus Lupin cette nuit. Ce léger mouvement d'Harry pour faire face déclencha la fureur du loup-garou qui poussa un hurlement de rage et chargea dans la direction des deux imprudents. Harry, même s'il avait gardé les yeux fixés sur le lycanthrope vit, du coin de l'œil, un chien et un cerf arrivé au pas de course à l'orée de la forêt. Cependant, ils n'eurent pas la possibilité d'agir. Le loup monstrueux n'était, en effet, plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Harry et de Severus. Harry recula d'un pas, entrainant avec lui Severus, leva la main devant lui et s'écria, bien inutilement.

« STOP ! »

Severus qui avait fermé les yeux lorsque le loup-garou était arrivé à proximité d'eux, dans l'attente d'une attaque, les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard lorsqu'il réalisa que celle-ci n'avait pas lieu. Ce qui vit, alors, lui fit battre le cœur à coup redoublé. Pas par peur mais d'émerveillement. Les ailes de Zachary s'étaient totalement déployées et, pour Severus qui les voyait pour la première fois, c'était un spectacle merveilleux. Le visiteur du futur se tenait bien droit, sans paraitre avoir peur, bien campé sur ses jambes. Severus se pencha sur le côté, sans quitté la sécurité du dos de son petit ami, et regarda dans la direction de Lupin, la baguette pointée dans cette même direction. Toutefois, il réalisa, très vite, que lancer un sort quelconque ne serait pas utile. Le loup s'était, en effet, immobilisé net à l'injonction de Zachary, le museau à moins de deux centimètres de la main de celui-ci. A la main tremblante de son petit-ami et à l'expression de stupeur de son visage, Severus réalisa que le jeune homme ne s'attendit pas à ce qui venait de se passer. Il était parfaitement clair qu'il s'attendait à être dépecé vivant par le loup-garou.

Harry prit une respiration tremblante, incapable de croire qu'il était encore vivant et sans aucune blessure. Il sursauta légèrement comme le loup-garou devant lui grogna légèrement et secoua la tête. Toutefois, malgré les gestes irrités du lycanthrope, celui-ci n'attaqua pas. Il ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il venait de se passé mais Harry estima que le mieux était de continuer à parler. Harry déglutit et murmura d'une voix tremblante.

« Calme. N'attaque pas d'accord. »

Le loup grogna et, à la grande frayeur de Harry, s'avança… Pour donner un coup de tête affectueux contre la main toujours tendue de celui qui lui faisait face. Harry hoqueta et croisa, pour la première fois, le regard du lycanthrope. Harry écarquilla les yeux de stupeur quand il y nota l'absence de rage animale. Bien au contraire, le regard que lui retournait le lycanthrope lui semblait bien humain… Une douceur et une sagesse familière se dégageaient des yeux du loup-garou. Harry hésita puis souffla, incapable de croire aux mots qu'il allait prononcé.

« Remus ? »

Il perçut le sursaut de surprise de Severus derrière lui mais n'en tint pas compte, son attention entièrement tournée sur la créature face à lui. Le loup-garou lui répondit d'un jappement joyeux et vint se frotter contre son corps. Comme un chien. Harry, rassuré, se détendit et glissa un regard furtif vers l'orée de la forêt. Les deux animagus étaient aussi figés que Severus et Harry. Harry ne montra pas aux deux étranges animaux qui les avaient vus et posa, de nouveau, son regard sur la créature qui s'était assise et le regardait, la langue pendante.

« Bon… Ok… J'avais lu que les elfes avaient une affinité exceptionnelle avec certaines créatures redoutées, dont les loups-garous… Mais, je ne pensais pas que ça irait jusque là. » D'une voix un peu blanche.

« Ry ? Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ?»

Harry se tourna vers Severus qui pointait, déterminé et farouchement protecteur, sa baguette vers Remus qui se blottit un peu contre les jambes de celui qui lui permettait d'avoir un contrôle total sur son loup.

« Ca va, Sev… Retourne au cachot. Je te verrais demain. Je vais rester un peu avec lui. »

« Stupide griffondor ! Tu ne peux pas faire fonctionner tes neurones ! Lupin est dangereux. Aucun être intelligent ne resterait en sa présence lorsqu'il est sous cette forme. »

Harry resta quelque peu interloquer à cette diatribe. Comme toujours lorsque le jeune Severus prononçait une phrase digne de son exemplaire du futur. Harry était toujours surpris lorsque l'ombre de celui qu'il serait plus tard se dressait dans la peau de Severus. A cette époque Severus était encore quelqu'un de vulnérable et d'assez confiant. Bien que certain très de caractère dans son futur soit déjà bien présent. Harry retrouva, finalement, la parole et déclara qu'il avait la situation sous contrôle.

« Très bien mais s'il t'arrache un membre, tu ne viendras pas pleurer dans mes robes, Serpendor ! »

Harry grimaça lorsque Severus tourna les talons et fila, dans un grand envolé de cape, vers le château. Il espérait vraiment que son colérique et rancunier petit ami ne mettrait pas trop de temps à lui pardonner. Un geignement plaintif et désolé lui détourna l'attention et il sourit à Remus.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Remus. C'est un bon ami. Fidèle si on réussit à gagner sa confiance. Il ne restera pas fâcher. »

Ragaillardie, Remis sautilla presque, faisant rire Harry. Il aimait voir Remus et Sirius sous ce nouveau jour, ici. Sans le poids des erreurs et des lourdes épreuves qu'ils avaient vécus au cours des années.

« Es-tu d'accord pour que je reste ? Peut-être que l'on devrait retourner du côté où tu devrais être.»

Harry avait employé un ton assez sévère. Il n'avait jamais approuvé certaine des actions des maraudeurs du temps de leurs adolescences. Leur viré nocturne durant la pleine lune étant l'un des actes qu'il approuvait le moins… En plus de se mettre à plusieurs pour battre quelqu'un. Harry avait joué ce rôle de souffre douleur. Il ne souhaitait à personne de jouer ce rôle. Pas même à son pire ennemi. Ce que Severus Rogue, en particulier, n'était plus. A sa réflexion, Remus eut le bon ton de paraitre contrit. Harry secoua la tête et demanda à son compagnon de lui montrer le chemin. Harry glissa un nouveau coup d'œil en direction des animagus et les vit disparaitre dans la forêt. Mais, sans doute qu'ils ne s'éloigneraient pas, par mesure de précaution.

Harry resta, donc, tout le reste de la nuit avec Remus. Pas Lunard, le loup-garou, mais Remus, vraiment. En cette nuit de pleine lune particulière, c'était l'humain qui avait le plein contrôle du corps du loup-garou. A la fin de la nuit, alors que l'aube pointait, Harry se doutait que cette nuit de pleine serait pour Remus l'un de ses meilleurs souvenirs. Simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas souffert de la transformation. Car, en effet, lorsque son corps redevint celui d'un humain, alors qu'Harry se tenait à ses côtés, Remus ne laissa échapper aucun son de souffrance. Durant toute sa transformation, Remus garda les yeux fixés sur Harry, sans chercher à dissimuler la reconnaissance et l'émerveillement qu'il ressentait, alors.

« Ca va aller, Remus ? » Demanda Harry lorsque son ami eut retrouvé sa forme humaine.

« Oui… »

« Super ! Je te laisse, alors. Je suppose que tu ne devrais pas être là. »

« Non… Zach, je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé. »

Harry connaissait bien Remus, c'était une personne foncièrement bonne, et il entendait clairement le remord et la culpabilité que le jeune homme ressentait. C'est pourquoi, il n'insista pas sur les évènements de la nuit. Il tapota simplement l'épaule de son compagnon pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et déclara qu'il devait rentrer au dortoir. Et, alors qu'il retournait au château, Harry se promit qu'une fois qu'il serait de retour dans son temps, Remus ne passerait plus une seul nuit de pleine lune, seul.


	11. Chapter 11: Sortie à PréauLard

Chapitre 11 : Sortie à Pré-au-lard

Le lendemain de cette nuit de pleine, Harry fut ravi de découvrir que Remus était assez en forme pour sortir de l'infirmerie pour le petit déjeuné. En grande partie grâce à lui, sans doute. Bien que l'action ait été involontaire. Harry ne regrettait pas ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. Il ne regrettait d'être rester tenir compagnie à Remus, même si cela avait pour résultat d'être ignorer par Severus. Le jeune homme avait, en effet, évité son petit ami secret toute la matinée et l'avait fusillé du regard durant tout le repas du midi. Remus avait, bien sûr, repéré le manège des deux garçons et s'était excusé de vive voix auprès de Harry qui avait simplement fait un geste dédaigneux de la main en déclarant que ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute et qu'il ne le tenait pas rigueur.

« Allez-vous à Pré-au-lard, cet après midi ? » Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

« Oui. Nous allons faire quelques achats de noël. Tu veux nous accompagner ? Lily devrait être là aussi. Je crois qu'elle commence à apprécier James. »

« J'aimerais si cela ne dérange personne. J'ai, moi aussi, quelques cadeaux à acheter. »

Remus fronça les sourcils et sembla hésité à dire le fond de sa pensée puis, finalement, il se décida et souffla :

« Pour qui, ces cadeaux ? Je veux dire tu n'es pas de cette époque et tu ne veux pas que l'on sache de qui tu es proche dans ton présent, alors… »

« Oui mais j'ai appris à connaitre certaines personnes ici et certaines sont devenues des amis. Je trouve normal de leur offrir un présent. »

Le loup-garou sembla légèrement dubitatif mais ne répliqua pas. Harry lui en fut reconnaissant. Car, en vérité, il comptait offrir ces fameux cadeaux à sa famille (Remus comprit puisqu'il considérait ce dernier comme un oncle, ou presque un père) et Severus. Décrire ces derniers comme de simples nouveaux amis étaient une excuse un peu bancale. Harry était certain que si Remus cherchait à creuser, un peu plus, les raisons qui motivaient Harry, il trouverait quelle relation lié véritablement le visiteur à ses fameux « amis ». Mais, Remus semblait avoir toujours été quelqu'un de sage. Il semblait, en effet, déterminé à ne pas poser de questions à risque au visiteur du temps qu'il côtoyait.

Remus laissa donc tomber le sujet et se tourna vers le reste des maraudeurs qui venaient de les rejoindre à table. Ceux-ci ne semblaient pas encore être revenu de leur surprise et regardait Harry comme s'ils tentaient de résoudre une énigme. Ce qui, à bien y réfléchir, était certainement bien le cas.

Toutefois, le regard qui dérangeait le plus Harry était celui de Pettigrew. Depuis qu'Harry l'avait remis en place lorsque les maraudeurs avaient agressé Sirius, l'animagus rat n'avait cessé de le fuir. Et, s'ils se trouvaient, tous les deux, dans la même pièce, le rat faisait tout pour ne pas croiser son regard. Harry s'était douté que la raison de cette fuite constante était que le traitre avait peur que le visiteur du temps dise son secret. Ce qu'Harry aurait aimé pouvoir faire. Bien des vies auraient été, sans doute, été épargné. Cependant, s'il agissait ainsi, il pouvait tout aussi bien aggraver les choses dans son temps. Or, il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Aussi, la fuite constante de Pettigrew arrangeait énormément Harry. C'est la raison pour laquelle le Griffondor du futur repéra si rapidement le changement d'attitude de l'animagus. Pettigrew le fixait avec une intensité dérangeante, à présent. Harry frissonna, malgré lui. Il était d'autant plus inquiet qu'il n'avait pas vu le rat de toute la matinée. Or, habituellement, le garçon ne s'éloignait guère de ses protecteurs. Surtout un samedi. Ce changement de comportement ne lui disait vraiment rien qui vaille. Lorsqu'il croisait le regard de Pettigrew, il avait l'impression que celui-ci le regardait comme s'il avait trouvé le plus merveilleux des trésors. Bref, étant donné qui était Pettigrew, ce qu'il était mais, surtout, pour qui il travaillait, Harry n'aimait pas ce regard. Mais, peut-être Harry voyait-il le mal partout. Peut-être était-il un peu trop paranoïaque. Il était possible que Pettigrew pense, simplement, avoir trouvé un nouveau défenseur en sa personne. Un défenseur plus puissant que les maraudeurs. Harry avait bien trop de soucis en tête sans qu'il ait à se soucier de ce rat, en plus.

Il détourna donc rapidement son attention de Pettigrew alors que l'ensemble du groupe se levait (Sirius l'entrainant dans le mouvement) pour se rendre à Pré-au-lard. Harry capta, l'espace d'un instant, le regard accablé et colérique de Severus avant que celui-ci ne se rut hors de la grande salle, en direction des cachots. Harry secoua doucement la tête face à la réaction du jeune homme. Franchement, il n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi borné que l'amateur de potions. Il paraissait évident à Harry que ce serait à lui de faire le démarche de réconciliation. Pensif, Harry se demanda sur le Severus adulte était aussi émotif que sa jeune version derrière son masque qu'il s'obstinait à porter. Harry l'espérait. Il espérait que Severus n'avait pas tant changé qu'il le paraissait. Car, si Severus avait véritablement tant changé, le monde avait perdu quelqu'un d'admirable. Et, malheureusement, Harry ne connaissait pas la version adulte de Severus pour savoir si la personnalité qu'il affichait était la vraie. Et, il savait, aussi, qu'il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de le savoir.

« Alors, Zach ! Par quoi veux-tu commencer ? »

Harry revint à la réalité à la question de Sirius. Il s'aperçut, un peu honteux, qu'il avait négligé ses camarades. De longues minutes apparemment puisque Harry voyait déjà les abords du village. Il donna un regard d'excuse au groupe et réfléchit, quelques instants, aux magasins qu'il voulait visiter.

Il avait déjà son cadeau pour Sirius. Aussi, il n'aurait pas à chercher un présent pour son futur parrain. La chance avait voulu que Sirius déclare peu de temps auparavant qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir chien mais que ses parents avait toujours refusé. Ce qui n'avait pas étonner Harry outre mesure. Harry avait du prendre sur lui pour ne pas réagir à la déclaration pleine de sous entendu que son père avait faite après la proclamation de son ami. « Tu n'a pas besoin d'un chien, tu en as toutes les caractéristiques ! ». La mérite de cette discussion avait été qu'elle avait permis à Harry de fabriquer son cadeau sans que celui-ci n'attire l'attention. Harry avait, en effet, réussi à transfigurer une vieille souche en un sinitros, presque grandeur nature. Il avait même réussis à faire en sorte que le chien s'anime un peu lorsque l'on prononçait un mot de passe, le dit mot de passe étant Patmol. Harry avait été particulièrement ravi de l'effet. Le chien de bois, remuait, en effet, un peu la queue et aboyait silencieusement. Harry espérait, sincèrement, que cela plairait à son parrain.

Bref, Harry décida que le premier cadeau qu'il achèterait serait celui de son père. Aussi, déclara-t-il que le magasin de quidditch serait l'idéal si cela convenait aux autres. Une fois sur place, ils se dispersèrent, tous, dans le magasin pour procéder à leurs achats. Harry prit le temps de regarder autours de lui, notant combien le magasin avait changé. Harry acheta pour son père le vif d'entrainement le plus performant et l'abonna à une revue de quidditch. Il supposait que c'était suffisant pour son père qui était un véritable fan du sport. Bien d'avantage que son fils, en tous les cas.

Harry avait été surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il avait trouvé des idées de cadeaux. Après tout, il connaissait très peu Lily, Severus et les maraudeurs. Même Sirius et Remus, il les connaissait mal. Après tout, cela ne faisait que quatre ans qu'ils étaient entré dans sa vie et il avait eu très peu de contact avec eux. Pourtant, cela avait été relativement facile de deviner ce qui leur plairait.

A la demande d'Harry, leur prochaine étape fut la papeterie. Il songea qu'il trouverait certainement son bonheur pour offrir un cadeau à sa mère et à Remus. Il avait noté que ces deux là étaient comme lui lorsqu'il s'agissait de présents. Ils étaient facile à contenté.

Pour sa mère, par exemple, Harry avait opté pour un ensemble de plume à dessin. Harry avait rapidement découvert, avec émotions, que Lily Evans était douée pour le dessin et faisait, sans cesse, des croquis sur tous les bouts de parchemins qui tombaient entre ses mains délicates. Harry avait, sans honte, voler quelques dessins de sa mère qu'il comptait bien ramener avec lui et garder précieusement. Dans le lot, il y avait trois dessins destinés à Neville. Des portraits animés de ses parents, en couple.

Ces dessins n'auraient pas de prix pour eux. Surtout pour Harry qui avait peu de chose personnelle à quoi se raccrocher pour se rappeler ses parents. Contrairement à Neville. Il avait questionné Sirius et Remus à ce sujet. Les deux hommes avaient déclaré qu'en dehors de ce qu'il y avait dans le coffre principal des Potter (auquel il aurait accès à dix sept ans), tout avait disparu dans l'explosion de la maison, la nuit fatale. Harry soupira et sortit de ses pensées moroses pour chercher le cadeau de Remus.

Ensuite, Harry avait décidé d'offrir une sacoche à Remus. Et, c'était la vérité. Il avait pris cette décision avant de tomber en arrêt devant LA sacoche. Harry la reconnut immédiatement comme celle que Remus avait avec lui dans le train lors de leur première rencontre (bien sûr, Harry ne comptabilisait pas l'époque où il était un nourrisson). Harry était certain que c'était elle. Bien entendu, elle était neuve et aucune inscription n'était lisible sur le cuir brun clair mais Harry était certain de ne pas se tromper. Il s'agissait bien de la sacoche que Remus transportait précieusement avec lui. Harry effleura le sac du bout des doigts, presque révérencieusement. Etait-il possible que ce soit lui qui est offert ce sac si sacré aux yeux de Lupin ? En tous les cas, cela paraissait très probable. En venant au village, il avait compté obtenir un sac pour Remus et y faire inscrire un proverbe qui, Harry l'espérait, l'aiderait dans les années futures. Ce proverbe était-il sur la sacoche du futur Remus ? Etait-il l'une des raisons pour lesquelles le loup-garou veillait le bagage à main comme sur un trésor.

« Puis-je vous aider, jeune homme ? »

Harry sursauta et prit immédiatement sa décision. Il s'empara de la sacoche et la posa, avec l'ensemble de plumes, sur le comptoir du marchand.

« J'aimerais ajouter le texte 'R. ' sur l'extérieur de la sacoche. Et, ce proverbe à l'intérieur. » Indiqua Harry en tendant le parchemin où il avait noté le proverbe.

Le marchand sourit et hocha la tête avant de lancer plusieurs sorts. A la suite de quoi, il montra son œuvre à son client. Harry sourit et hocha la tête, satisfait, en effleurant le texte qui indiquait : « Le bonheur passe par l'acceptation de soi ». Il espérait vraiment que cela aiderait Remus à garder le moral à l'avenir.

Lorsqu'Harry ressortit, enfin du magasin, ses achats rétrécis dans un sac, il repéra les autres près des trois balais. Il les rejoignit rapidement mais ne fit pas mine de pénétrer dans le bâtiment.

« J'ai encore un achat à faire. Je vous rejoins dès que j'ai terminé. »

Les adolescents se contentèrent de hocher la tête et de rentrer se réchauffer. Harry aperçut, avec amusement, Sirius se précipiter vers le bar pour attirer l'attention de madame Rozmerta. Parfois, Sirius et Ron avaient des réactions étrangement simillaire.

Harry s'éloigna, à pas rapides, de la taverne et se rendit directement à sa destination. Il savait, très exactement, ce qu'il voulait pour Severus. Il voulait un médaillon avec les plus fortes protections. Pour contrer les attaques mentales et certains sorts. Il savait Severus assez fort pour se défendre sans aide. Il avait toute confiance en ses compétences. Mais, un petit coup de pouce ne pouvait pas faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry, donc, arriva rapidement à la bijouterie. Il y pénétra nerveusement. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il achetait quelques choses pour un petit-ami. Et, Severus n'était pas quelqu'un qui était facilement contenté. Mais, c'était à croire que la chance était avec Harry car le jeune homme repéra rapidement l'objet parfait pour Severus Rogue. Parfait pour un Serpentard. C'était un serpent en roulé sur lui-même en argent. Ses yeux, la seule source de couleur de l'objet, étaient faits d'un éclat d'émeraude hypnotisant.

Harry, après avoir posé quelques questions, réalisa vite que sa première impression était juste. Le propriétaire de la boutique lui révéla que le médaillon de puissants sorts de protections qui se renforçaient avec le temps. Or, cela faisait déjà deux décennies que le médaillon était enfermé dans la boutique.

Inutile de dire qu'Harry l'acheta sans plus d'hésitation. En sortant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder les yeux rivés dessus, le pouce droit le caressant, presque amoureusement. C'est à cet instant que l'improbable se réalisa. La tête d'argent du serpent se redressa lentement, comme si la créature sortait d'un long sommeil, et se fixa, ensuite, droit sur Harry.

« Hum, un nouveau propriétaire. » Siffla-t-il.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et regarda autours de lui avant de filer droit dans une ruelle déserte, entre deux boutiques.

« Tu es vivants ? » Demanda-t-il au médaillon lorsqu'il fut à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Oh ! Un parleur. Je ne suis pas vivant, idiot ! Simplement magique. Tu es mon nouveau propriétaire, alors ? »

« Non. Je vais te donner à quelqu'un d'important pour moi. Pour le protéger. »

« Bien, je suis content. J'en avais assez de cette boutique poussiéreuse. »

« Tu ne lui feras pas de mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. Au contraire, je ne ménagerais pas mes efforts pour protéger ton compagnon, parleur. Les parleurs sont rares et incompris. Ils doivent se cacher pour ne pas être tué. Mon créateur a connu cela. C'était un homme bon. Tu l'es aussi, je le sens. Je vais te servir et servir ton compagnon »

« Oh ! Eh bien, merci. »

A cet instant, il entendit Lily l'interpeller. Harry glissa rapidement le médaillon dans une de ses poches et rejoignit les maraudeurs et Lily. Il était on ne peut plus satisfait de ses achats. En particulier du médaillon. Quoi de mieux qu'un serpent d'argent magique qui réagissait au fourchelang pour protéger Severus de Voldemort.


	12. Chapter 12: Nuit de passion

Chapitre 12 : Nuit de passion

Les jours passèrent et noël arriva sans que Harry s'en appercoive. Il partageait son temps entre les maraudeurs, Lily, le futur couple Londubat et Severus qui s'évertuait toujours à le fuir. Harry passa donc la matinée de Noël avec ses amis Griffondors, heureux mais irrité et attristé par la fuite de Severus. Toutefois, Harry comptait bien utiliser l'entêtement griffondorien que lui rapprochait le Severus adulte pour coincer sa jeune version.

Malheureusement, Harry, en dépit de ses efforts, n'eut même pas l'occasion de voir le Serpentard. Il en découvrit, bien vite, la raison. Severus se contentait, tout simplement, de rester dans son dortoir… pour éviter Harry, certainement. Mais, foi de Potter, il ne l'aurait pas à ce jeu-là. Harry était bien déterminé à le coincer et à lui parler. Même si cela signifiait passer la nuit près du dortoir des Serpentards et à l'attraper le lendemain.

C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit que Harry se cacha dans une alcôve, à la nuit tombée, peu après le couvre feu. Harry connaissait bien l'affection de son professeur de potions pour les règlements (pour l'avoir défier plusieurs fois à ce sujet), aussi, la dernière chose à laquelle s'attendait Harry était de voir Severus se glisser, à minuit, hors des dortoirs Serpentards pour parcourir les couloirs. Le jeune griffondor mit plusieurs secondes avant de revenir de sa surprise. Et, enfin, lorsqu'il y parvint, il suivit discrètement le futur espion qui ne se rendit compte de rien. Harry sut rapidement où le jeune homme se rendait. Presque trois ans plus tôt, il avait parcouru ce même couloir à des heures indues. Et, finalement, comme l'avait s'y bien deviné le Survivant, Severus Rogue s'arrêta devant le tableau qui délimitait la salle de bain des préfets et y pénétra sans une seule hésitation, inconscient que, derrière lui, dans l'obscurité, son petit ami avait tout vu et tout entendu.

Harry hésita l'espace de quelques secondes, sachant qu'il n'y serait pas la bienvenue. Il tapota le paquet qui se trouvait dans sa poche depuis le matin et y puisa le courage de rejoindre le Serpentard.

La salle de bain n'avait pas changé. Pas de façon significative en tous les cas. Le lustre de chandelles était toujours là, ou plutôt déjà là, éclairant les lieux en douceur. Le marbre blanc du sol était toujours d'une blancheur étincelante. Toutefois, cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas les robinets d'or ou l'immense piscine qui retint l'attention d'Harry. En effet, ce fut le garçon debout au milieu de la piscine qui le fit. Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que Severus Rogue puisse avoir ce physique de rêve caché derrière ces amples robes. Harry ferma un instant les yeux pour souffler et reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il les rouvrit, lentement, et détailla, sans honte, le corps du nageur.

Severus était certainement un peu trop maigre (comme Harry, d'ailleurs) mais cela ne gâtait en rien son physique. Severus était un peu musclé. Ce n'était pas ces muscles que l'on obtient en se rendant dans les salles de musculation, toutefois. Non, c'était des muscles obtenus avec des tâches quotidiennes. Harry qui connaissait bien Severus (le jeune et le plus âgé) se doutait que cela avait un rapport direct avec les potions. Cependant, ce qu'Harry trouvait le plus sexy, c'était la manière dont sa chevelure se détachait de sa peau nacrée.

Severus lui tournait encore le dos. Il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer en un léger déclic. Harry retira, en silence, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avant de s'approcher du bassin. Arrivé au bord, Harry releva les bas de son pantalon et plongea les jambes dans l'eau. Le léger clapotis attira, cette fois, l'attention du baigneur qui se retourna immédiatement pour faire face à l'intrus, manquant de glisser dans le processus.

Severus fixa, tétanisé, le garçon qui se trouvait assis sur le bord de la piscine et qui le regardait avec insistance. Mortifier, il se rendit compte qu'il rougissait furieusement. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine trop maigre, honteux. Pourtant, le jeune homme du futur ne semblait pas rebuté par son apparence. Ce qui était incompréhensible pour Severus. Comment un être aussi magnifique que Zachary pouvait le trouver attrayant ? Son insécurité était telle qu'il se réfugia dans la violence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je voulais t'offrir ton cadeau de noël demain. J'attendais près de la salle commune des Serpentards lorsque tu en ais sortis. Je me suis dit qu'il était inutile d'attendre alors je t'ai suivis. »

Un cadeau ! Lily avait été la dernière personne à lui en avoir offert un. Seules deux personnes avaient été assez proches de lui pour lui acheter des présents. Sa mère et Lily. Or, sa mère était morte lorsqu'il était en troisième année et Lily avait cessé toute relation avec lui depuis qu'il avait prononcé le mot fatal l'année précédente. Il réalisait donc combien Zachary l'appréciait. Il n'osait pas dire aimer, même dans son esprit. Personne ne l'avait aimé. Pas de cette manière. Pas de façon amoureuse. Aussi, Severus n'osait pas croire que la beauté face à lui ressentait un tel sentiment à son égard.

Car Zachary était beau. Magnifique, même. C'était une beauté atypique, sans doute, mais elle avait presque immédiatement fasciné Severus.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je partes Severus ? »

Au son de la voix douce et pleine d'attention de son Ry, Severus sentit le peu de colère restante le quitter. Il secoua la tête et déglutit lorsque le Griffondor se pencha un peu en avant.

« Je peux venir te rejoindre ? »

Severus hocha la tête, toujours en silence, et détourna pudiquement la tête lorsque son petit ami se releva pour se dévêtir, sans honte et sans hésitation. Il ne releva les yeux qu'en entendant le plongeon de Ry. Le nouveau venu refit surface à quelques mètres de lui, avec un grand sourire. Severus déglutit et se dit que Ry n'avait jamais été aussi beau.

De l'eau gouttait de sa chevelure bleue et noire et celle-ci semblait plus sombre, rendant son propriétaire plus mystérieux encore. Pour la première fois, Severus le voyait nu et il se rendit compte que son petit ami était, en fait, à peine plus musclé que lui. Soudain, un serpent tatoué remonta de sous l'eau, glissant sur la peau du garçon jusqu'à arriver à la clavicule de ce dernier où il s'enroula sur lui-même. Severus n'aurait jamais pensé que son Ry fut un homme aux tatouages. Apparemment, il se trompait énormément, réalisait-il quand un second animal fit son apparition sur la gorge de Ry. Un lion, cette fois.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, Sev. Ils sont apparus lorsque j'ai reçu mon héritage magique. »

Severus regarda son petit-ami effleurer le serpent du doigt avec un sourire et il ressentit l'envie irrésistible de la faire à la place ou, du moins, d'être à la place du reptile tatoué. Lorsque Severus détourna les yeux des tatouages, il réalisa que Ry avait sorti ses ailes.

« Elles… Elles sont magnifiques, tu sais. Trouva-t-il le courage de dire Severus fut récompensé par l'immense sourire qui n'acquit sur le visage du visiteur.

« Merci, Severus. Sais-tu que les personnes qui les verront sont rares. Surtout de près. »

« Ah… Comment ça ? »

« D'après ce que j'ai lu, les elfes sont très pudique. Surtout en ce qui concerne leurs ailes. »

Severus, hypnotisé par les paroles de son petit ami, ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'il mettait celles-ci à profit pour s'approcher.

« Seuls les amis proches et la famille peuvent les voir. Et, les personnes à pouvoir les toucher sont encore plus rares. »

Severus sursauta quand il réalisa que son petit ami était assez proche pour le toucher. Ry sourit avec douceur et inclina un peu la tête sur le côté.

« Veux-tu les toucher, Sev ? »

Severus déglutit et hocha timidement la tête. D'ailleurs, il tendit et effleura les ailes, d'apparence fragile, avec autant d'hésitation. Dès qu'il toucha les ailes translucides, Severus vit son compagnon fermer les yeux et, quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune homme poussa un profond gémissement. Severus retira rapidement sa main, craignant de lui avoir fait mal et se répandit en excuse. Ry secoua la tête et rouvrit les yeux. Severus eut un coup au cœur lorsqu'il que les pupilles verdoyantes de son petit ami étaient dilatées et assombries… Non pas par la douleur mais par le désir.

« Comment sais-tu où se trouve la salle commune des Serpentard ? »

Severus avait tenté, nerveusement, de changer de sujet, rendu agité par le sentiment que Zachary ne tentait pas de cacher. Il retint une grimace lorsque le visage de son compagnon se fendit d'un sourire. Pas de doute, Ry lisait très bien en lui. Mieux que personne en tous les cas. Zachary se contenta de l'observer de longues secondes avant de répliquer, d'une voix prudente qui indiqua à Severus qu'il pesait soigneusement ses mots.

« Je suis entré chez les Serpentard une fois. »

Severus fut parcouru par une puissante vague de contentement. Pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord parce que c'était l'une des rares informations personnelles que son petit ami lui avait révélé. Et pas seulement à lui. A bien y songer, il n'y avait qu'avec lui, Severus, que Ry se montrait aussi ouvert et détendu. Avec les autres et Poufsouffle qu'il côtoyait, Ry était toujours tendu et très prudent. Or, il ne l'était pas autant avec lui. Est-ce que cela avait une réelle signification ? Severus l'espérait en tous les cas. La seconde raison de son contentement, enfin, était que Ry venait de lui donner un indice non négligeable pour le trouver, plus tard (si le jeune homme restait sur sa position de ne pas le recontacter dans l'avenir). S'il avait pénétré dans la salle commune des Serpentard, c'était qu'il était, en réalité, lui-même un Serpentard dans son propre temps ou alors il était un ami très proche de un ou plusieurs Serpentard. De toute manière, ce serait plus simple de le trouver. Surtout si, comme ici, il avait des amis dans toutes les maisons.

Severus avait été surpris de voir Ry aller, de lui-même, vers certaines personnes. Les maraudeurs, Lily et Londubat chez les Griffondors cette fille à Poufsouffle ce Lovegood (type étrange) à Serdaigle et, à Serpentard, Regulus et certains autres qui se tenaient à l'écart des propres relations de Severus. Severus savait que Ry détestait, voir haïssait ses amis. Toutefois, il ne lui avait jamais fait la moindre remarque. Severus surprenait, parfois, comme du regret et de la tristesse dans le regard que posait Ry sur lui, certaines fois. Mais Ry ne disait jamais rien.

« Si on en venait à des sujets moins sérieux. Ou plutôt des sujets qui nous concernent tous les deux. »

Severus avala difficilement quand il s'aperçut que Ry s'était, de nouveau, rapproché. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Ry reprit la parole.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écouté. Cependant, Remus est un ami. J'avais la possibilité de lui faire du bien. Je ne pouvais pas ne rien faire. »

« Je sais. Je te connais. Tu es trop généreux pour ton propre bien, cependant. »

« Hum… Je crois que l'on me l'a déjà dis. »

Severus, un peu amusé, remarqua que le Griffondor ne semblait pas donner beaucoup d'importance à cette remarque répétée. Entêté de Griffondor ! Et sournois, s'alarma Severus lorsqu'il réalisa que son petit ami glissait, sans façon, un bras autours de sa taille. Le sourire prudent du voyageur du temps avait fait place à un sourire que l'on qualifierait de séducteur.

« J'ai trouvé un moyen de me faire pleinement pardonné. »

Severus aurait certainement paniqué face à la signification de cette déclaration s'il n'avait pas perçu l'incertitude derrière l'air bravache de Ry. Severus avait compris, depuis leur premier baiser, que Ry était aussi dépourvu d'expérience amoureuse que lui. Ils découvraient, tous les deux, ces sensations. Ils expérimentaient, tous les deux. Et, pourtant, tout semblait naturel. Severus ne s'était jamais forcé à faire un geste ou à dire une parole avec Ry. Et, cela semblait aussi être le cas de Ry. C'est pourquoi Severus n'eut pas le moindre mal à répondre à la déclaration de son petit ami pour un sourire.

« Tu crois que ce moyen est suffisant pour te faire pardonner ? »

Ry laissa échapper un soupir rassuré et décocha un sourire heureux à Severus, apparemment heureux de voir que sa démarche était bien acceptée par celui qui lui faisait face. Il resserra donc son étreinte et ravit et les lèvres de Severus avec passion. Severus ne resta pas inactif, cependant, puisque c'est avec un entrain égal qu'il embrassa son petit ami. Bientôt, leur étreinte se fit plus passionnée. Les mains de Severus partirent à la découverte du corps qui s'offrait à lui tandis que son désir croissait alors qu'il sentait celles de Ry sur lui. Severus rompit le baiser le premier pour descendre le long de la gorge de son petit ami. Celui-ci se pencha en arrière, dégageant sa gorge pour l'offrir aux baisers de Severus, se plaquant par la même occasion contre Severus. Ils haletèrent, tous les deux, lorsque leurs sexes entrèrent en contact. Cela en fut trop pour Severus qui laissa glisser sa main droite le long de la poitrine de Ry puis sur son ventre. Toutefois, sa descente fut stoppée par le jeune Griffondor qui lui enserra fortement le poignet, la respiration rendue difficile par la passion et le désir.

« Si tu fais cela, Sev, je ne pense pas pouvoir m'arrêter. Nous irons jusqu'au bout. »

Severus plongea son regard ténébreux dans ceux si clair de son compagnon. C'était curieux mais cette couleur lui était vaguement familière depuis le début. Cependant, il n'avait jamais vu un tel regard se poser sur lui. Cette passion, ce désir, était nouveau pour Severus et il comptait bien ne pas passer à côté.

« Je sais. C'est sur quoi je compte. »

Sur ces mots plein de convictions, Severus se dégagea de la poigne de son petit ami futuriste et laissa glisser sa main jusqu'à l'érection de celui-ci. La rougeur sur leurs joues s'accentua lorsque Severus entreprit de masser, de caresser, de pomper l'objet de son désir. Cependant, trop vite à son goût, Zachary se détacha de lui. Severus hoqueta lorsque Zachary le souleva, vivement et sans le moindre effort, pour l'emporter hors du bassin.

Alors que l'air frais de la pièce le faisait frissonner, Severus se fit la réflexion que son petit ami était, décidément, plein de surprises. Apparemment, les elfes, malgré leur stature mince et petite, étaient bien plus forts que les humains. Et, pourtant, malgré sa force insoupçonnée, Ry faisait toujours preuve de délicatesses. Même maintenant qu'il vibrait de désir.

Ry déposa, en effet, Severus, en douceur, sur le tapis de serviettes qu'il avait attiré sur le bord du bassin. Severus l'admira alors qui se tenait, debout, penché au dessus de lui. Ry était vraiment magnifique à cet instant. Ses ailes battaient doucement, accrochant la pâle lumière de la salle de bain. Zachary se penchait en avant, comme pour embrasser Severus, lorsqu'il se figea net. Il se redressa brusquement, à la grande déconvenue de Severus qui songea, un instant, à paniquer à la probabilité que Ry le rejette. Cependant, comme le jeune homme s'emparait de sa baguette sans détacher son corps du sien, Severus se contenta donc de le regarder brandir sa baguette et lancer :

« Intrus Revelio »

Severus cligna des yeux, surpris que Ry lance ce sort et regarda le rayon bleuté du sort se répandre en cercle autours d'eux pour parcourir toute la salle de bain. Il n'y eut aucune impulsion. Ce qui signifiait, qu'à part eux, il n'y avait personne.

« Mimi Geignard m'a révélé, un jour, qu'elle espionnait les préfets ici. »

« Quelle horreur ! Il faut que tu m'apprennes ce sort, Ry ! »

« Bien sûr. »

« D'ailleurs, pourquoi ce fantôme t'a révélé cela à toi ? »

Une rougeur entièrement dû à la gêne, sans aucun doute, n'acquit sur les joues de Ry qui marmonna que, selon son meilleur ami, Mimi avait le béguin pour lui. Severus ne put s'en empêcher. Il éclata de rire sous le regard stupéfait de son très bientôt amant qui n'était pas habitué à de telles démonstrations d'émotions. Il fronça les sourcils puis répondit à la moquerie de Severus d'une manière qui surprit totalement celui-ci. Ry plaqua son bassin contre celui de Severus qui se tut, la respiration coupée par l'éclair de plaisir qui le traversa. Il s'agrippa aux épaules de Ry, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau de ce dernier sans s'en rendre compte. Le désir revint plus violemment, plus fortement chez les deux jeunes hommes. Severus plongea bientôt son regard dans celui de Ry et souffla :

« Vas-y ! Je n'en peux plus ! »

L'intéressé, les yeux assombris par le désir, hocha la tête et lança un sort de lubrification avant de préparer rapidement mais avec soin son petit ami. Cependant, avant de le pénétrer, il demanda à Severus s'il était certain de sa décision. Severus sentit sa gorge se serrer face à sa prévenance. Il hocha la tête et, bientôt, il n'y eut plus que le plaisir qui compta. Et, le jeune homme qui le lui procurait. Ry n'avait pas détourné une seule fois les yeux des siens et Severus pouvait voir les efforts qu'il faisait pour se contrôler et apporter à son partenaire le plus de plaisir possible. Ce qu'il réussissait parfaitement à faire car chaque fois que Ry touchait ce point magique en lui, Severus voyait les étoiles. Mais, très vite, cela fut trop pour Severus qui abandonna la lutte et jouit violemment entre leur deux corps. Sa jouissance déclencha celle de Ry puisque après quelques coups de rein, il jouit à son tour dans Severus. Ry se dégagea, ensuite, et s'allongea sur le côté, les ailes repliés mais toujours sortis. Il ramena Severus contre lui avec un sourire fatigué et le serra amoureusement contre lui. Severus se laissa aller dans l'étreinte et s'endormis presque aussitôt, plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, se sentant plus en sécurité que jamais.


	13. Chapter 13: Attaque à PréauLard

Chapitre 13 : Attaque à Pré-au-Lard

Harry se réveilla le lendemain de très bonne heure, Severus serré contre lui. Harry soupira en repensant à cette nuit. Ils avaient refait l'amour. Deux fois. A tour de rôle. Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de quelqu'un avant cette nuit. Il s'était ouvert, donné, comme jamais il l'avait fait. Il ne regrettait rien. Il ne regrettait rien à propos de cette nuit en dépit de la légère crainte qui se tapissait derrière son bonheur. Ce serait, sans doute, l'une des rares nuits qu'il passerait avec Severus (voir la seule.)… Alors non, il ne regrettait rien. Ni les gestes, ni les mots.

Harry savait très bien ce que c'était dit Severus lorsqu'il avait avoué être entré dans la chambre commune des Serpentard. Harry était conscient que c'était une fausse piste parfaite. Jamais Severus Rogue ne penserait qu'Harry Potter, le Griffondor soit disant personnifié, pénétrerait dans l'antre de la maison « ennemi ». Harry savait qu'il y avait vraiment très peu de chance pour que le maitre des potions reconnaisse son Ry dans Harry dans Harry Potter. C'était risible de le penser. Après tout, il ne voyait même pas le vrai Harry Potter depuis l'arrivée d'Harry à Poudlard. L'espion avait fait son possible pour ignorer la véritable personnalité de son élève. Il était resté aveugle à l'évidence.

Alors, Harry était certain qu'il agirait de la même manière à son retour. Harry était presque certain que le Severus Rogue adulte ignorait les signes du véritable Harry par une habitude inconsciente, maintenant. Aussi, Harry était certain qu'il ignorerait inconsciemment les signes qui dévoileraient qu'Harry Potter et Zachary Smith étaient la même personne. Ou alors, sa haine pour Harry Potter serait telle qu'il nierait ces signes s'il les repérerait. Or, Harry était certain que le Severus Rogue de son époque n'arriverait pas à surpasser la haine qu'il ressentait pour Harry Potter. Il ne verrait pas au-delà de l'image que le monde magique s'était forgé du Survivant. Ici, il connaissait le vrai Harry, si l'on peut dire. Alors qu'à l'âge adulte, ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait décidé qu'Harry James Potter était un imbécile arrogant, fier de sa renommée… Et, il s'en tiendrait toujours à cette version, Harry le savait. Il savait donc qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il voie Zachary Serpendor en Harry Potter. Il ne verrait toujours que le fils de son pire ennemi d'école.

Le souffle de Severus se fit moins régulier, indiquant à Harry que le jeune homme contre lui se réveillait. Il était encore tôt, heureusement pour eux, et il était dimanche si bien que personne ne risquait de les surprendre. Pas avant plusieurs heures, du moins. D'ici là, ils seraient partis depuis longtemps.

« Hum… Je crois que j'aime ce genre de réveil. » Souffla Severus contre la peau de Harry.

Harry émit un léger rire et opina, tout à fait d'accord avec son amant. Ils restèrent ainsi, blotti l'un contre l'autre, durant plusieurs minutes encore. Sans que Harry s'en aperçoive, ils virent à parler de leur enfance respective. Harry avait déjà deviné que Severus avait une enfance assez semblable à la sienne. Il réalisa même qu'elle était pire que la sienne. Les Dursley l'avaient négligé et affamé. Parfois, frappé modérément. Mais, l'abus, car s'en était un, n'avait jamais dépassé cela. Severus, lui, venait d'un foyer plus violent. Harry s'en doutait après son intrusion involontaire dans l'esprit du Severus adulte. Toutefois, ce qui lui avait appris Severus de cette époque lui montrait qu'il avait été en dessous de la vérité. Le père moldu de Severus avait rejeté bien plus violemment la magie que les Dursley et, malheureusement, cette peur se manifestait par des cris et des coups. Severus avait été le premier à évoquer sa vie de famille. Ce qui avait beaucoup surprit Harry. Quelque que soit la ligne de temps dans laquelle se trouvait Severus, celui-ci était un solitaire et ne se dévoilait pas facilement. En fait, Harry pensait que Dumbledore pouvait être le seul confident du Severus adulte. C'était donc incroyable pour Harry de devenir, si vite, le confident de Severus. Après tout, Severus le connaissait à peine. Et, Harry ne le connaissait pas beaucoup plus. Mais, Harry le comprenait. Il se sentait plus à l'aise avec cet homme qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Et, c'est aussi pourquoi Harry n'avait pas hésité non plus à lui parler complètement de son enfance. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Severus pivota un peu vers lui en s'appuyant sur un coude.

« D'après la façon dont tu en parles, j'ai l'impression que personne ne sait à ce sujet. Personne n'a remarqué ? »

« Ils n'ont vu que la partie émergée et je n'ai rien dit de mon côté. De toute façon, je n'ai pas d'autre famille que ces moldus. »

Severus poussa un long soupir en caressant du bout des doigts la poitrine d'Harry. Il ne posa pas d'autres questions. Harry soupçonnait que c'était parce qu'il savait que son interlocuteur ne répondrait plus à aucune question.

Harry, de son côté, retraçait ce qu'il avait dit au jeune homme. Il ne craignait pas d'être découvert grâce à cela lorsqu'il rentrerait dans son temps. Le professeur Rogue ignorait tout de sa vie de famille. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Il croyait qu'Harry Potter était un enfant gâté. Un garçon arrogant et égocentrique. Et, il continuerait à le faire, Harry le savait. A moins de lui mettre une preuve concrète sous les yeux, il ne croirait jamais que Zachary et Harry étaient la même personne.

Finalement, Harry se redressa et ramena ses vêtements à lui. Severus fit de même de son côté sans quitter son amant des yeux. Harry sourit et sortant son cadeau de sa poche déclara.

« Aussi merveilleuse qu'à été la nuit, ce n'était pas dans cet été d'esprit que je t'ai suivis. Tout ce je comptais faire, c'était de te donner ce cadeau. »

Severus rougit en s'emparant du coffret et avoua, gêné, qu'il n'avait rien prévu.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, Sev. Ouvre vite. Après, on ira se changer et on passera la journée à Pré-au-Lard si ça te convient. »

Severus hocha simplement la tête avec un large sourire. Il laissa ensuite les yeux et s'empressa de déchirer le papier doré. Comme Severus restait silencieux en découvrant le collier, Harry s'empressa de combler le silence qui s'installait en lui parlant des quelques sorts qui étaient incorporé dans celui-ci.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais j'espère que ça te plait, tout de même. »

Harry ne put achever sa phrase. Severus s'était jeté sur lui et avait entrepris de le remercier de la seule manière qui convienne selon lui. C'est-à-dire en l'embrassant avec passion.

Deux heures plus tard, après s'être douché et changé, Severus et Harry se retrouvèrent dans le grand hall. Harry avait été le premier à arriver. Il avait, ainsi, pu discuter avec Lily et les futurs parents de Neville et avec les maraudeurs. Il avait été intrigué par le regard anormalement bravache que lui avait donné Pettigrew.

Cependant, cette nouvelle intrigue avait vite déserté l'esprit d'Harry dès que Severus était entré dans son champ de vision. Harry ne fit pas un geste amoureux à son égard. Depuis leur premier baiser, ils s'étaient mis, tous les deux, d'accord pour rester discrets. Et, leur nuit d'amour ne changerait pas cette décision. Ce n'était, toutefois, pas l'envi qu'il lui manquait. C'est donc simplement en tant qu'amis, en apparence, que les deux jeunes hommes allaient profité de leur journée.

La matinée se passa très bien. Harry profita et visita du village sorcier comme jamais auparavant.

Il aurait donc dû se douté que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Que cela ne pourrait pas durer.

Et, effectivement, la journée parfaite devint, après le déjeuner, un véritable cauchemar. Severus et Harry sortaient des trois balais lorsqu'ils entendirent les cris. Un mélange de cris de terreurs et de jubilations, agrémentés ça et là de sons et de flash distinctifs de sorts. Harry fut le premier à réagir. Il retint vivement Severus qui voulait retourner dans la taverne et l'entraina, sans ménagement, vers Poudlard.

« Non ! Si on rentre là dedans, nous serons davantage en danger que dehors. Les trois balais est un lieu très fréquenté. Il est certainement une cible privilégiée. Il faut rentrer à l'école. Ils ne passeront pas les protections. »

Severus suivit Harry sans protester, tachant d'ignorer les cris de douleurs et de peurs, ainsi que les bruits d'explosions. Malheureusement, la chance n'était pas du côté du couple. Encore une fois, Harry se retrouva face à des mangemorts. Mais, surtout, il se retrouva face à Voldemort. Harry eut, heureusement, assez de présence d'esprit pour pousser Severus dans une ruelle. Bien qu'en toute honnêteté, ce fut sans doute l'halètement de panique du Serpentard qui le tira de son état de stupeur. Ce ne fut que lorsque Severus fut à l'abri que Harry fit totalement face à Voldemort qui s'était avancé devant son petit groupe de serviteurs.

Si Harry n'avait pas été confronté au souvenir de Voldemort à travers son journal, il ne l'aurait pas reconnu. L'homme qui lui faisait face était encore séduisant… et humain, surtout. Plus effrayant que le souvenir adolescent qu'il avait rencontré, toutefois. Il avait la peau blanchâtre et ses yeux rougeoyaient déjà un peu. Ses cheveux étaient ternes et son visage était enlaidi par la haine et par l'absence d'amour dans sa vie. Et, pourtant, Voldemort était nettement plus séduisant à cette époque qu'à celle d'Harry. Et, il semblait moins dangereux. Moins fou.

Mais, malheureusement, la situation en elle-même était très périlleuse. Harry était bien conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa baguette. Les conséquences seraient certainement catastrophiques. Mais, les aurors ou l'ordre du phénix ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Il suffisait juste qu'il fasse parler Voldemort… Ce qui ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Voldemort adorait les longs discours. C'était toujours ce qui l'avait fait échouer. Quelque soit sa version. A chaque confrontation avec Harry, il avait répété cette même erreur. Lors de sa confrontation durant la première année, sa deuxième et sa quatrième, Harry l'avait fait parlé et avait réussis à s'échapper. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement à cette époque. Voldemort était arrogant et égocentrique. Il avait toujours sous estimé ceux qui l'entourait. Harry plus particulièrement. Il était rare qu'un tel homme change avec le temps. D'ailleurs, la suite confirma les soupçons d'Harry puisque Voldemort fut le premier à parler.

« Serait ce le fameux Zachary Serpendor dont on m'a tant parlé ? »

A ces mots, Harry comprit pourquoi Pettigrew avait adopté cette attitude envers lui ces derniers jours.

Harry se contenta de hausser les sourcils à l'adresse de Voldemort. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de défier aussi ouvertement le mage qu'à son habitude. Peu de personnes montraient du dédain envers cet homme. S'il agissait comme à son habitude, Harry dévoilerait trop de sa personne et cela se révèlerait dangereux pour l'avenir qui connaissait.

« Notre puissant visiteur du futur. J'ai hâte d'avoir une conversation avec toi. Cependant, on m'a reporté des nouvelles contrariantes. J'espérais qu'elles étaient erronées. »

« Oh… Je suis surpris que vous ayez entendu parler de moi puisque ma présence dans ce temps est censée être secrète. »

« Oui mais sache que l'on ne cache rien à Lord Voldemort. Il sait tout. »

Harry ne répondit rien, cependant. Et, son manque de réaction sembla contrarier un peu plus le mage noir. Harry avait vite compris que Voldemort parlait souvent de lui à la troisième personne pour maintenir la peur parce qu'il savait très bien que son seul nom terrorisait la majorité du monde sorcier. Apparemment, il avait toujours utilisé cette tactique. Et, à cette époque, elle devait être particulièrement efficace puisque peu de monde avait le courage de réellement le combattre. L'ordre du phénix existait à peine, après tout, puisque beaucoup des ses membres étaient encore scolarisés. Aussi, cela devait être particulièrement énervant et inquiétant pour le puissant mage. Et Harry en éprouvait une immense satisfaction.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de savoir à qui tu t'adresses, Zachary. »

« Oh, je sais très bien. Plus que n'importe qui à ce jour, sans doute. »

« Donc, ce que l'on m'a dit est vrai. Tu es assez inconscient, assez fou pour te dresser contre Lord Voldemort. »

« Il semblerait, oui. J'ai été assez clair, pourtant, avec vos chiens. »

Un mouvement irrité parcourut le petit groupe de mangemorts masqués. Voldemort ne fit pas un mouvement mais ses lèvres presque inexistantes se pincèrent, signe que le mage noir était furieux. D'ailleurs, la douleur d'Harry à sa cicatrice, toujours dissimulée par le maquillage moldu, le lui confirma.

« Ainsi, tu oses me défier. D'autres, plus puissants que toi, l'ont fait et sont tombés. »

Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'il vit, du coin de l'œil, Dumbledore arriver en courant, accompagné de quelques professeurs et aurors. Le voyageur du temps s'aperçut, incrédule, qu'aucun des mangemorts n'avait remarqué le groupe d'ennemis qui arrivait. Les sorciers sous les ordres de Voldemort étaient vraiment trop arrogants pour leur propre bien. Comme l'était leur maitre qui, lui non plus, n'avait pas vu arriver son plus grand adversaire.

« Vous ne me faite pas peur. » Reprit Harry avec un sourire ironique, sachant qu'il ne courrait plus le moindre danger.

Apparemment, l'ironie était de trop. Voldemort lança, sans préavis, le sortilège doloris qui, heureusement pour Harry, n'atteignit jamais sa cible. Dumbledore avait jeté un bouclier pour protéger son jeune élève de l'attaque. Bien entendu, ce geste signa le début du véritable combat. Alors que les mages noirs tournaient toute leur attention sur les nouveaux arrivants, Harry se précipita pour rejoindre Severus dans la ruelle.

« Tu es complètement dingue ! Faire face à un loup-garou, c'est déjà de l'ordre de l'inconscience mais faire face à tu-sais-qui, c'est tout simplement du suicide. »

« Je savais ce que je faisais. Et, Sev, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour une dispute. »

Harry avait montré, à ces mots, la rue principale où les sorts fusaient, ricochant dangereusement sur les murs. Soudain, un flash de lumière les fit sursauter. La seconde suivante, Harry se détendit lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il pointait sa baguette sur son phénix.

Harry n'avait pas beaucoup vu Maeldan au cours de son séjour. En fait, il pouvait comptait ces rencontres avec les doigts d'une seule main. Harry supposait que le phénix l'évitait pour éviter les questions à propos du retour.

Cependant, Maeldan n'avait plus rien à craindre à ce sujet. Harry avait accepté le fait qu'il ne rentrerait que lorsqu'il serait vraiment prêt. Or, Harry avait l'impression que ce jour viendrait bientôt. Car, en ayant appris à connaitre ses parents à cette époque, Harry avait le sentiment d'avoir vraiment fait son deuil. Il n'avait plus cette part d'haine envers Severus Rogue, les Serpentard et Voldemort. Il n'était plus furieux contre Dumbledore pour ses dissimulations. Maintenant, toute cette haine, toute cette colère avait été remplacée par la détermination froide de délivrer le monde de Voldemort. Harry avait décidé d'accepter son rôle dans la guerre et de tout faire pour réaliser la prophétie.

Et, apparemment, Maeldan comprit son changement d'état d'esprit en le voyant.

_« Maitre, vous… »_

« Plus tard, Maeldan. Peux-tu nous transporter à Poudlard ? »

L'oiseau de feu inclina la tête sur le côté puis battis des ailes pour venir agripper son maitre qui eut juste le temps d'attraper la main de son amant avant d'être transporté, en sécurité, à Poudlard.


	14. Chapter 14: Départ

Chapitre 14 : Le départ.

Maeldan les avait emmené jusqu'au grand hall où quelques élèves qui avaient déjà eu connaissance de l'évènements étaient rassemblés. Harry venait à peine de se stabiliser lorsque Lily s'était précipitée vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il sentit Severus se décaler sans doute gêné de se retrouver si proche de son ex meilleure amie.

C'était sans doute ce qui l'avait le plus surpris à cette époque. Apprendre que son professeur de potions qui le détestait tant avait été l'ami de sa mère bien avant Poudlard. Harry avait, ainsi, d'autant mieux comprit la haine que lui vouait le Severus Rogue adulte. Harry, en plus de lui rappeler l'adolescent qui l'avait intimidé durant ses années d'étude, lui rappelait ce qu'il avait perdu. Sa meilleure amie, en d'autres termes.

Harry rassura de son mieux celle qui allait devenir sa mère dans quelques années et se dégagea pour se tourner vers les maraudeurs qui étaient à proximité. Les trois hommes qui comptaient pour Harry affichaient une expression de profond soulagement. Harry eut juste le temps de voir du dépit et de la colère sur le visage de Pettigrew avant que celui ne cache ses véritables sentiments.

« C'était tu sais qui, n'est ce pas ? »Chuchota Lily avec crainte.

« Ouai avec les mangemorts… Vous étiez au village aussi ? »

« Oui… » Déclara Remus en détournant son attention du phénix qui reposait sur le bout de la rampe de l'escalier. « Heureusement, on a croisé Lily. Elle était seule. Merlin seul sait ce qui serait arrivé s'ils l'avaient trouvé avant nous. »

Lily étouffa un sanglot qui poussa James à s'avancer et à le serrer contre lui. Lily ne protesta pas contre le geste. Au contraire, elle enlaça davantage le jeune homme. Harry se retint de sourire en voyant le premier geste affectueux que ses parents montraient l'un pour l'autre. C'était un beau cadeau de départ.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ? Vous savez qui n'avait jamais pris le risque d'attaquer si près de Poudlard. Il a trop peur de Dumbledore. Tout le monde le sait. » Réfléchit Sirius.

« Il venait pour moi. Un mangemort récemment recruté à l'école aura parlé de moi. »

« Comment ? Toutes les communications sont suspendues. »

« Il y a toujours un moyen de communiquer, Sirius. Tu le sais. » Fit Remus sombrement.

Sirius laissa son regard glisser vers ses amis et soupira, bien placé pour savoir que quelqu'un de déterminé trouvait toujours le moyen de déjouer les règlements.

Harry jeta un regard vers Severus et vit qu'il avait les poings serrés. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. A ce stade, Harry savait que son petit ami était proche de ne jamais devenir mangemort, un serviteur de Voldemort. Mais Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. Il ne savait pas quelles seraient les conséquences sur son présent s'il changeait cela. Elles seraient mauvaises certainement. Severus avait été espion au cours des deux guerres. Il avait dû donner d'innombrables informations cruciales aux ennemis des mages noirs. Trop de choses dépendaient du fait que Severus Rogue ait été un mangemort puis un espion. Harry savait qu'il devrait faire en sorte que Severus rejoigne Voldemort. Or, cela impliquait de blesser cruellement l'amour de sa vie. Et cela crevait le cœur d'Harry.

« Il ne t'a fait aucun mal, n'est-ce pas Zach ? »

Harry se tourna vers Sirius qui avait parfois les mêmes intonations que son futur lorsqu'il était inquiet à son propos. Harry secoua la tête et déclara à son futur parrain que l'homme ne lui faisait pas vraiment peur.

« Pas lorsqu'il est si près de Dumbledore. Vous n'imaginez pas ce dont est capable Dumbledore. L'homme est effrayant en plein duel. »

« Ry, je vais à la salle commune. » Intervint soudain Severus.

« Ok, on se voit plus tard… S'il te plait. J'ai besoin de te parler. »

Severus hocha la tête et s'éloigna vivement en un mouvement où l'on pouvait entrevoir l'ombre de celui qu'il deviendrait plus tard. Harry détourna les yeux et les posa sur le groupe que formait les maraudeurs et Lily.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Zach ? Tu as l'air grave, tout d'un coup. » Fit cette dernière ?

« Il est temps que je repartes. Maeldan dit que je suis prêt. »

Les yeux de Lily s'assombrirent à ces mots, comme ceux de trois des maraudeurs. Harry en fut touché. Cela signifiait qu'il avait été apprécié, voir aimé en tant qu'ami. Pour lui-même.

« Mince, Zach ! Tu pourrais mettre les formes. » Râla Sirius d'une voix rauque.

« Désolé, Sirius. »

« Qu'en parts-tu ? » Demanda Remus, sombre.

« Aujourd'hui… Ce soir, certainement. »

« Est-ce qu'on te reverra ? » S'informa James.

« Oui, promis. »

Le groupe sembla heureux de cet état de fait. Harry retint à grand peine un profond soupir. Ce n'était tout à fait la vérité pour Lily et James. Malheureusement, ils ne le reverraient jamais comme un adolescent. Ils ne le reverraient que comme un nourrisson et ils ne sauraient jamais que Zachary avait été le fils. Serait un jour leur fils. En dehors de Severus er Dumbledore, personne ne savait avec certitude que le visiteur du futur était un elfe des bois. L'espèce était trop rare pour être facilement identifiée. Et, Lily ne savait pas encore qu'elle avait du sang et de la magie elfique en elle. Elle n'avait pas reçu l'héritage à ses seize ans. La magie elfique n'était pas assez puissante en elle pour qu'elle s'active. Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas pour Harry. Lily ne découvrirait la vérité sur son héritage qu'à la naissance de son fils. Harry avait appris par Maeldan que le phénix avait perçu que sa magie elfique était assez puissante pour s'activer à ses seize ans. Maeldan s'était donc présenté à Lily et James le lendemain de la naissance d'Harry pour les avertir. Mais, même alors, ils pourraient ne jamais faire le lien avec Zachary Serpendor. Le changement physique chez Harry avait été très important. Peut être trop important pour qu'il soit reconnaissable. Peut-être sa mère aurait pu avoir des doutes si elle était passée par la même expérience…

Quant à Sirius, Remus et Dumbledore… Ils ne le sauraient qu'après l'anniversaire de ses seize ans. James et Lily avaient, de toutes évidences, gardé le secret sur l'héritage elfique de Harry. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme en avait eu la confirmation par Maeldan. Harry se doutait que la prophétie à son encontre n'y était pas pour rien. Ses parents avaient pensé que cela donnerait une chance supplémentaire à leur fils de s'en sortir.

Le point positif, c'était qu'Harry pourrait parler de son expérience avec Remus, Sirius… et Dumbledore, bien sûr.

« Tu peux nous dire combien de temps on aura à attendre notre ami ? » Demanda Remus en le serrant brièvement contre lui.

« Cela viendra vite, Remus. Et, je te préviens, tu auras une grosse surprise. »

« Merci de prévenir. »

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de lui donner une étreinte fraternelle. Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer en songeant à ce qui attendait son parrain. Alors, il ne put s'en empêcher.

« Reste confiant en l'avenir, Sirius. Tu verras, ça ira. »

Sirius se dégagea et hocha la tête malgré son expression perplexe. Harry enlaça ensuite Lily et profita de la dernière embrassade qu'elle lui ferait. Il profita des derniers instants avec sa mère. Puis, ce fut son père qui lui donna une accolade virile et amicale. Harry se détacha avec un soupir. Il était un peu déçu par ces dernières étreintes avec ses parents car il aurait aimé faire beaucoup plus.

Puis, finalement, il passa à Queudver. Il le serra contre lui avant que l'animagus n'ait eu l'occasion de s'y soustraire. Toutefois, en dépit des apparences, l'étreinte n'avait, bien sûr, rien d'amicale.

« Sois certain, Queudver, qu'un jour, tu paieras pour toutes tes trahisons. »

Harry relâcha rapidement le jeune homme qui le regardait avec une terreur pure. Harry adressa un bref sourire au groupe avant de se diriger vers la salle de classe vide où Severus et lui se retrouvaient pour étudier. Il était certain que c'était là qu'il trouverait Severus contrairement aux dires de ce dernier.

Alors qu'il approchait de sa destination, il sentit Maeldan se percher sur son épaule droite. Ce qui lui donna le courage de pénétrer dans la pièce. Et, comme il s'y attendait, Severus était bien là, assis tranquillement à un bureau. A l'entrée de son petit ami, le serpentard se leva et fit face à celui-ci. Harry, dès qu'il vit l'expression inscrite sur son visage, comprit que le jeune homme avait réalisé que c'était le jour du départ pour Harry. Ce n'était pas une surprise. Severus Rogue avait toujours eu une importante capacité de déduction.

« Tu pars ? »

La gorge serrée en prévision de la confrontation qui allait avoir lieu entre eux, Harry hocha doucement la tête. Il ferma un bref instant les yeux lorsque Severus se redressa avec une évidente détermination.

« Je veux savoir ton nom. Ou l'époque d'où tu viens. Mieux encore, viens me voir lorsque tu seras rentré à ton époque. Promet moi ! »

« Je ne peux pas faire cela. »

« Pourquoi ?... Tu as hontes ? »

« Non ? Ce n'est pas cela. »

« Quoi alors ?... Tu ne veux pas de moi, n'est ce pas ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Comme il le soupçonnait, Severus avait sauté immédiatement à cette conclusion. Severus avait une telle vie qu'il soupçonnait toujours le pire. Il ne pensait pas mériter la moindre considération.

« Tu m'as menti. Tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment. Tu t'es servi de moi !3

Harry ne répondit pas, le cœur déchiré. Il rêvait de nier mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire. L'avenir dépendait du fait que Severus croit « cette vérité ». Et, ainsi, Severus Rogue ne chercherait pas à trouver Zachary Serpendor.

Le silence d'Harry sembla conforter Severus dans son impression. Le visage du garçon se vida de toute émotion et Harry vit, avec un certain malaise, que le garçon ressemblait plus que jamais à son futur.

« Je vois. Ne t'approche plus de moi, Serpendor. Tu le regretterais. »

Sur ces mots, Severus bouscula violemment Harry et sortit sans un regard en arrière. Harry vacilla un peu sous l'effet de la douleur émotionnelle. C'était une chose étrange lorsqu'une douleur était émotionnelle. Du point de vue d'Harry, c'était bien plus douloureux que toutes blessures physiques. Et, il savait de quoi il parlait puisqu'il avait subi le doloris des mains même de Voldemort. Oui, du point de vue d'Harry, cette douleur là était bien plus douloureuse. Harry aurait pu jurer qu'il avait senti son cœur se briser lorsque Severus l'avait quitté.

« Maitre Harry ? »

« Je vais bien, Maeldan. Nous passons voir Dumbledore et nous pourrons partir. »

Maeldan ne répondit rien. Du moins pour le moment. Mais Harry devinait que le phénix n'approuvait pas sa décision de ne pas revoir Severus, il ne résisterait pas à l'idée d'en parler. Le phénix têtu n'aurait de cesse de le convaincre.

« Bon, allons y. » Souffla finalement Harry en prenant la direction du bureau directorial.

**HPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhp HPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhp HPhpHPhp**

Il était près de onze heures, le lendemain matin lorsque Severus réapparut aux yeux de tous. Après avoir quitté Zachary, il avait rencontré ses meilleurs amis qui lui avaient parlé. Encore furieux, Severus les avait écouté parler, avec plus d'attention que d'habitude, du Seigneur des ténèbres. Pour la première fois, il avait vraiment été tenté. Le lord noir pouvait lui apporter de qu'il désirait avait dit Rosier. Puissance et acceptation. Un groupe auquel appartenir, comme une sorte de famille. Cela avait été tentant après la trahison de Ry… Non, Serpendor ! Très tentant. Severus s'était laissé convaincre par ses amis et les avaient suivis jusqu'auprès du seigneur des ténèbres. Il avait tout dit de ce qu'il savait du voyageur du futur… Ce qui n'était pas grand-chose en réalité. Toutefois, le lord avait accepté dans ses rangs. Severus avait reçu la marque. Il était devenu un mangemort.

Et, maintenant, il n'était pas certain d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Il rentra directement au dortoir, voulant s'allonger sur son lit et oublier les derniers évènements qui avaient perturbé sa vie.

Severus, arrivé sur place, fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il découvrit un livre qui ne lui appartenait pas posé sur son lit, à une page bien précise. Severus reconnut le grimoire que Serpendor lisait les premiers jours de son arrivée. Ce livre sur les elfes. Severus ne s'en empara pas tout de suite, préférant axer son attention sur le mot posé à côté. Ce n'était pas un message de Serpendor. Il ne connaissait pas cette écriture stylisée et fine.

« _Severus Rogue,_

_Notre ami du futur avait de nombreuses responsabilités qui l'on forcé à prendre des décisions contre son grés. Pour le bien de tous, il a laissé ses désirs de côté._

_C'est donc contre son grés que je vous incite à lire cette page particulière à propos des elfes des bois._

_J'espère vous voir ensemble et heureux dans l'avenir._

_Garde confiance en l'amour._

_Un ami. »_

Severus fronça les sourcils et laissa le mot glisser sur le matelas. Il hésita puis ramassa le livre.

« _Le lien d'âme._

_Le lien d'âme est similaire au lien qui unit les âmes sœurs. Cependant le lien d'âme ne lie pas des personnes prédestinées, comme les veelas par exemple mais une fois formé, il est aussi inaltérable. _

_Les races qui illustrent le mieux le lien d'âme sont les vampires et les elfes des bois. Le cas des elfes des bois étant celui qui nous intéresse le plus, nous le développerons davantage._

_L'elfe des bois n'a effectivement pas de compagnon prédestiné par sa magie. L'elfe des bois, comme le vampire, choisit de lui-même et consciemment son compagnon de vie. Alors seulement le lien d'âme commence à se former. On ignore encore comment. Toutefois, il est certain, qu'à ce stade, la magie n'a aucun rôle à jouer. _

_En effet, la magie n'entre en jeu uniquement dans le cas où l'âme du compagnon répond à l'appel de celle de l'elfe. Pour que cela s'opère, il faut que les sentiments des personnes concernées soient d'une égale intensité. _

_A partir de là, le lien d'âme se forme. Une fois totalement fermé le lien permet aux deux personnes liés de communiquer mentalement et de ressentir et partager leurs émotions. On a aussi pu constater une importante croissance de la magie des liés._

_Pour être totalement fermé, le lien doit être béni par le familier de l'elfe. _

_Il est facile de connaitre le compagnon d'un elfe des bois puisque c'est le seul être à pouvoir toucher les ailes des elfes. _

_Un compagnon est unique. Si le compagnon d'un elfe des bois décède, celui-ci pourra s'unir avec un autre être mais le premier compagnon restera celui de vie. D'ailleurs, il est rare que l'elfe des bois survive longtemps à son compagnon de vie. Comme les vampires avec leurs calices, ils préféreront suivre leurs compagnons dans la mort plutôt que vivre sans eux. »_

Severus lâcha le livre, choqué. C'était impossible. Tout simplement impossible. Il ne pouvait pas être le compagnon de vie de Ry… Severus jeta le livre loin de lui. C'était un mensonge ! Et puis, cela n'avait aucune importance. Il n'avait plus besoin de cet homme. Il avait le Seigneur des ténèbres dans sa vie maintenant. Il était enfin accepté pour ce qu'il était. Il faisait parti de quelque chose de grand, à présent. Il était un mangemort.


	15. Chapter 15: Retour

Chapitre 15 :

Harry apparut, dans un flash de lumière, au milieu d'un couloir sombre, très familier au jeune homme. Il se rétablit de justesse, manquant de peu de s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol du dit couloir et fusilla Maeldan qui ébouriffa ses plumes, visiblement très satisfait de lui-même. Comme personne ne veniat à sa rencontre, Harry conclut que son arrivée n'avait pas encore été détecté. Il prit donc le temps de retrouver le contrôle de ses émotions.

Il était content d'être revenu, bien sûr, mais il avait tout de même le cœur gros car il savait qu'ici il n'avait pas sa place dans la vie de Severus.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par un léger bruit provenant de la cuisine. Harry s'avança en silence, son phénix sur l'épaule, et sourit en découvrant Lupin penché sur des documents. Remus lui tournait le dos si bien qu'il ne l'avait pas vu arriver. La nature elfique d'Harry avait empêché le loup-garou de percevoir sa présence avec son ouï ou son odorat. Toutefois, Harry sut tout de suite lorsqu'il ressenti sa présence. Ses épaules se détendirent, signe que le loup en lui se calmait totalement pour une fois. Toute lassitude sembla le quitter. Il se redressa brusquement, tous sens en alerte, et regarda autours de lui avant de se retourner, enfin. Un large sourire vint éclairer le visage de l'homme plus âgé et il bondit sur ses pieds.

« Harry ! »

Harry sourit. De toute évidence faisait parti des rares personnes qui savaient la véritable identité de Zachary Serpendor. Remus l'enlaça donc, un peu rudement, mais Harry ne lui rendit pas moins son étreinte, heureux.

« Je constate que vous avez découvert l'identité de Zachary Serpendor. »

Remus rit et se détacha d'Harry. Le jeune homme s'aperçut que l'homme semblait rajeuni. Harry était certain que ce n'était pas sans rapport avec l'influence que sa nature elfique exerçait sur le loup-garou.

« Albus l'a su dès son départ. Et, tu avais raison, c'était une énorme surprise. Tu aurais vu la tête de Sirius ! »

« Dis-moi la vérité. Comment est-ce qu'il a pris les multiples révélations ? » Demanda Harry en s'installant à la table.

Remus le regarda avec attention, sachant parfaitement à quoi Harry faisait surtout référence. Severus. Bien sûr. Harry n'était pas assez idiot ou naïf pour croire que le Sirius et le Remus adultes avaient rapidement ouvert les yeux sur la véritable relation qu'avait Harry avec la version jeune de Severus.

« Sirius l'a assez bien pris. Tout comme moi. On a été un peu choqué, bien sûr, mais c'est ton bonheur qui compte le plus pour nous. On te soutiendra jusqu'au bout. »

Harry détourna les yeux avec un profond soupir. Il n'était pas encore prêt pour cela. Et, à l'expression qu'afficha le loup-garou, il semblait être inutile de donner des explications. Remus semblait avoir comprit les attentions de Harry avant que celui-ci n'en parle. Harry se racla la gorge et souffla :

« Ca va mieux Remus ? »

« Qu'est-ce que… Oh ! Tu veux parler de l'effet que tu as sûr moi ? Ou plutôt sur mon loup… Il s'est apaisé dès que tu as été en ma présence, apparemment. »

Harry répondit au sourire détendu de Remus. Il était ravi de pouvoir aider l'homme qui était le plus proche d'un père à ses yeux. Sirius était important pour lui mais il le voyait davantage comme un oncle un peu fou ou un grand frère. Sirius n'était pas assez sérieux, à ses yeux, pour être vraiment une réelle figure d'autorité. Contrairement à Remus dont l'opinion avait toujours compté pour Harry depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés lorsqu'Harry avait treize ans. De même qu'il était toujours à la recherche des conseils de l'homme. D'ailleurs, Remus lui prouva, encore une fois, que leur relation avait tout de celle qu'un père et un fils pouvaient entretenir. Remus se pencha en avant, plus sérieux que jamais.

« Comment vas-tu, réellement ? Je suis certain que ce sujet dans le passé a dû être pénible pour toi. »

Harry baissa la tête et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Remus se leva aussitôt et vint l'enlacer pour le réconforter. Harry s'agrippa à lui tandis que toutes les émotions qu'il avait refoulées dans le passé resurgissaient en lui. Voir ses parents, les connaitre lui avait donné un rude coup. Il avait eu beaucoup à gérer. D'autant plus lorsqu'il était tombé amoureux de Severus Rogue. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'une telle chose arrive. Il ne pensait pas que son très léger béguin pour le professeur Rogue avant son départ pour le passé deviendrait quelque chose de bien plus profond. Une relation qui faisait que Severus Rogue était devenu un compagnon de vie potentiel. Un compagnon potentiel auquel il avait renoncé.

Le retour était d'autant plus rude pour cette raison. Harry savait parfaitement qu'à cette époque Severus Rogue le haïssait. Et, il le haïssait sans doute d'autant plus s'il apprenait qu'Harry Potter était Zachary Serpendor. Harry était presque certain que le professeur croirait le pire. Connaissant l'homme, Harry pensait que celui-ci croirait qu'il avait agis pour l'humanité ou pour se servir de lui. Oui, si Severus Rogue apprenait qu'Harry avait été le visiteur du temps, il dirait des mots durs et douloureux. Et, Harry souffrait de cela.

Remus était assez conscient de cela. Il ne savait pas tout. Toutefois, il en savait assez pour savoir qu'Harry, le garçon qu'Harry qui était un ami, presque un fils pour lui, souffrait. Pour de nombreuses raisons et il n'était pas assez fou pour penser que Severus n'y était pas pour rien. Cependant, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était d'être là pour lui. Pour le réconforter. Aussi se contenta-t-il de le serrer contre lui.

« Remus, j'ai senti un afflux de magie qui… »

Remus releva les yeux à l'entrée de Sirius mais ne dit pas un mot. Harry veniat de resserrer son emprise sur lui, toujours sanglotant. L'animagus fronça les sourcils dans un premier temps puis il réalisa, quelques secondes plus tard, qui était la personne qui s'agrippait ainsi à son meilleur ami. Il hésita puis s'approcha pour poser une main sur l'épaule de son filleul.

Il fallut encore quelques minutes puis, finalement, Harry se calma assez pour se dégager et offrir un sourire tremblant à Remus et Sirius.

« Ca va Harry ? » Demanda Sirius, soucieux.

« Bien, Sirius. C'est juste que le retour est un peu difficile… Alors tu n'as pas été trop choqué de découvrir l'identité de Zachary ? »

Sirius grogna mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait gardé de bons souvenirs de la période où Zach avait séjourné à Poudlard.

« Ca explique bien des choses en tous les cas. » Fit Remus avec un sourire

« Il y a une explication que tu dois nous donner. »

Harry déglutit au ton sévère de son parrain. Il était certain que cette explication concernait sa relation avec Severus. Sirius ignora le regard d'avertissement de son ami et se pencha en avant.

« Harry James Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors une nuit de pleine lune ? Au nom du ciel ! Tu savais, pourtant, que Lunard serait de sortie ! »

Harry resta bouche bée quelques secondes. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que ce sujet soit évoqué. Du moins pas si tôt. Il lança un rapide regard en direction de Remus. L'homme semblait tout aussi prit au dépourvu par la question que Harry. Puis son expression se fit à la fois coupable et nostalgique. Aucun doute, il se rappelait cette nuit là. Harry rougit violemment en redirigeant son attention sur Sirius.

« En vérité, j'avais oublié ce détail… et la raison pour laquelle j'étais dehors » Reprit rapidement Harry face au regard noir de son parrain. C'était que j'en avais besoin. C'est une particularité des elfes. »

« En parlant de cela, il faut qu'on parle de ton héritage. »

Harry hocha simplement la tête et souffla, soulagé, lorsque Remus déclara qu'il allait avertir Dumbledore de son retour car l'homme voulait parler des répercutions de son voyage et de son héritage. Harry prenait cela comme une pause.

« Attend Remus. Il est au courant pour mon voyage ? »

« Seulement nous trois et Dumbledore. Tous les autres pensent que tu t'entraines à l'écart… Dans un autre pays. »

« Vous n'avez rien dis à Severus. »

« Non. Nous n'avons rien fait. Ne sachant pas ce que tu voulais, nous sommes restés prudent. »

« Merci… Et, si c'est d'accord avec Dumbledore, j'aimerais que Ron, Hermione et Neville soient là lorsque nous parleront de mon voyage. »

Remus hocha la tête et quitta la pièce pour passer un appel par cheminette, laissant Sirius et Harry en tête à tête. Harry lança un regard hésitant vers son parrain qui lui avait rarement paru si sérieux.

« Est-ce que tu comptes parler à Rogue ? »

« Voyons Sirius… Bien sûr que non. Est-ce que tu me vois vraiment le lui dire ? Il me tuerait avant que j'ai eu la chance d'achever ma phrase. Surtout après ce que je lui ais dit avant mon départ. »

Sirius soupira au ton triste et amer de son filleul. Cependant, il ne dit rien. Dans de tels cas, les mots étaient rarement suffisants.

« Tu sais, il a encore des sentiments pour toi. Remus et moi, lorsqu'on a appris que tu étais Zach ont a sorti quelques photos. Ro… Severus nous a surpris. C'était évident. Il a encore des sentiments. »

Harry eut un léger sourire. Toujours un peu tremblant. Cependant, il était réconforté par les efforts de son parrain. Il s'estimait heureux d'être aussi bien entouré.

Sirius se racla finalement la gorge et détourna un instant les yeux. Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit un peu plus. Sirius et lui se ressemblaient énormément. Ils avaient eu une enfance assez semblable, au fond, qui les avait rendus mal à l'aise lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler et de dévoiler leur émotion. D'ailleurs, il avait fallu qu'Harry croit avoir perdu Sirius pour lui révéler, à voix haute, qu'il l'aimait.

« Je voulais aussi te remercier pour ce que tu m'as dit ce jour-là. Celui de ton départ. Cette phrase m'a beaucoup aidé pendant… Enfin, tu vois… »

Harry hocha simplement la tête et fut heureux lorsque Remus revint accompagné de Dumbledore et de ses amis. Sirius s'était assombri aux souvenirs de la décennie qu'il avait passé dans la prison des sorciers. Et, Harry n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état d'esprit. Surtout qu'il ne savait jamais quoi dire ou faire lorsque Sirius était ainsi. Il fut donc particulièrement rassuré lorsque l'entrée de nouveaux arrivants le tira de ses sombres souvenirs.

Harry fut à peine surpris de voir que ce fut Hermione qui revint de sa surprise. Car, effectivement, les trois amis d'Harry, qui ignoraient tout de son héritage, s'étaient figés net en le découvrant. Bref, Hermione fut la première à se reprendre et se précipiter dans les bras d'Harry sous le regard indulgent des adultes.

« Harry ! Par merlin, où étais-tu ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas nous écrire ? Et, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? C'est quoi cette nouvelle apparence ? »

« Calmez-vous, mademoiselle Granger. Laissez votre ami respirer. Hermione rougit violemment, ayant oublié apparemment la présence du directeur et se dégagea pour permettre à Ron et Neville de saluer Harry.

Neville semblait un peu emprunté, ne sachant pas ce qu'il faisait là. Depuis l'année précédente, il avait gagné en confiance mais il restait, néanmoins, timide dans ce genre de situation.

« Si nous nous installions. Nous allons fournir des réponses à vos questions, mademoiselle Granger. »

Bien entendu, les trois jeunes furent choqués d'apprendre que Harry avait fait un bond dans le passé et qu'il était un elfe des bois.

« Tu as vu tes parents alors ? » Murmura Neville Jaloux

Il était clair qu'il aurait aimé avoir, lui aussi, cette chance. Même s'il se doutait que c'était douloureux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était là. Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'Harry était de retour… Qu'il souhaitait qu'il soit présent, pour un moment. Dumbledore lui avait dit qui se rendaient dans un lieu tenu secret. Il avait expliqué que ce qui serait dit dans ce lieu devraient être tenu sous silence. De même que ce qu'il y verrait. Neville n'avait pas eu besoin qu'on lui dise que la vie d'Harry en dépendrait. Il l'avait lui-même compris avant de voir Harry. Il savait, comme beaucoup de gens, que Harry était puissant mais en recevant cet héritage insoupçonné, son ami était, sans doute, devenu potentiellement plus puissant que Dumbledore. Et, compte tenu que vous-savez-qui semblait être après Harry, Neville savait que cet héritage pourrait, un jour, sauvé la vie du Survivant dans la mesure où presque personne ne savait que Harry l'avait reçu. Harry était le meilleur ami que Neville ait jamais. Grace à lui, il avait maintenant une idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire. Magiquement parlant. Alors non, il ne trahirait jamais la confiance de son ami.

Neville revint à la réalité lorsqu'Harry se racla la gorge et souffla :

« Neville… L'année où je suis arrivé, tes parents étaient déjà en couple. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose mais je t'ai rapporté quelques affaires d'eux… Et, euh, je les ai enregistrés. Ils parlaient souvent de leur avenir. Je crois que certaines de leurs conversations t'aideront… Et puis, si tu veux, je pourrais te passer quelques souvenirs… »

Neville haleta lorsque la signification pleine et entière des mots de son ami fit son chemin dans son esprit. Pendant ce temps, Harry avait claqué des doigts pour appeler Maeldan qui réapparut aussitôt en tenant un colis entre ses serres. Neville s'en saisis avec énormément de délicatesse, en souriant. Profondément ému et reconnaissant.

« Merci, Harry. C'est beaucoup au contraire… Je vais vous laisser maintenant. Je peux utiliser la cheminette pour rentrer à Poudlard, professeur ? »

« Bien entendu, monsieur Londubat. Passez par mon bureau. C'est l'unique accès. »

Neville hocha la tête et les quitta en serrant farouchement le paquet que lui avait remis Harry.

« Comment vas-tu, Harry ? » Demanda anxieusement Dumbledore.

« Plutôt bien, professeur. »

Dumbledore l'examina de longues secondes puis décida de ne pas l'interroger à propos de ce qu'il ressentait. La question serait, très certainement, mal accueilli. Que ce soit à propos de ses parents ou de Severus.

« Très bien… Nous devons parler de l'entrainement que tu as effectué dans cette trame du temps. »

« Oh ! Vous avez remarqué ? »

« J'ai certain moyen d'espionnage dans l'école. Bien qu'il soit limité à bien des regards comme vous le savez tous les cinq. »

Les trois interpellés rougirent un peu et furent sauvé par Harry qui reprit bien vite la parole.

« J'ai beaucoup étudié les sorts de défenses et d'attaques… Et je maitrise l'Occlumentie, maintenant. »

« Comment as-tu fait ? » Demanda Hermione, curieuse.

Harry rougit violemment et murmura que la version jeune de Severus Rogue l'avait aidé. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard, troublés par le comportement de leur ami. Celui-ci fut bien conscient qu'il n'échapperait pas au fait d'avouer ses sentiments pour l'espion. Il espérait simplement qu'il ne perdrait pas ses amis à cause de cela.

« C'est très bien… Le point important est que ton héritage te donnera un avantage décisif lorsque tu feras face à Voldemort. »

« Il faut dissimuler son apparence, alors. Sinon, les enfants de mangemorts s'empresseront d'en parler à leurs parents. Voldemort n'est pas idiot, ils découvriront rapidement ce que cela signifie. »Murmura Remus.

« Il fera aussi le rapprochement avec Zachary puisqu'il y a été confronté. D'ailleurs, c'est encore ce sale rat qui a renseigné Voldemort ? »

Harry hocha la tête et déclara qu'il avait pensé à faire cela depuis le début.

« J'ai pensé que c'était ça le pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore. » Déclara Harry en citant la prophétie.

« C'est possible que ce soit, en effet, le cas, Harry. Bien, je laisse à Remus et Sirius le soin de placer un glamour ? Nous verrons au retour de vacances. »

Sur ces mots, Dumbledore se leva et salua l'assemblée avant de quitter la maison. Harry grimaça légèrement lorsqu'Hermione et Ron lui donnèrent un regard qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Ils ne lâcheraient rien avant d'avoir obtenu toutes les réponses qu'ils voulaient.

« Je suis amoureux de Severus Rogue. »

Ron s'étrangla avec sa propre salive et même Hermione tiqua. Cependant aucun d'eux ne prononça de paroles désobligeantes. Aussi, Harry sut, tout de suite, qu'il n'avait pas perdu ses amis. Que ceux-ci seraient toujours derrière lui.

« Et lui, Harry ? » Demanda Hermione avec prudence.

« Il m'a aimé… En tant que Zachary. Il ignore tout de ma véritable identité et je ne compte rien lui dire. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » S'exclama Ron, ayant surmonté le choc de l'annonce de son ami.

« Déjà parce que, pour préserver notre présent, je lui ai menti sur mes véritables sentiments. Ensuite parce que je suis Harry Potter. Il ne m'acceptera jamais comme compagnon. »

Hermione soupira tristement, sachant que c'était probablement vrai. Elle croisa le regard de Ron. Lui aussi était affligé par ce qui arrivait à Harry. Ils savaient, tous les deux, que c'était grave. Le choix du terme compagnon n'était pas anodin. Ils savaient que même si le lien entre Harry et Rogue n'était pas totalement formé, c'était définitif. Harry n'aimerait plus personne comme il aimait Severus Rogue.


	16. Chapter 16: étrange journée

Chapitre 16 : étrange journée

Severus poussa un profond soupir alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la grande salle. Le nouvel an était passé, horriblement déprimant pour ne pas changer. Une nouvelle année commençait et il se doutait que celle-ci serait semblable à toutes les autres. Elle serait sans Ry. C'était de cette façon qu'il faisait référence à l'elfe dont il s'était épris. Elfe qu'il aimait toujours.

Il l'avait compris rapidement lorsqu'il avait relié les points. Severus avait compris que Zachary était certainement lié à l'ordre du phénix. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Parce que presque tous ceux à qui il avait parlé en avait fait parti. Les Londubat, les Potter, les Mcmillen, Black et Lupin… et quelques autres.

Mais Severus ignorait quel âge il avait aujourd'hui. Bon sang, il ignorait même s'il était né. Pour ce qu'il en savait, Ry pouvait très bien ne pas encore avoir vu le jour. Les descendants des membres de l'Ordre ou ses alliés étaient assez nombreux sans que Severus envisage que Ry ne soit pas encore venu au monde.

Cela faisait tant d'année que Severus attendait le retour de Ry dans sa vie. Il voulait revoir l'elfe et lui demander une nouvelle chance. C'était son vœu le plus cher.

Alors qu'il approchait de la grande salle, Severus entendit les bavardages enthousiastes des élèves, voir les cris joyeux. Il en comprit rapidement la raison. Potter était de retour ! Un petit attroupement s'était formé autours du garçon.

Severus resta immobile à l'entrée de la grande salle à l'observer. Potter ne semblait pas avoir changé en dépit des quelques mois passés à s'entrainer. Merlin sait où. Que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement. Potter semblait toujours être le garçon malingre, sûr de l'importance de sa petite personne.

Severus se détourna, avec un ricanement, et se dirigea vers la table professorale. A cette occasion, il rata le regard que lança Harry dans sa direction.

Harry suivit Severus des yeux, le cœur lourd. Il aurait vraiment aimer aller le trouver et lui dévoiler qui il était. Cependant, c'était impossible… Pour diverses raisons.

« Harry… »

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux et tourna toute son attention vers Hermione qui le regardait, tout comme Ron, avec préoccupation. Il se força à sourire puis s'installa à table. Pour parer aux questions de ses camarades de Griffondor, Harry s'empara de son emploi du temps et fit mine de l'étudier. Ce qui était inutile puisqu'il était identique à celui qu'il avait eu dans le passé. Il savait très bien qu'il avait défense contre les forces du mal et potion aujourd'hui. Et, s'il était ravi de participer aux cours de défense dont Sirius se chargeait maintenant qu'il était innocenté, il était, par contre, totalement terrifié à la simple idée d'aller dans les cachots.

Il se souvenait que trop bien des derniers mois qu'il avait passé en classe, l'année dernière. La haine de Rogue pour Harry Potter s'était intensifiée. Ce n'était un secret pour personne. Et, Harry était certain que l'attitude de Severus ne changerait pas. Les six mois que Harry avait passé de vie du professeur n'allait pas oublier à celui-ci l'humiliation qu'il avait dû ressentir en trouvant le fils de son ennemi d'enfance dans sa pensine. Ce qui était compréhensible, Harry en convenait volontiers. Et, il savait que tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer, c'était que le professeur l'ignore lorsqu'il découvrirait qu'il s'était assez amélioré en potion pour les réussir.

Il réussit à oublier ce soucis pendant la leçon de son Sirius, dans la matinée. En partie grace à ses amis et son parrain. Puis, le déjeuné était passé. L'heure du cours de potions arriva bien trop vite au goût de Harry. Cependant, malgré son appréhension plus forte que jamais. Harry pénétra dans la salle, le cœur battant.

Severus était déjà debout devant son bureau, plus intimidant et plus rude que jamais. Cependant, Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais craindre cet homme. Il savait trop de chose sur lui. Il le connaissait trop bien. Et puis, il n'y avait plus de place pour la crainte dans son cœur pour cet homme. Il l'aimait trop pour que ce soit le cas.

C'est sans doute pourquoi le regard que lui lança l'homme fut si douloureux pour l'elfe. Harry savait ce qui l'attendait mais il ne pensait pas souffrir autant à ce regard de pure haine et de pure dédain. Il avait vraiment pensé qu'il ne supporterait, qu'il réussirait à dépasser cela. Cependant, il réalisa rapidement qu'il s'était surestimé.

« Ne vous installez pas. Vous allez travailler en binôme. » Déclara le professeur lorsque le dernier élève eut refermé la porte derrière lui.

Harry retint une grimace au ton polaire du maitre des potions. Celui-ci était fort différent de celui que le jeune Severus employait avec lui… En dehors des dernières minutes.

Harry n'émit pas un son alors que les râles retentissaient autours de lui comme le professeur formait le duo en répartissant un griffondor avec un serpentard. Il était déterminé à ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui cette année. Surtout pas celle de Severus. D'ailleurs, il était surpris que l'homme n'ait fait aucune remarque sur son retour. L'influence de Dumbledore sans doute.

« Potter… »

Le maitre des potion marqua une pause, attendant que Harry redresse la tête.

« Allez donc avec Malefoy. »

Harry nota l'apparition momentanée d'un intense frustration sur le visage de son aimé lorsqu'il alla s'installer à la table du Serpentard.

« Alors Potty. Tu es de retour ? Est-ce qu'il serait arrivé malheur au héros national ? »

Harry releva les yeux et croisa ceux remplis d'inquiétude de son interlocuteur. D'inquiétude, oui ! Draco Malefoy n'était plus l'ennemi de Harry depuis plus d'un an. Bien que peu de personne ne le sache. En fait, il n'y avait que Remus, Sirius, Ron, Hermione et Dumbledore. Draco et sa mère était sous la protection de Dumbledore depuis le milieu de l'année dernière. Les quatre adolescents avaient réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente aux cours de leurs réunions sécrète et Harry pouvait dire qu'il comptait Draco parmi ses amis de confiance, maintenant.

Il avait donc très bien su lire entre les lignes de la déclaration du blond. Même si la tournure était ironique, Harry savait que le serpentard s'inquiétait beaucoup.

« Désolé de te décevoir, Malefoy, mais je vais très bien. J'ai juste fait un petit voyage. Si tu le demande très gentiment, tu pourras en savoir plus. »

Un sourire à peine visible adoucit le visage du garçon un instant, signe que la réponse de Harry avait rassuré le serpentard mais aussi qu'il avait saisi le rendez vous que lui donnait Harry.

« Comme si j'avais envi dans savoir plus sur toi, Potter. »

« Potter ! Dix points en moins pour bavardage. Mettez vous au travail ou ce sera une retenue. »

Harry tressaillit violemment et, sans regarder le professeur, il fila chercher les ingrédients nécessaire à la potion.

Severus fronça les sourcils au comportement étrange de Potter. Il trouvait le garçon plus posé, plus calme depuis son retour. Plus mature et plus fort aussi. Il était étonné de réaliser combien cela l'irritait. D'autant plus que le garçon, le jeune homme plutôt, semblait déterminé à l'éviter le plus possible.

Il posa les yeux sur Draco Malefoy qui avait suivi, lui aussi, Potter des yeux. Comme s'il avait senti le poids du regard de son professeur, le serpentard détourna la tête , lui fit un signe de tête et fit mine de lire attentivement la recette de la potion qu'il devait déjà connaitre par cœur.

Est-ce qu'ils pensaient réellement le tromper ? Severus savait que Potter et Malefoy n'étaient plus les ennemis qu'ils avaient été. Il savait aussi que Granger et Weasley étaient conscients de cela et l'acceptaient. Ce que Severus ignorait, c'était jusqu'où allait cette entente et comment cette tolérence s'était développée. Surtout entre « l'enfant de la lumière » et le fils d'un mangemort.

Mais, Severus savait qu'il ne se trompait pas. Les insultes entre les deux camps étaient moins virulentes depuis la fin de leur cinquième année. Et, en dépit des efforts du Serpentard pour le cacher, Severus avait remarqué combien l'absence de Potter l'avait rendu nerveux.

Severus avait connu Drago une bonne partie de sa vie parce que Lucius Malefoy avait voulu garder une certaine relation avec lui durant la décennie qu'avait durée l'absence du Seigneur des ténèbres. Aussi, il pouvait déchiffrer assez bien le jeune préfet. Il savait donc que c'était quelque chose comme de l'inquiétude qu'avait nourri le serpentard durant l'absence de Potter.

Severus devait se renseigner auprès de Dumbledore. Il devait savoir quelque chose à propos de cette relation. Savoir si elle était dangereuse pour les jeunes hommes. En particulier pour Potter.

Severus s'éloigna de la table alors que « l'élu » revenait, chargé des ingrédients. Il passa le reste du cours à surveiller les imbéciles qui semblaient se donner un point d'honneur à faire sauter la classe. Il fallut un bon moment à Severus pour réaliser que Potter n'avait aucun problème. Et pas seulement grâce au jeune Malefoy. Non, Potter se débrouillait très bien tout seul. Severus réalisa que le tuteur de Potter lui avait plus appris, en quelques mois, que lui en plusieurs années. Severus savait qu'il était, en partie, responsable des mauvais résultats de Potter dans la classe de potion.

Severus se secoua. Potter devait simplement avoir trouvé en son tuteur quelqu'un qui n'était pas impressionné par sa célébrité et qu'il avait dégonflé son petit égo démesuré.

Puis, finalement, au bout des deux heures de cours, il ordonna à ses élèves de mettre leur potion en flacon et de venir la lui remettre.

Potter fut le dernier à passer lui donner son brevage. Parfaite, bien qu'un peu pâle. C'est là qu'un évènement troublant survint. Alors que Potter lui remettait le flacon, Severus effleura les doigts du Survivant. Aussitôt, Severus sentit une onde de chaleur le parcourir rapidement. Severus eut l'impression que son subconscient voulait lui crier quelque chose mais avant qu'il n'ait pu analyser cette impression, Potter recula vivement, brisant le contact. Extrêmement pâle, il déglutit, se retourna en s'emparant de son sac et fila, le tout en moins d'une minute.

Severus haussa les épaules et oublia rapidement l'étrange sensation et le comportement tout aussi bizarre de son élève. Il avait plus urgent à traiter. Comme l'étrange relation entre le trio de griffondor et Malefoy.

C'est donc dans le but d'avoir une réponse à cette question qu'il marcha rapidement vers le bureau de Dumbledore dans lequel il pénétra avec sa brusquerie habituelle.

Dumbledore leva les yeux de sa pile de parchemins, nullement désarçonné par cette entrée. Severus éprouvait toujours cela comme un échec.

« Ah, Severus ! Que me vaut cette visite ? »

« J'aimerai vous parler de Potter et de Malefoy. »

« Vous ont-ils causé des soucis ? Se sont-ils encore une fois chamaillé ? »

« Non. Je suis, d'ailleurs, certain que vous savez déjà que… »

Une légère trille interrompit Severus au milieu de sa phrase alors que le professeur sentait une douce chaleur et un doux réconfort l'envahir. Or, il n'avait ressentis cette sensation qu'avec trois êtres… Et, l'une de ces personnes, Lily, était morte.

Severus tourna la tête vers le perchoir de Fumseck et sentit aussitôt son cœur chuter. Là, près du phénix de Dumbledore, se trouvait, très reconnaissable, Maeldan, le phénix de Ry.

Severus ne put que garder les yeux dans ceux de l'oiseau, tétanisé par ce que ça présence signifait. Ry était de retour du passé. Depuis combien de temps, l'espion l'ignorait mais l'important était que Ry était de retour et à proximité de Poudlard si son phénix était là. Un familier ne s'éloignait guère de leur maitre. Ce ne fut que lorsque le phénix se détourna en un ébouriffement de plumes que Severus sortit de sa stupeur. Il retourna toute son attention sur le directeur qui le regardait avec un sérieux qui n'avait jamais rien de bon pour ses interlocuteurs.

« Vous savez qui il est ? »

« Effectivement. Je suis allé sur les lieux de son départ. Ce n'est que ce jour là que j'ai découvert la véritable identité de Zachary. Je ne savais rien avant de lire la signature magique ce jour là. »

« Qui est-il ? Je veux son nom. »

« Je suis navré Severus, je ne peux pas vous le dire. Tout comme je ne peux pas vous dire quoi que ce soit sur lui qui pourrait vous conduire à lui, justement. Malgré mon désir de vous voir réunis, je dois respecter le serment que je lui ai fait. Il ne veut pas que vous le trouviez. »

Severus sentit la peine l'envahir. C'était incroyable mais vrai. En dépit des années, en dépit des propos qu'il avait tenu au visiteur, il l'aimait encore. Et, il ne désirait que le retrouver et reprendre leur relation là où elle s'était achevée.

« Il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec un mangemort. »

« Notre ami a de nombreuses raisons qui le pousse à ne pas venir vous trouver… Cependant, le fait que vous AYEZ ETE un mangemort n'en fait pas parti. Il est tombé amoureux de vous en sachant très bien qui vous étiez et ce que vous feriez. »

Severus grogna un peu et lança un bref regard à l'oiseau de Ry. Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Maeldan le regardait avec attention, la tête un peu inclinée sur le côté.

« Cependant, Severus, rien ne vous empêche de chercher davantage maintenant que vous savez avec certitude qu'il est bien de retour dans son temps. Vous avez assez d'indices pour le trouvez si vous ouvrez les yeux. »

Maeldan sautilla en poussant de grands cris, comme pour encourager Severus à faire ce que le directeur disait. Severus sentit revenir l'espoir en lui. Si Maeldan agissait ainsi envers lui, il y avait peut-être vraiment un espoir pour que Ry l'aime encore. Il se souvenait très biendu paragraphe dans le livre que le directeur avait posé sur son lit. Celui qui disait qu'il ne fallait plus que la bénédiction du familier de Ry pour qu'il devienne le véritable compagnon de vie de Ry.

Severus s'approcha doucement du perchoir et tendit prudemment la main. Maeldan vint rechercher la caresse sans hésitation. Ce qui soulagea et donna courage à Severus.

« Je vais te prouver que je mérite ta bénédiction. Je vais le trouver ! » Chuchota-t-il à la créature.

Sur ces mots, il tourna vivement les talons pour se rendre dans ses quartiers. Il allait dresser une liste des indices dont il disposait et commencer véritablement sa recherche.

« Oh… Et, Severus… »

Severus se tourna en haussant un sourcil pour inciter le directeur à continuer. Le sorcier avait retrouvé ses yeux pétillants.

« Je vous conseille de ne rien négliger et de ne surtout pas écarter la moindre personne. Personne Severus. » Insista le vieux mage.

Severus opina séchement et sortit en un bruissement de cape.

Alors que Severus sortait du bureau du directeur (en ayant oublié le but premier de sa visite), Harry se glissait dans la salle sur demande. Il ne sourcilla même pas au décorum inhabituelle de la pièce. Il y était trop habitué. C'était une parfaite combinaison de la salle commune de griffondor et de serpentard. C'était Draco qui l'avait créé la première fois qu'ils s'étaient donnés rendez vous là, le dernier mois de leur cinquième année… Après la débacle du ministère. Cela avait été surprenant de la part du prince des Serpentards. Maintenant, après une dizaine de réunion, c'était devenu quelque chose de commun pour Harry.

Le serpentard lui tomba dessus presque aussitôt qu'il eut franchi la porte.

« Où est-ce que tu étais foutu griffondor ! Même tes satanés amis l'ignoraient. Tu aurais pu prévenir. »

« Calmes toi, Draco ! Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas prévu mon départ. C'est mon crétin de phénix qui en décidé ainsi. »

« Attend… Ton phénix… Comment ça ton phénix ? »

Harry s'installa dans un des fauteuils et attendit que Draco l'ait imité avant de donner des explications. Pas de doutes, le blond aurait besoin d'être assis.

« Maeldan, mon phénix, est arrivé après que j'ai obtenu mon héritage magique… Avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, personne ne savait. C'est un secret de famille… Cela vient du côté de ma mère. Il est resté en sommeil chez elle. »

« Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé. » Marmonna Draco.

Harry sourit et leva le glamour. L'expression sur le visage de Draco valait son pesant d'or. Le jeune homme se pencha en avant, émerveillé.

« Tu es un elfe ! »

Harry ne fut pas surpris de l'entendre l'identifier de cette manière aussi vite et aussi facilement. Comme tous les sang-purs pouvaient certainement le faire. Ils apprenaient, après tout, ce genre de choses durant leur petite enfance, avant Poudlard.

« C'est ça. Un elfe des bois, pour être plus exact. »

« Ok… Et, où étais-tu durant ces derniers mois ? »

« Dans le passé. »

Draco cligna des yeux et ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Draco était quelqu'un d'agréable une fois qu'on avait gagné confiance et son respect (le dernier étant le plus dur à obtenir). A partir de là, le cercle restreint de ces personnes voyait apparaitre le vrai Draco et pas seulement l'image qu'il faisait passé en publique. Et, à vrai dire, Harry était plutôt content de connaitre ce côté du Serpentard.

« Mon phénix a jugé bon que je trouve la paix de l'esprit et de l'âme là-bas. »

« Ah… Tu as atterris à quelle époque ? »

« La sixième année de mes parents. »

Le visage du Serpentard s'assombrit un peu. Comme ils étaient, tous les deux, devenus assez complice, Draco mesurait pleinement ce que cela avait signifié pour son ami. Beaucoup de douleur mêlé à du bonheur.

« J'ai vu aussi mon parrain et le professeur Lupin, bien sûr… et leur traite… Les parents de Neville aussi. Tellement de personnes en bonne santé encore. »

« Rogue était de leur année aussi, non ? Comment il était ? »

Draco sut immédiatement qu'il avait touché un point sensible à la façon dont le visage d'Harry s'assombrit et se ferma même un peu.

« Quel est le problème avec Rogue ? Il t'a laissé tranquille aujourd'hui. Il n'a même pas fait illusion à ton retour pour le moins remarqué. »

Harry lui lança un bref regard puis se décida à se confier à lui aussi. Malgré ce que l'aristocrate lui avait fait subir dans le passé, il avait confiance en lui. Après que le blond ait découvert quelques vérités cachées à propos d'Harry, son attitude avait totalement changé et il était devenu un très bon ami. Aussi Harry n'hésita pas bien longtemps avant de lâcher la bombe.

« Je suis tombé amoureux de lui dans le passé… C'est mon compagnon potentiel… »

Draco resta bouchée bée quelques instants et, en homme intelligent, il comprit rapidement la situation.

« Tu ne comptes pas lui dire qui tu es… C'est pourquoi tu portes un glamour. Tu te cache de lui… »

« Pas uniquement… Les mangemorts m'ont vu dans le passé… Je ne veux pas que Voldemort sache que je suis un elfe des bois… Pas avant que je l'ai décidé. »

« Hum… Je comprends pourquoi tes pouvoirs d'elfe pourraient te donner un avantage décisif. Mais pourquoi ne donnes-tu pas une chance à Rogue ? »

« Il ne voudra pas entamer une relation quelconque avec Harry Potter. »

Draco s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose mais le visage fermé du griffondor l'en dissuada. Apparemment, le sujet était clos pour Harry. Aussi n'insista-il pas. Il dévia, au contraire, la conversation sur ce qui c'était passé à Poudlard durant l'absence du garçon. Il n'évoqua plus le sujet de Severus Rogue durant les deux heures qu'ils passèrent ensembles.


	17. Chapter 17: Début d'enquête

Chapitre 17 : Début d'enquête

Severus regarda un long moment le parchemin avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de tremper sa plume dans l'encre. Le meilleur moyen de trouver Ry était de liste ce qu'il savait de lui… et des elfes en général. Comme l'avait si bien suggéré Dumbledore. Severus hésita puis commença par indiquer ce qu'il savait des elfes.

Peu de choses en réalité, constata Severus en commençant sa liste. Ce serait dure de le trouver avec ces caractéristiques seulement. Severus était certain que Ry se dissimulait derrière un glamour tant qu'il serait à proximité de lui, ne voulant pas être découvert. Severus devrait chercher les caractéristiques que Ry ne pourrait pas cacher.

Bien ! Avant tout, les elfes avaient une affiliation particulière avec les créatures magiques. Et Ry avait encore l'âge d'être à Poudlard (s'il était à Poudlard.). Il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il soit dans la classe de soins aux créatures magiques. Bien qu'avec Hagrid comme professeur, rien n'était sûr. Donc, il fallait qu'il soit vraiment attentif et repérer les personnes qui avaient des relations amicales avec différentes créatures magiques.

Ensuite, il y avait la force surhumaine de Ry. Se serait difficile de l'identifier grâce à cela si Ry faisait attention à ce qu'il faisait. Mais, sait-on jamais, Ry relâcherait sans doute son attention à un moment ou un autre

En fait, il y avait trois grands points sur lesquels il pouvait s'appuyer en ce qui concernait les caractéristiques communes des elfes.

Ry ne pourrait pas cacher ses tatouages avec un glamour. Severus aurait peut-être la chance de les apercevoir.

Ensuite, l'elfe aurait besoin de se ressourcer à la pleine lune. Severus n'aurait qu'à guetter ceux qui circuleraient ces nuits là dans le château et dans le parc.

Enfin, pour en finir avec les caractéristiques communes à tous les elfes, il y avait les caractères dominants de Ry qui, comme tous les elfes des bois selon le livre, était humble, calme et serein. Et, comme tous les elfes, il était patient et aucunement à l'aise en public.

Et, cela, c'était simplement la liste des caractéristiques elfiques. C'était déjà beaucoup selon Severus. Mais, il y avait aussi tous les éléments liés à Ry lui-même. Tous ce que Severus avait appris à son propos durant son séjour.

Severus posa un instant sa plume et relut ce qu'il avait déjà noté. Puis, les yeux dans le vague, il repensa à ce qu'il savait de Ry. A ce que le jeune homme lui avait dit.

Severus avait constaté que le garçon allait au devant de toutes les maisons. Il avait parlé à au moins une personne de chaque maison… Même Serpentard puisqu'il avait une relation avec lui-même… C'était d'ailleurs troublant puisque cela faisait bien longtemps que Griffondor, maison où était Ry à l'adolescence de Severus, et Serpentard était en conflit. Et, aujourd'hui, c'était plus vrai que jamais. Si Ry avait été, ou était encore, à Poudlard, Severus n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'avait pas vu qu'un élève en dehors de Serpentard était ami avec un membre de sa maison. Severus ne pensait donc pas qu'il puisse vraiment compter sur cet élément… Comment avait-il pu manquer qu'un élève certainement étranger à Serpentard était entré dans la salle commune dont il était responsable.

Et, il y avait le pseudonyme que Ry avait choisis. Severus avait noté que son ami et amant n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec le prénom et le nom qu'il employait durant son séjour dans le passé. En fait, il n'avait semblé à l'aise qu'avec le surnom que Severus lui donnait. Cela venait peut-être de leur relation. Cependant, Severus pensait plutôt que le surnom lui convenait réellement. Donc, en toute logique, son nom, son prénom comprenait cette syllabe… Du moins, Severus l'espérait.

Et puis, finalement, il y avait la famille de Ry. Une famille abusive puisque même s'il n'était pas maltraité, son amant avait été abusé… Et l'était peut-être encore. La négligence était un abus après tout. Et puis, Severus était certain que Ry ne lui avait pas tout dit. Même s'il semblait s'être plus livré à lui qu'à quiconque. Ce qui inquiétait Severus, c'était qu'il était sans doute passé à côté d'un abus. Pourtant, il était très attentif à ce genre de chose depuis qu'il était professeur. Il ne voulait pas qu'un enfant ce qu'il avait subi. Et, lorsque Ry lui avait parlé de sa vie à la maison, Severus avait cru que son moi adulte aurait fait en sorte qu'il n'ait plus à subir cela. Mais, apparemment, il n'avait agis pour Ry. Si Maeldan était là, c'était que Ry avait au moins seize ans. Bien trop tard pour l'aider.

Mais pas trop tard pour essayer de le retrouver. Severus ferait tout pour retrouver son amour dans les plus brefs délais. Jusqu'ici, ne sachant pas si Ry était de retour ou même né, il n'avait pas poussé ses recherches. Mais maintenant qu'il était certain de la présence de Ry dans son temps, Severus allait mettre les bouchées doubles


	18. Chapter 18: comportement étrange

Chapitre 18 : Comportement étrange

La semaine avait passé. Severus n'avait toujours pas découvert qu'il était son amant du passé. Harry avait été tendu toute la semaine en voyant que le professeur s'était fait plus attentif à ce qui l'entourait. Il était clair qu'il était déterminé à le trouver. Apparemment, il avait décidé de commencer ses recherches à poudlard. Tout cela à cause de Maeldan.

Harry fusilla du regard le phénix qui ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir. Ou alors, il ne fit que l'ignorer. Ils se trouvaient dans le dortoir des griffondors. Seuls ou presque… Ron et Hermione étaient présents aussi, un peu inquiet car ils avaient eux aussi noté l'attention accru de Rogue et la nervosité d'Harry qui en résultait.

Maeldan sauta du rebord du lit et sautilla sur le matelas pour s'approcher de son maitre. Harry soupira et tendit la main pour le caresser doucement. Ron se racla la gorge, il était mal à l'aise avec tous ces changements chez son meilleur ami mais il restait tout de même fidèle au garçon.

« Donc, ton phénix a été vu par Rogue et celui-ci a juré de te retrouvé ? »

« Ouai… Selon Sirius, il m'aime. »

Le claquement d'un livre qui se referme fit sursauter les deux amis. Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Hermione qui, jusqu'à maintenant, lisait, assise sur le lit de Ron. Aujourd'hui, c'était un Week-end à Pré-au-lard mais ils avaient décidé de rester ici pendant que tous les autres étaient hors du château pour discuter tranquillement. Cela avait aussi permis à Harry de lever son glamour. Le garder toute la journée était assez fatiguant, aussi Harry le levait dès qu'il le pouvait… C'est-à-dire lorsqu'il était en compagnie de ceux connaissant son héritage.

Hermione avait commencé à se documenter sur les elfes de bois et, bien sûr, était maintenant en désaccord avec son ami vis-à-vis de sa décision de prendre ses distances avec Severus Rogue.

« Je crois vraiment que tu devrais réfléchir à ta décision. En ne disant pas au professeur Rogue qui tu es, tu passes à côté de ta seule chance d'être vraiment heureux. Il est ton compagnie, c'est évident. Ce n'est qu'avec lui que tu ne pourras être véritablement heureux ? »

Harry ne répliqua pas. Il savait cela mais il ne pouvait pas aller trouver Severus pour tout lui avouer. Pas avec la prophétie qui pesait sur ses épaules et rendait son avenir incertain. Il ne voulait pas impliquer Severus davantage qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Je ne veux pas le mettre plus en danger… Il y a une chose que Dumbledore m'a dite après la débâcle au ministère dont je ne vous ai pas encore parlé… »

Harry fit une pause, le cœur lourd. Il avait encore du mal à y penser… Alors en parler à ses meilleurs amis était très dur. Cependant, il trouva tout de même le courage de leur parler de la prophétie. Il ne laissa rien de côté. Aussi, lorsqu'il eut fini sa déclaration, Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux et Ron était d'une pâleur extrême sous ses tâches de rousseur.

« Oh, Harry… » Souffla Hermione.

« Vous comprenez maintenant… Je ne suis pas certain de… Comment est-ce que je pourrais survivre à un véritable duel contre Voldemort. Je ne veux pas entrainé Severus dans ma chute. »

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Harry eut un léger sourire. Ses deux amis faisaient partis de ceux qui le connaissaient le mieux. Ils comprendraient son résonnement, il le savait. Et respecteraient ses décisions.

« Ok, Harry… On n'insistera plus sur le sujet. » Murmura Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

« Mais ne soit pas s'y négatif, Harry. Tu t'es échappé vivant de beaucoup de rencontre avec tu-sais-qui, déjà. Je… je suis certain que tu recommenceras le moment venu et que tu le vaincras. »

Harry eut un mince sourire. Il était conscient d'avoir beaucoup de chance. Une amitié telle que celle qui le liait à Ron et Hermione était rare et incomparable. Plus que n'importe qui sans doute puisqu'il n'avait pas eu un seul ami durant son enfance. Avec Ron puis avec Hermione, il avait trouvé la meilleure forme d'amitié. Une amitié indéfectible.

« Bon, on descend ? J'ai faim, moi. » S'exclama Ron.

Il était clairement mal à l'aise en ce qui concernait le silence qui s'était installé. Harry se détendit immédiatement. Il était vraiment heureux d'être de retour dans son temps, de retrouver sa famille. Bien sûr, son bonheur aurait été total s'il avait pu être avec Severus mais il savait que cela ne pourrait pas arriver. Mais, au moins, ses proches étaient là pour le soutenir.

« Je vous laisse y aller. Dumbledore a organisé un repas avec Sirius et Remus pour ce soir. Je vais certainement passer la journée du samedi avec eux alors ne m'attendez pas. »

« Ok… A plus tard alors. » Déclara en lui donnant une bourrade amicale.

Hermione, quant à elle, le serra doucement contre elle et ils se quittèrent dans le couloir. Harry rejoignit donc les appartements de Sirius où devait avoir lieu le repas. Harry avait été surpris que Dumbledore y assiste aussi mais ne s'y était pas attarder. Le directeur comptait beaucoup pour Harry. Il ne trouvait, donc, pas sa place à ce repas inapproprié.

Il aurait sans doute dû se méfier des agissements de l'homme. Et, sans doute davantage de ceux des maraudeurs.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans les appartements de son parrain, les trois adultes en question étaient déjà. Mais, ce dont on ne l'avait pas prévu, ce qui le figea net à l'entrée de la pièce, ce fut la présence de Severus Rogue, l'homme qu'il évitait de son mieux depuis son retour.

« Ah, Harry, mon garçon. » S'exclama Dumbledore, ravis de le voir. Comme à chaque fois à vrai dire. « Comme tu le vois, j'ai réussi à convaincre Severus de se joindre à nous. »

Harry sortit de sa stupeur et retrouva un peu de ses couleurs. Il s'avança en lançant une œillade assassine à Remus et Sirius. Il salua ensuite le directeur et Severus, satisfait que sa voix ne tremble pas. Cependant, ce fut avec nervosité que le jeune elfe camouflé s'installa face à celui qu'il aimait.

**HPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhp HPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhp HPhpHPhp**

Severus tentait à grand peine de refouler son énervement d'être coincer avec un groupe composé exclusivement de Griffondors. Des Griffondors qui lui portaient réellement sur les nerfs.

Bien que ces derniers temps, sa relation avec Black et Lupin s'étaient considérablement adoucis. Pas grâce à lui, c'est vrai. Le comportement inhabituelle des deux griffondors, plus particulièrement celui de Black, l'inquiétait… aussi, réagissait-il en multipliant les remarques sarcastiques et blessantes. Pourtant, même s'ils étaient parfois proches de perdre patience et de répliquer aussi méchamment, les deux hommes restaient étonnamment calmes et amicales avec lui.

Et puis, il y avait Potter. Potter qui fuyait son regard. Qui le fuyait tout simplement. Severus avait bien constaté que le Griffondor filait dès qu'il l'apercevait au bout d'un couloir. Et, apparemment, ce n'était pas parce qu'il enfreignait une quelconque règle de l'école.

Il n'aimait pas du tout le comportement de ces trois là depuis quelque temps. Pas plus qu'il n'appréciait le regard insistant que Malefoy junior posait sur lui depuis quelques jours.

Cependant, il ne s'était jamais arrêté sur ce phénomène. Il avait d'autres choses en tête, d'autres sources de préoccupation que le comportement des maraudeurs et de Potter. Ry étant son principal souci. Il avait décidé d'étudier la « candidature » de tous les élèves qui était encore à Poudlard. Avec un peu de chance, Ry faisait parti de ce listing… Sinon, il verrait. Ainsi, depuis une semaine, il analysait avec attention ce qu'il savait sur chaque élève… en cas par cas. C'était long mais il ne voulait rien omettre. Cependant, il avançait assez bien puisqu'il avait déjà éliminé la moitié de la maison Poufsouffle. De toute façon, il ne pensait pas vraiment trouver Ry réparti dans cette maison. Il ne correspondait que très très peu à cette maison. Cependant, il est vrai que même là, lorsqu'il rejetait la « candidature » d'un élève de cette maison, il ne pouvait s'empêché de ressentir de la déception.

Toutefois, maintenant qu'il avait à ses côtés les trois griffondors qui, jusqu'à il y a peu de temps, le détestait plus que n'importe qui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intrigué par leur comportement.

Ce soir ne faisait pas exception. Potter était très tendu et ne lui accordait pas un regard. Ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Habituellement, Potter avait tendance à plutôt le fusiller du regard.

« Alors, Harry » entama Albus « Comment s'est passé ton retour ? »

Severus fut surpris de voir le jeune homme fusiller le directeur du regard avant de répondre du bout des lèvres que son fameux retour s'était assez bien passé. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, Severus n'eut aucun mal à le savoir. Tout comme il pouvait dire que les trois autres n'étaient pas convaincus par cette déclaration. Cependant, personne n'insista pas et ils passèrent à table alors que Dumbledore déclarait :

« Si j'ai voulu organisé ce repas, c'est pour parler des derniers évènements concernant Voldemort. Je sais que tu n'a pas été tenu au courant là où tu étais. »

« D'ailleurs, j'aimerais savoir où vous étiez, Potter. Il semble que je sois le seul dans ce groupe à ne pas le savoir. » Déclara Severus un peu vindicatif.

Potter qui venait justement de prendre une gorgée de jus de citrouille s'étrangla à la déclaration de Severus. Les trois autres adultes de la pièce échangèrent un regard que Severus ne comprit pas. Potter lança un regard vers le directeur et marmonna :

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Cela mettrait la personne qui ma aidé à m'entrainer en danger. »

Severus fronça les sourcils, troublé. Potter ne lui mentait peut-être pas mais il ne disait pas toute la vérité non plus. De plus, tout le langage corporel du jeune homme démontrait qu'il n'était à son aise en ce qui concernait son entrainement. Severus n'insista pas. Il savait discerner les sujets sur lesquels il n'obtiendrait pas réponse. La conversation s'était décalée sur le seigneur des ténèbres et sur les projets de l'Ordre.

Tout ce passa bien pendant le repas et aucun évènement notable ne survint. Jusqu'au café, du moins. Black venait de déposer le plateau de cafés et de gâteaux sur la table basse du salon. Severus s'était penché pour s'emparer de la dernier tasse, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les trois autres adultes discutés de l'éventuelle prolongation de l'entrainement de Potter, lorsque le fracas d'une tasse qui se brise lui relever la tête. Tout comme, les trois autres, il ne pu que fixer un Potter figé qui le fixait comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu… Ou plutôt qui fixait sa poitrine.

Surpris, Severus baissa les yeux et réalisa que ce que fixait Potter était le médaillon que lui avait offert Ry. Le collier était sorti, Severus ne savait comment, de sous sa robe qui, habituellement, le dissimulait. Il l'avait longtemps laissé de côté après le départ de Ry. Sans jamais trouvé le courage de s'en séparer définitivement. Ce n'était qu'à son changement de camp que Severus avait sorti le médaillon du coffret où il l'avait déposé pour le porter. Le médaillon l'avait réconforté tout au long de ces années. Secrètement. Personne n'avait jamais su que Severus portait le collier. Il n'avait jamais laissé personne le voir.

Irrité que quelqu'un, surtout Potter, pose ses yeux sur un objet si cher à son cœur, Severus rangea vivement celui-ci sous sa robe de sorcier en apostrophant sauvagement l'impudent.

« Qui y a-t-il, Potter ? Vous n'avez jamais vu de médaillon protecteur ? »

A sa grande surprise, le jeune homme rougit et releva vivement la tête, une expression rêveuse disparaissant rapidement.

« Si… Si… C'est juste que j'aie été surpris par la puissance qu'il dégage. »

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme détourna les yeux et lança un réparo sur les débris de la tasse.

**HPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhp HPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhp HPhpHPhp**

Harry fut rassuré de constater que l'incident fut vite oublié par les autres personnes présentes, en particulier Severus. Lui sentait encore son cœur battre à coups redoublés alors qu'il s'installait pour la nuit dans la chambre préparé par Sirius dans ses appartements. La présence du collier autours du cou de Severus représentait tant de chose pour lui. Pour lui, les mots prononcés par le Severus de seize ans avaient signifié la fin de leur romance. Il avait vraiment cru que Severus avait tiré un trait sur leur amour, qu'il y avait renoncé. Cependant, la présence de ce collier autours du cou de Sev signifiait que l'homme ressentait encore quelque chose pour lui. Non ? On ne gardait pas un cadeau d'un ancien amant si celui ne représentait plus rien. Surtout si ce dernier avait fait souffrir. Ce qu'Harry avait bien fait pour Severus. Bien que ce soit pour le protéger. La présence de ce collier au cou de Severus réchauffait le cœur d'Harry… même s'il n'avait toujours pas l'attention de revenir auprès de Severus. Il était rassuré de savoir que son aimé ne le haïssait pas. Ce qu'il craignait depuis son retour.


	19. Chapter 19: Bénédiction

Chapitre 19 : Bénédiction

Quinze jours avaient passé depuis ce diner lourd de révélations implicites. Il ne restait plus que deux semaines avant les prochaines vacances. Le temps avait passé rapidement. Sans problème pour une fois. Ce n'était pas une habitude pour Harry mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Cette année se révélait être la plus calme d'entre toutes… En dépit de ce voyage dans le temps improbable et incroyable…

Après tout, il n'avait pas encore été blessé ou proche de la mort par rapport au reste de ses années passées à Poudlard. Après tout, en première année, entre la rentrée et noël, il avait déjà croisé le chemin d'un chien à trois têtes et celui d'un troll. En deuxième, cela avait été le saule cogneur, le Basilic qui venait d'être libéré et ce maudit cognard. En troisième année, il avait eu un assassin supposé dans l'école (même s'il s'était révélé que Sirius ne lui avait voulu aucun mal) et les détraqueurs. En quatrième année, il avait eu à affronter un dragon et, enfin, lors de la cinquième, il avait échappé, de justesse, à des détraqueurs à nouveau.

Alors, cette année était tranquille comparée à ces années passées.

Du moins jusqu'à présent…

Toutefois, paradoxalement, elle était aussi la plus pénible. Harry ne pouvait plus ce le cacher.

Il était aussi amoureux du professeur de potion que de l'adolescent que celui-ci avait été. Bien sûr, il le savait déjà en revenant à son époque légitime mais cela était devenu évident lorsqu'il avait été contraint de le fréquenter chaque semaine. C'était donc très pénible d'être près de l'être que l'on aimait sans pouvoir le lui dire.

Au moins, Harry n'avait pas à supporter les regards et les remarques haineuses et piquantes de Severus. Le maitre des potions semblait vocalisé sur autre chose de bien plus intéressant et préoccupant et s'était totalement désintéressé d'Harry. Ce qui avait amené Harry à ressentir un certain pincement au cœur. Personne n'aimait être ignoré par la personne que l'on aime. Et, malgré ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à passer à autre chose. Pour lui, il était évident que Severus serait toujours le seul et l'unique.

Et, d'après le comportement de ses proches, il était clair qu'ils le savaient eux aussi. C'est pourquoi Harry était si reconnaissant à leur égard. Ils respectaient son choix de garder le silence. Et, pourtant, ils agissaient, tous, de manière à ce que les choses se passent le mieux possible s'il décidait, un jour, de révéler la vérité à Severus à son propos.

Toutefois, il n'avait pensé à l'action de son nouveau familier, Maeldan, dont les réactions avaient été jusque là imprévisibles et non voulu par Harry. Alors, connaissant l'animal, Harry aurait sans doute du se méfier et le surveiller davantage. Cependant, il n'avait rien fait de cela. Il avait encore l'espoir que le phénix se calme et devienne un peu plus comme Fumseck avec qui il passait régulièrement du temps. Ou même plus comme Hedwige qu'il voyait tout aussi souvent. Cependant auprès ce que fit Maeldan, quelque jours avant les vacances, fit comprendre à Harry que l'oiseau de feu ne changerait pas et resterait tel quel. Imprévisible et espiègle. Si on devait le qualifier avec des mots raisonnables. Harry aurait dû se douter que Maeldan ne s'en tiendrait pas à la décision de son maitre. Qu'il irait contre les ordres de ce dernier si cela se révélait agir pour son bien être. Et cela en dépit des conséquences futures.

Il agit donc, quelques jours avant les vacances de février alors qu'Harry suivait un cours de potion. Cours de potion durant lequel il essayait de croiser le moins possible le regard du maitre des potions qui, d'ailleurs, ne lui accordait toujours que peu d'importance. Comme toujours depuis son retour. Harry ne comprenait pas ce brusque changement d'attitude. Il se doutait tout de même que Severus était à la recherche de Zachary (à sa recherche) cette année…

Mais il était, tout de même, loin de se douter que Severus était certain de sa proximité grâce à Maeldan. Le phénix s'était bien gardé d'avertir son maitre que le maitre des potions l'avait vu et lui avait parlé.

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'attitude de Severus rendait Harry nerveux. Cette nervosité expliquait, sans doute, pourquoi Harry n'avait pas noté plus tôt l'attitude curieuse de son familier de feu. S'il l'avait réalisé plus tôt peut-être aurait-il pu agir pour contrer le phénix. Peut-être… Ce n'était pas non plus certain compte tenu du caractère de l'oiseau.

Ce fut donc en cours de potion, parmi tous les autres cours, que l'oiseau décida d'agir. Il avait bien observé Severus et Harry depuis le retour de celui-ci dans son temps. Il avait conclu que ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour que les deux êtres se rejoignent et s'unissent. Ils étaient bien destinés l'un à l'autre. L'un comme l'autre s'était choisi et s'aimait profondément. Pour des raisons absurdes, son maître s'obstinait à rester éloigner du seul humain qui pouvait faire son bonheur. La peur prédominait les autres émotions qui l'habitaient, obscurcissant sa vision des choses. Or, Maeldan ne pouvait pas faire cela. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son maitre renoncer au bonheur à cause de la peur. A cause d'un être maléfique qu'il pourrait battre sans trop de difficultés. Maeldan avait confiance en son maitre. Il était assez puissant pour venir à bout de cet être détestable. D'autant plus s'il avait son compagnon pour l'aider. Il allait donc donné sa bénédiction à son maitre et son compagnon. Il allait bénir leur lien. Il allait le consolider pour le rendre valide, incassable.

C'est avec cette idée en tête que le phénix se rendit au sommet de la tour d'astronomie du château. C'est à cet endroit qu'il était le plus en phase avec la magie et les éléments. Une chose qui était indispensable pour qu'il puisse sanctifier l'union de son maitre et de Severus. Après cela, il serait simple de découvrir si leur lien s'était bien consolider de manière permanente. Il lui suffirait de découvrir s'il était capable de communiquer avec le compagnon de son maitre ou de découvrir si celui-ci avait vu apparaitre un nouveau tatouage sur son corps. Ce tatouage représenterait le soi intérieur de Severus Rogue et montrerait au reste du monde magique que l'elfe était uni.

Maeldan se posa, ainsi, sur la rambarde, tout en haut de la tour d'observation, ferma les yeux et s'ébouriffa avant de se concentrer sur sa magie et celle de son maitre.

Au même instant, Harry écoutait avec une intention soutenue les dernières explications du maitre des potions. Les ingrédients de la potion de jour était déjà sur la table et n'attendait plus que d'être préparés. Enfin, Severus Rogue se tut et s'installa derrière son bureau, sans pour autant détourner son attention vigilante de la classe.

Harry tendait la main pour s'emparer de la belladone lorsque l'évènement survint.

Le jeune homme étouffa de justesse un halètement de douleur et de surprise.

Heureusement, se dit-il plus tard, sinon il aurait attiré la suspicion de Severus Rogue sur lui. Il était bien conscient que seule la haine irraisonnée de Severus envers lui l'avait protégé jusqu'à présent. Il était clair que Severus, en raison de cette haine, n'avait sans doute même pas songé qu'il puisse être le garçon qu'il avait aimé dans son adolescence. Pas de doute que s'il avait vraiment ouvert les yeux, s'il avait vraiment examiné les choses objectivement : il aurait rapidement orienté ses recherches dans la bonne direction : celle d'Harry. Mais il ne connaissait pas le vrai Harry à cause de son ressentiment aveugle (et aussi parce qu'Harry ne s'était vraiment dévoilé qu'à quelques personnes).

Harry ressentit une légère mais intense brûlure sur son avant bras qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler celles que ses tatouages lui avaient infligé lorsqu'ils étaient apparus le jour de son anniversaire. Ce qui l'inquiéta avant même qu'il ne pose les yeux sur bras. Il cacha rapidement son bras découvert sous la table afin que personne ne découvre ce qui, à n'en pas douter, était apparue sur son membre et baissa les yeux.

Il n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'il y vit une magnifique panthère noire qui se cambrait, comme pour si elle se réveilla d'un long sommeil. Il tressaillit lorsqu'un flot de sentiments qui ne lui appartenait pas le frappa. Impuissance, détermination, exaspération, espoir, agacement, curiosité… Mais surtout, l'amour. Harry cligna des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui affluaient. Il ne quitta pas des yeux le magnifique animal qui représentait Severus, il le savait. Le félin s'étira et, lentement, partit à la découverte de son nouveau territoire, disparaissant sous la manche de la chemise de son propriétaire.

Il savait ce qui signifiait l'apparition de ce tatouage, bien sûr. Maeldan avait, contre ses ordres, bénit leur lien. Tout ce qu'Harry ne voulait pas. Cependant, Harry ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. L'apparition de ce tatouage représentait trop de bonnes choses pour qu'Harry en veuille à son nouveau familier.

Il releva finalement la tête alors qu'il ressentait un malaise provenant de Severus. Le sévère professeur s'était redressé et se frottait la poitrine distraitement. Lui aussi avait ressenti la bénédiction de Maeldan. Toutefois, en raison de ses boucliers d'Occlumens, il ne pouvait pas l'identifier comme tel. Il ne pouvait pas mettre de nom sur ce qu'il ressentait. Cependant, Harry savait que si Severus laissait tomber ses boucliers, celui-ci ressentirait les émotions de son compagnon, les émotions d'Harry. Harry le savait. Tout comme il savait qu'il pourrait, grâce à ces émotions, remonter jusqu'à Harry.

Harry avait l'avantage d'être un elfe. D'être à l'origine du lien. C'était l'unique raison pour laquelle il était capable de ressentir les émotions de son compagnon en dépit de ses boucliers mentaux levés. Rien n'était capable d'obstruer le lien de son côté. Si un jour, il ne pouvait plus percevoir les émotions de Severus, cela ne pourrait signifier qu'une seule chose. Un drame aurait survenu. Un grave drame.

Mais heureusement (ou malheureusement, Harry ne savait plus quoi penser), Severus ne laisserait jamais ses boucliers tomber. Certainement pas en pleine guère, certainement pas tant que Voldemort vivrait. De cela aussi, Harry en était certain.

Pour le moment, Harry était encore capable de tenir son identité secrète aux yeux de Severus. De protéger l'homme de la vérité. De le protéger de Voldemort et des mangemorts qui n'hésiteraient pas à ce servir de lui pour atteindre le garçon qui a survécu. Oui, grâce à l'Occclumencie dont il lui avait vanté les mérites, Severus était en sécurité.


	20. Chapitre 20: Dursley

Chapitre 20 : Dursley

Severus grogna et se frotta, encore une fois, la poitrine, les sourcils froncés. Il ne comprenait pas l'étrange chaleur qu'il ressentait depuis maintenant trois jours. Une chaleur qui était loin d'être désagréable en plus. Une chaleur douce, réconfortante, bienveillante. Trois jours qu'elle perdurait. Elle avait diminué depuis le premier jour, jusqu'à devenir presque indiscernable mais elle était toujours bien présente. Ce qui rassurait Severus. Il savait que c'était important.

Principalement parce que c'était vraiment la première fois qu'il se sentait bien depuis le départ de Ry de sa vie, il y a plus de vingt ans. Malgré le manque d'indices, il s'était douté que le phénomène était lié au jeune homme. Cela n'avait fait que renforcer sa détermination à retrouver le jeune homme. Même s'il se n'était que pour entendre le garçon lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus de lui. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était revoir, peut-être une dernière fois, Ry et savoir, de façon nette et précise, ce qu'il en était de leur relation.

Il aurait bien aimé être certain que cette chaleur soit vraiment liée à Ry. Maeldan aurait pu le renseigner à ce propos, il en était certain, mais il n'était pas parvenu à repérer l'oiseau depuis ce jour dans le bureau du directeur. A croire qu'il l'évitait.

Ce qui était sans doute le cas après réflexions. Après tout, si Ry avait découvert que le phénix était entré en contact avec lui alors qu'il ne voulait pas être découvert, le garçon avait pu interdire à son familier de recommencer. Severus espérait que ce qui poussait son amour à se cacher de lui étaient de mauvais raisons. Il espérait qu'il n'était pas responsable de cet éloignement. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles, Severus voulait retrouver Ry.

Cependant, la fuite de l'oiseau le freinait mais elle ne l'arrêterait pas. Contrairement aux espérances d'Harry, sans doute. Non, il continuerait à chercher. Malgré la déception d'aujourd'hui. Malgré la déception de voir une de ses pistes disparaitre encore une fois.

Depuis quelques jours, il avait orienté son attention sur un garçon discret de Serdaigle qui semblait correspondre à ce qu'il savait de Ry. Malgré sa discrétion, sa présence presque effacée, le jeune homme avait des amis, plus ou moins proches, dans toutes les maisons. Il ne savait pas pour Serpentard. Ce qui n'était pas sans le surprendre. Après tout si quelqu'un était ami avec un Serpentard, au vue du climat actuel, les personnes concernées avaient tout intérêt à se montrer prudent.

En fait, c'était le caractère du garçon et son climat familial qui l'avait porté à croire que Thomas Emerileau était son Ry.

C'était un garçon calme et serein. Un jeune homme patient et, donc, pas à l'aise en public du tout. Un caractère très semblable à celui de Ry. Bien que le visiteur temporel fût bien moins effacé qu'Emerileau l'était, Severus devait bien l'avouer. Ry lui avait toujours semblé sûr de lui, indépendant et téméraire malgré son état d'elfe.

Cependant, Severus avait vraiment cru avoir trouvé son amour en la personne de Thomas Emerileau. D'autant plus que récemment son climat familial s'était détérioré en raison d'un divorce. D'après Flitwich, cela couvait depuis longtemps. Emerileau était venu parler, quelque fois, des tensions qui existaient chez lui depuis presque sa naissance.

Oui, Severus avait vraiment cru trouvé l'elfe de sa vie. La déception en était que plus intense, aujourd'hui.

Severus avait surpris l'adolescent dans la salle de bain des préfets avec sa petite amie après le couvre feu. Il avait, malgré lui, vu que la peau du garçon était vierge de tatouages. Ce qui indiquait très clairement qu'il ne pouvait pas être celui qu'il recherchait avec acharnement. Ry ne pourrait pas dissimuler ses tatouages, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde. Et, ajouter la présence d'UNE petite amie à ses côtés, il était devenu évident que le Serdaigle ne pouvait pas être l'elfe.

Sous le coup de la frustration et de la déception, Severus avait retiré, à chacun d'eux, cinquante points et leur avait donné une retenue avec Rusard. Une punition sévère, même de sa part. Bien qu'il ait pu déjà le faire à Potter. Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Mais cela n'avait que peu d'importance. L'important était qu'il était parti sur une fausse piste qui lui avait fait perdre du temps.

Toutefois, Severus ne s'avouait toujours pas vaincu.

Ce soir, c'était la pleine lune. Avec un peu de chance, Ry était dans cette école et irait se ressourcer dehors. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait retrouver celui qu'il aimait, enfin.

C'est pourquoi il se trouvait maintenant dehors, indifférent au vent froid qui soufflait. Il regardait minutieusement autours de lui. Il était certain que Ry reviendrait au même endroit que la dernière fois pour se ressourcer. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette certitude mais il en avait la conviction, si Ry était à Poudlard, c'était là qu'il viendrait se ressourcer.

**HPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhp HPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhp **

Et, bien sûr, Severus ne s'était pas trompé. Avec le retour à son époque, Harry avait eu énormément besoin de se rendre à l'extérieur pour se ressourcer. Il avait pris sa cape d'invisibilité pour ne pas être surpris par les professeurs et obtenir, de cette manière, une retenue et des points en moins. Il en avait loué merlin lorsqu'il avait vu Severus Rogue venir, à grandes enjambés, dans sa direction. Il s'était figé, apeuré que l'homme ne le repère en dépit de sa cape. Mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas été aussi prêt de l'homme depuis que la panthère était apparue sur sa peau. Avec Rogue aussi prêt, Harry ressentait d'autant plus intensément les émotions de ce dernier à travers leur lien. Harry sentit la panthère sur sa peau s'agiter nerveusement en adéquation avec les émotions de celui qu'elle représentait.

Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer alors que la culpabilité l'envahissait. Il était devenu, très vite, clair que le but dominant de Severus, en ce moment, était de trouver Ry. Severus mettait toute son énergie dans cette tâche, ou presque. Profitant du fait que Voldemort se faisait calme, sans doute. Sa présence dans le parc, si tard dans la nuit, montrait parfaitement sa détermination… Et son résonnement infaillible. Apparemment, Severus n'avait rien oublié de ce qu'Harry lui avait dit ou de ce qu'il avait vu. Harry réalisait, avec un peu d'appréhension, que son amour se souvenait de tout et ce chargeait de tout ce qu'il avait découvert à son sujet pour le traquer. Harry ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il ne le trouverait pas avant la fin de Voldemort. Il ne fallait pas que Severus découvre qu'Harry était son compagnon. Qui sait ce qui se passerait alors. Qui sait comment réagirait Severus. Non, vraiment, le mieux était que Severus ne connaissait pas la vérité avant qu'Harry combatte véritablement Voldemort. Oui, c'était le mieux. Le risque était trop grand si Severus découvrait la vérité sur l'elfe qu'il avait appris à aimer avant le duel ultime qui opposerait celui-ci au dangereux mage noir.

Harry se tiendrait donc à sa résolution de ne rien dire à Severus. Il ne lui avouerait la vérité que dans le cas où il serait mis au pied du mur.

Harry contourna donc son professeur de potion avec prudence et s'éloigna vivement, le cœur lourd. Arrivée à l'entrée principale du château, Harry se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder la silhouette solitaire qui continuait d'arpenter le parc dans l'espoir de rencontrer le seul homme à lui avoir fait battre le cœur.

**HPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhp HPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhp **

Severus voyait une silhouette à contre jour, juste devant lui. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose à son propos. Pour ce qu'il en savait, cela pouvait tout aussi bien être un ennemi qu'un ami. Pourtant, Severus était inexplicablement certain que cette mystérieuse personne ne lui voulait aucun mal. Il se sentait bien en sa présence. Il était rassuré. Sans même penser à ce qu'il faisait, sans même le réaliser, le maitre des potions s'avança de quelques pas. S'approchant assez de la silhouette pour réaliser qu'elle ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un homme. Soudain, il sursauta, un léger rugissement le surprit. Un petit lion, de la taille d'un chat, se glissa alors entre ses jambes, juste derrière un serpent. Les deux créatures filèrent vers la silhouette mystérieuse et semblèrent se fondre en elle. La silhouette sembla irradier et, ensuite, Severus put mieux distinguer la silhouette. Le cœur battant, Severus ne comprit pas sa réaction euphorique. Pas alors que cette réaction était lié à cet homme. L'homme devant lui sourit et tendit la main vers lui. Et, alors, Severus ne sentit qu'une seule envie. Celle de s'emparer de cette main tendue.

**HPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhp HPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhp **

Severus se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Il se redressa dans son lit, humide de sueurs froides. Quelques secondes plus tard, rassuré par son environnement, il se laissa retomber en arrière et replia son bras gauche devant son front. Comment diable en était-il venu à rêver de Potter ! Et pourquoi en éprouvait-il du bonheur et pourquoi en était-il rassuré ? Severus grogna. Il voulait oublier les sentiments que ce fichu rêve incompréhensible avait fait naitre ne lui. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir ce genre d'émotions pour cet arrogant gamin. Pourquoi rêvait-il de Potter ? Il voulait rêver de Ry. Il ne voulait penser qu'à Ry.

Il lança un _tempus _et soupira en constatant qu'il était huit heures. Décidant, qu'il était inutile de s'attarder au lit, Severus se leva et gagna la salle de bain pour se préparer.

Il en sortit une demi-heure plus tard, seulement pour trouver une lettre voletant dans le salon de ses appartements, à son attention. Il soupira profondément en y découvrant son nom, écrit de la main de Dumbledore. Il était rarement bon que le directeur le contact si tôt le matin. C'était rarement de bon augure. La minute suivante, Severus soupira profondément après avoir lu l'injonction de Dumbledore de venir le retrouver au bureau.

Dix minutes plus tard, il arrivait à proximité de la statue qui fermait le bureau directorial. Il fronça les sourcils de mécontentement lorsqu'il découvrit Potter planté devant la statue, immobile.

« Potter ! Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici ? »

Le garçon – le jeune homme – sursauta et se tourna vivement vers lui en rougissant.

« Je… je… J'ai été convoqué par le directeur… Mais, il ne m'a pas donné le mot de passe. »

« Je vois. »

Severus se détourna du griffondor, donna le mot de passe et franchit le passage sans attendre le jeune homme qui lui emboita le pas. Il pénétra dans le bureau d'un pas vif et se ralentit assez brutalement ses mouvements en s'apercevant qu'Albus était en compagnie de Minerva, de Black et de Lupin. Et, à en juger leur mine sombre, la conversation n'allait pas être joyeuse. Severus se reprit et alla s'installer à l'écart du groupe de Griffondor. Potter hésita un peu puis alla s'installer auprès de son parrain qui lui faisait signe.

« Si je t'ai fait venir, Harry, c'est parce qu'une affaire grave est survenue. Une affaire qui ne semble pas être sans rapport avec Voldemort. J'en ai déjà parlé avec Sirius et Remus… »

« De quoi s'agit-il professeur ? » Le coupa Harry, tendu.

Severus grogna pour la forme à propos de l'insolence de Potter mais il l'approuvait tout à fait. La manie qu'avait parfois le directeur de tourner autours du pot l'horripilait. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une affaire importante et délicate. Comme c'était le cas ici, de toute évidence.

« J'y viens, Harry. Les autorités moldus viennent de nous contacter à propos de ta famille. Je suis navré, Harry, mais ils sont décédés il y a quatre jours. Les autorités ont eu du mal à trouver à nous joindre. »

Severus se tourna vers Potter. Le garçon était immobile et son visage était vierge mais Severus pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas aussi chagriné par la nouvelle qu'il l'aurait pensé. Ce qui ne correspondait pas à ce qu'il savait du garçon. Severus savait que Potter était très sensible. Un décès aussi intime aurait dû lui faire verser des larmes. Or, ce n'était pas le cas. Et, le plus incroyable, c'était que les autres personnes de la pièce ne semblaient pas en être étonnées.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il y a un lien avec Voldemort ? »

« La marque des ténèbres étaient peintes près des corps… Tout indique que les attaquants savaient parfaitement qui étaient leurs victimes. »

Severus regarda attentivement Potter alors qu'il restait silencieux. Black resserra son étreinte sur l'épaule de son filleul mais celui-ci ne donna aucun signe comme quoi il l'avait senti. Et, Severus ne voyait toujours aucun signe de chagrin dans les yeux ou l'attitude du garçon. Etrange.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie pour moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe maintenant ? »

« Sirius a officiellement obtenu ta garde… Cependant, avant toute chose, les autorités moldus souhaite te parler… Ainsi que des hommes de lois à propos de ce qui te revient. »

Potter eut l'air surpris mais il ne répliqua pas. Dumbledore l'observa un moment en silence avant de reprendre.

« C'est ici que vous intervenez Severus. Harry doit être accompagné d'une personne qui connait convenablement le monde moldu. Ce qui n'est le cas que pour vous. »

Severus serra les dents et hocha simplement la tête. Il lança un bref regard vers Potter, surpris que le garçon n'ait pas protesté contre le choix de la personne. Cependant, rien sur le visage du garçon ne le renseigna sur ce qu'il pensait à ce sujet. Il réalisa, pour la première fois, que Potter savait très bien dissimuler ses émotions.

« Vous devez rencontrer ces personnes au 4 Privet Drive à quatorze heure. »

« Il vaut donc mieux partir dès maintenant. Je préfère être sur place avant qu'ils arrivent. »

Albus hocha la tête et Potter se leva après avoir reçu une dernière étreinte et des murmures rassurants de la part de Black et Lupin. Ils prirent ensuite, tous les deux, la direction du portail de Poudlard, sans échanger un mot.

**HPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhp HPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhp **

Severus regardait discrètement Potter alors que le garçon fermait la porte de ce qui avait été la maison de son enfance. La nuit était tombée depuis une heure déjà. L'après midi avait été éprouvante et riche en surprise. Pour eux d'eux. Severus avait eu connaissance de certaines vérités qu'il n'avait pas cherché à nier. Les nier aurait été faire preuve de sottise. Or, Severus n'était pas sot.

Les révélations étaient survenues à peine la porte la porte franchie. Severus n'avait pas tardé à remarquer qu'il n'y avait rien dans la maison qui indiqua que Potter ait vécu, un jour, dans la maison. Pas de photos, pas de magasines pouvant être reliés à Potter. Rien. Pas la moindre trace qui pouvait indiquer qu'un enfant magique ait vécu dans cette maison pendant quinze ans. Lorsqu'il l'avait interrogé à ce sujet, Potter lui avait dit que c'était parce qu'il n'aimait pas être photographié mais Severus avait très bien décelé le mensonge. Il n'avait pas relevé, cependant. Il avait silencieusement relevé tous les indices qui montraient qu'Harry Potter n'avait pas été gâté par sa famille contrairement à ce qu'il avait toujours cru. Il avait été clair que la famille de Potter n'avait jamais voulu de lui en ces lieux.

La suite avait confirmé ce que pensait Severus. Potter avait fait son possible pour donner le plus possible à la sœur de son oncle. Une manière de se débarrasser de souvenirs non voulu. Severus l'avait bien compris. Et, il avait demandé à l'homme de lois de vendre les biens restants en son nom.

Ensuite, Severus avait vu la chambre de Potter. Une cellule plus qu'une chambre à vrai dire. Une pièce qui n'avait fait que lui confirmer que sa famille n'avait jamais approuvé sa venue dans leur foyer. Une pièce qui lui avait confirmé qu'il ne savait rien de Potter. Qu'il s'était, apparemment, totalement trompé à son propos.


	21. Chapter 21: Amitié

Chapitre 21 : Amitié

Harry avait passé les deux semaines qui avaient suivi à s'adapter au fait que les Dursley ne faisaient plus parti de sa vie. Qu'ils avaient disparu de ce monde. Il n'aimait pas les Dursley mais il n'avait jamais voulu leur mort pour autant. C'était dur de faire face à l'évènement.

Surtout compte tenu que la mort de ce qui lui restait de famille était dû à Voldemort. Leur mort avait un lien direct avec Harry et le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir responsable. Après tout, c'était sa faute si Voldemort les avait pris pour cible.

Heureusement, Harry était bien entouré. Personne ne le laissait sombrer dans une fausse culpabilité, comme il l'appelait.

Il se sentait bien en fait. D'autant plus que ni Voldemort, ni ses mangemorts ne s'étaient manifestés. C'était un soulagement intense.

Les jours, donc, était passés sans surprise, paisible.

Pendant un instant, il s'était cru démasqué par Severus. L'homme l'avait regardé avec plus d'attention que durant toutes ses années d'école.

Cependant, il avait rapidement réalisé qu'il s'était inquiété inutilement. Severus avait, de toute évidence, continué à enquêter.

Mais, il était aussi clair que la question de Harry Potter l'intriguait maintenant qu'il avait découvert que les Dursley n'étaient pas aussi aimant qu'il le croyait jusqu'à il y a peu de temps.

Or, il y a une chose qu'Harry savait à propos de Severus. L'homme n'aimait pas les énigmes. Il n'aimait pas non plus avoir tort.

Alors, maintenant qu'il avait appris qu'Harry Potter n'était pas choyé, Il menait l'enquête et observait Harry plus objectivement, sans doute. Il tentait de voir o il aurait pu s'être encore trompé.

Aussi Harry avait dû redoubler de prudence pour ne pas faire douter Severus. Le maitre des potions n'étaient pas encore totalement objectif, par bonheur. C'était évident. Si cela avait vraiment été le cas, Rogue l'aurait très certainement déjà démasqué.

Severus avait trop d'informations pour rejeté la « candidature » d'Harry s'il ouvrait les yeux. S'il ouvrait les yeux sur qui était vraiment le fils de James Potter, tout lui semblerait évident. Il saurait, sans possibilité de se tromper ou de nier, qu'Harry Potter était celui qu'il recherchait depuis tant d'années.

Harry était parfaitement conscient que seuls les préjugés de Severus l'avaient « sauvé » d'être démasqué.

Il ne savait, d'ailleurs, toujours pas s'il devait le regretter ou s'en réjouir.

Il était d'autant plus confus que tous ses proches (oui, même Sirius et Ron) le poussaient à dire la vérité au maitre des potions. Ils s'étaient tous fait plus insistant lorsqu'il leur avait dit que Maeldan avait béni le lien et que celui-ci était parfait puisqu'il ressentait les émotions de Severus.

Cela lui avait, d'ailleurs joué des tours plusieurs fois.

Heureusement, il avait appris à l'atténuer. Mais ce flux constant d'émotions de la part de Severus le troublait plus encore.

Il ne pouvait nier qu'il voulait rejoindre Severus et tout lui dire.

Mais il avait peur.

Il avait peur du rejet de Severus. Il avait peur de lire la déception et la haine dans le regard noir qu'il l'avait fait chavirer. Il avait peur d'être blessé par la seule personne qu'il avait aimée aussi intensément.

Mais il avait peur pour Severus aussi. Il avait peur de l'impact qu'aurait sa véritable identité sur l'homme.

Et, c'était sans compter sur Voldemort qui ne pourrait que leur faire du mal à tous les deux s'il venait à apprendre leur lien.

C'est pourquoi il passait beaucoup de temps avec Draco. Etant un Serpentard, le jeune homme était certainement l'un des élèves les plus proches du maitre des potions. Et sans doute le plus à mène pour l'aider à prendre une décision.

**HPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhp HPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhp **

Severus faisait sa ronde habituelle après le couvre feu. Cette fois, il avait décidé de parcourir le quatrième étage. Bien lui en prit, réalisa-t-il lorsqu'il entendit un couple de voix étouffées venant d'une salle de classe. Il s'approcha, d'autant plus irrité qu'il reconnut bien vite la voix de Potter.

« Je ne peux pas faire une chose pareil ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne l'avais pas déjà fait. »

Severus se figea devant la porte lorsqu'il reconnu la voix de Draco Malefoy, cette fois. Malefoy et Potter dans la même salle, sans se battre, ayant une conversation qu'il semblait cordiale ? Impossible ! Potter n'était ami avec aucun Serpentard ! Surtout pas avec le prince des Serpentards, comme on nommait Draco Malefoy. N'est-ce pas ?

« Les circonstances étaient totalement différentes ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas de t'avoir raconté ça ! »

« Un donné pour un rendu, comme on dit ! Je t'ai raconté ma première fois. Il fallait bien que tu le fasses aussi. »

« Oui, d'accord… mais si un jour il l'apprend, on sera mort tous les deux »

Severus se massa le front en réalisant que les deux garçons parlaient de leurs exploits sexuels. Attendez une minute. Est-ce que Potter venait de parler d'un partenaire masculin ? Il ignorait, jusqu'alors, que Potter était gay… Ou au moins by. Non pas que ça l'intéressait.

« Pourquoi ce n'est pas comme si c'était sa première fois à lui au… C'était sa première fois aussi ! »

« Draco, arrête ! Pour en revenir à notre sujet initial, je ne peux pas refaire une telle chose. Il me truciderait… Et puis, il a certainement plus d'expériences que moi. C'est la seule personne que j'ai connu… Ce jour là, c'était facile, naturel mais maintenant… »

La voix de Potter s'était atténué défaitiste. Severus en profita pour s'éloigner de cette porte. Il ne voulait pas en entendre davantage. Surtout pas de conseils en séduction d'un Malefoy. Tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre était déjà assez perturbant. D'autant plus qu'il avait ressenti un étrange malaise en entendant Potter parler de ce partenaire. Comme s'il n'appréciait soit avec quelqu'un. Ce qui était impossible et fou. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir quelque chose de tel pour Potter. Il était clair qu'il avait besoin de vacance.


	22. Chapter 22: Provocation et lettre

Chapitre 22 : Provocation et lettre

_Rien n'avait laissé présager ce qu'il se passa ce jour là. _

_La journée avait bien commencé. Le soleil était étonnamment chaud et annonçait la prochaine venue du printemps. C'était un doux jour prometteur. Un de ces jours après l'hiver qui ne donne qu'une envie : Celle de profiter de l'instant, de ne rien faire à part profiter du soleil. Les élèves, comme les professeurs, avaient été ravis de voir apparaitre ce soleil dont les rayons diffusaient un peu de chaleur. Ils l'étaient d'autant plus que ce soleil avait choisi le week-end pour paraitre. Les élèves et les professeurs mangeaient calmement en discutant de leur projet pour ce week-end qui s'annonçait radieux. _

_Ils n'étaient pas nombreux dans la grande salle, pour le moment. Les lèves-tôt n'étaient pas nombreux le week-end. Tous les professeurs étaient présents, bien sûr, mais il n'y avait guère plus cinq personnes aux tables des élèves. _

_Harry et ses amis (Ron, Hermione, Neville et Luna, exceptionnellement assise à la table des griffondors) ne faisaient pas exception. Ils avaient prévu de ce rendre au terrain de Quiddich où Ron et Harry pourraient un peu voler pendant qu'Hermione lirait, profitant du soleil avec calme. _

_Non, rien ne présageait ce qui arriva en cette douce matinée ensoleillée. _

_Cela commença par un étrange frémissement dans l'air que tous perçurent, même les plus jeunes. Tous surent que c'était une puissante magie qu'ils avaient perçue. Mais si les élèves ne comprirent pas qu'elle était cette magie et pourquoi ils l'avaient perçu si intensément, les professeurs connurent immédiatement l'explication de cette sensation. Toutefois, ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de réagir avant qu'un second évènement inquiétant ne survienne. _

_Un cri d'effroi retentit dans la grande salle, attirant l'attention de tous sur la silhouette assise un peu à l'écart à la table des Griffondor._

_Harry se jeta en arrière, loin de l'amas brumeux d'un noir intense qui venait de prendre forme juste devant lui. Il se releva d'un bond alors que Dumbledore, McGonagal Sirius et Severus arrivaient à ses côtés. L'amas brumeux, quant à lui, n'avait cessé de grandir, de s'étirer jusqu'à former une silhouette que quelques uns ne connaissaient que trop bien. _

_Harry, très pâle, ne pouvait que fixer la silhouette brumeuse de Voldemort. Il savait déjà ce que cela signifiait. Si un tel phénomène de magie noire avait réussi à parvenir jusqu'ici, cela signifiait que Poudlard n'était plus sûr. La magie qu'ils avaient tous sentis devait être les protections de l'école qui tombaient. Si les protections étaient tombées, cela ne pouvait qu'être dû à Voldemort. Et, malheureusement, cela voulait sans doute dire, aussi, que le temps était venu de combattre. Cela signifiait que le combat ultime entre Harry et Voldemort était venu. _

_Harry n'était que trop conscient de cela. Et ceci avant même que l'espèce d'hologramme magique de Voldemort ne commence à parler. _

_Le temps est venu de montrer au monde magique qui de nous deux est plus puissant, Potter. De montrer au monde que ton histoire est basée sur un mensonge et que nul n'est plus puissant que Lord Voldemort. _

_L'heure est venue pour tous de choisir votre camp. Le camp des vaincu et le camp de Lord Voldemort__. __L'âge d'or des sorciers ne fait que commencer__. __Sous mon règne les sorciers deviendront plus puissants que nous créature en ce monde. Nous sommes les plus puissants. Nous ne devrions pas avoir à nous cacher. Attendez moi vous tous, chaque sang magique est une perte. Rejoignez Lord Voldemort et devenez puissants ou périssez. Je vous donne une heure après votre choix. Après quoi, la dernière guerre des sorciers aura lieu. _

_Quant à toi, Harry Potter, tu peux épargner toutes ces vies. Rend toi. _

_L'apparition brumeuse disparue aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue après avoir délivré son message funeste. Sa voix avait été si puissante que tout le château avait dû entendre le message. _

_Harry trembla violement. Il n'était pas certain d'être prêt à combattre. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire encourageant avant de se tourner vers les professeurs. _

_« Minerva, Sirius pouvez vous ressembler les élèves et évacuer les mineurs. Pour les majeurs laissez-leur le choix. Severus, pouvez vous rassembler toutes les potions que vous avez en stock dont nous pourrions avoir besoin. Aussi bien celles de guérison que celles qui pourraient nous servir au combat. »_

_Les trois professeurs hochèrent la tête et partir, sans attendre, effectuer leur tâche respective. Sirius serra son filleul rapidement, un peu tremblant, avant de partir vivement sur les talons de l'animagus chat. _

_Dumbledore se tourna alors vers les élèves qui le regardaient avec angoisse._

_« Quant à vous, mes jeunes amis, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de profiter de cette heure pour être avec vos amis et votre famille. »_

_Sur ces mots, Dumbledore quitta la grande salle à grande enjambée. _

**HPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhp HPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhp **

_Severus resta le dernier quart d'heure seul dans ses appartements. Il avait rapidement envoyé les potions demandées par Dumbledore à l'infirmerie. Une fois sa tâche effectuée, il avait eu l'attention d'aller retrouver quelqu'un pour trouver un peu de réconfort. Comme tout le monde devait le faire à cet instant même. Puis, il avait réalisé que la seule personne avec qui il voulait être était Ry. Ry dont il n'avait pas encore découvert la véritable identité. Véritable identité qu'il ne connaitrait sans doute jamais. Il savait qu'il serait une cible prioritaire sur le champ de bataille. Il était un traitre après tout. _

_Mais le plus dure, c'était de savoir que le jeune homme serait certainement, lui aussi, sur ce même champ de bataille. Ry était majeur et connaissant la personnalité de son amour, il restait très certainement pour combattre. _

_Il se faisait cette réflexion lorsqu'une chouette de l'école s'engouffra dans ses quartiers et déposé une enveloppe sur la table basse devant lui avant de repartir sans attendre. Severus hésita puis ouvrit l'enveloppe d'une main un peu tremblante. Au premier mot de la lettre, il sentit son cœur bondir puis se serrer. C'était une lettre de Ry. _

_« Bonjour Severus,_

_C'est moi, Ry. _

_Tu vois, j'avais raison. Tu ne m'as pas trouvé et, pourtant, depuis mon retour à cette époque, j'ai été près de toi. Je t'ai vu me chercher à travers la marée d'élèves. Comme je te l'avais dit, tu me détestes trop pour voir au-delà des apparences et pour me voir MOI. Mais, sache que je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis déçu que tu ne m'ais pas retrouvé mais, comme je te l'avais dit, un jour, je ne me faisais aucune illusion. _

_D'autant plus après ce que je t'avais dis le dernier jour. J'ai été un peu surpris de voir que tu me cherchais. J'en ai conclu que tu ne m'en voulais pas. _

_J'espère que je ne me trompe pas. _

_Je savais plus de choses sur toi que je ne l'avais dit. Je savais des choses que d'autres élèves ignoraient. Je sais que tu n'as pas eu une vie facile. Je sais que tu as joué un rôle essentiel dans le conflit qui nous oppose à tu-sais-qui. Je suis désolé de t'avoir conduis à lui. Je sais que j'ai joué un rôle majeur. _

_Mais il y a des choses qui ne doivent pas être changées. S'il y a une personne qui peut comprendre cela, c'est bien toi. _

_Tu es une personne intelligente qui sait que, parfois, les sacrifices sont nécessaires. _

_Severus, je savais qu'il y avait peu de chances pour que tu découvre qui j'étais vraiment. Je t'ai dit que beaucoup de monde me connaissait et que j'avais beaucoup d'amis mais ce que je ne t'avais pas dit, c'est que, paradoxalement, je suis en grande parti invisible. Peu de personnes me connaissent vraiment et j'ai le regret de te dire que tu n'as jamais fait parti de ce cercle restreint. _

_Je ne t'écris pas pour te donner mon vrai nom. Cela ne ferait que te perturber en ce jour fatidique et qui c'est que tu ne dois pas l'être. Je t'écris simplement parce que ce serait peut-être ma dernière chance de te dire combien je t'aime. _

_Je vais me battre ce soir. Mais cela tu l'auras sans doute déjà deviné. _

_J'ai peur. _

_Pour moi, pour toi, pour mes amis et ma famille. J'aurais aimé être avec toi ce soir et te serrer dans mes bras. _

_Mais je ne peux pas. _

_Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas voir la colère et la haine remplacer l'amour dans tes yeux. _

_Mais, surtout, je ne veux et ne peux pas te perturber à quelques heures de la bataille. Ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver si tu apprenais ma véritable identité._

_J'ai peur, Severus. _

_Je ne te l'ai jamais avoué mais, depuis toujours, je suis tellement impliqué dans cette bataille que je n'ai jamais eu l'espoir d'y survivre. Tu sais qu'à cause de ma famille, j'ai dû me débrouiller seul. Que je suis devenu plus mature que nombre de mes camarades (même si à cette époque, tu ne vois pas cette maturité). _

_Mais, aujourd'hui, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir dix sept ans. Pour la première fois, je me rends compte que je ne suis encore, à bien des égards, qu'un gamin à qui on demande beaucoup trop. _

_Tout cela pour te dire, Severus, que je tiens à saisir ma chance de dire, peut-être une dernière fois, que je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai jamais aimé. _

_En dépit de ton passé que je sais charger. En dépit de ton fichu caractère ! _

_Sache que je t'aime et que ce soir, cela sera, en grande partie, pour toi que je me battrais._

_J'espère que nous gagnerons cette bataille et que nous y survivrons. J'espère que tu-sais-qui sera vaincu. Tu serais enfin délivrer de lui..._

_Bien, Severus... Il est tant que je finissais cette lettre. Je pourrais continuer des heures ainsi... mais, nous n'avons pas des heures, n'est-ce pas ? Quoi qu'il en soit, soit prudent mon ange noir. Sort en vie de cette bataille. _

_Ne crains rien pour moi... Je t'écrirais après la bataille._

_Ton amour »_

Severus s'était mis à trembler plus fortement à chaque phrase lue. Il aurait tant aimé retourner un message à Ry. Avoir la possibilité de lui retourner ses sentiments.

Et, pour la première fois depuis des années, Severus Rogue se surprit à verser quelques larmes.


	23. Chapter 23: la grande bataille

Chapitre 23: La Grande Bataille

_Severus heurta durement le sol après avoir évité un sort de magie noire qui aurait été, à terme, mortelle et lui aurait valu d'horribles souffrances. _

_Malheureusement, sa main, qui avait été blessée peu de temps auparavant, lâcha sa baguette. Une chose qui pouvait être fatale pour un combattant lors d'une bataille. La moindre seconde était précieuse dans un tel moment._

_D'ailleurs, la suite donna raison aux pensées de Severus. Un mangemort apparu juste devant lui. Celui-ci sourit méchamment en voyant le traitre et il leva sa baguette. Severus savait qu'il ne pourrait pas récupérer sa baguette à temps pour parer l'attaque. Aussi, s'attendait-il à mourir prochainement._

_Mais, cela ne se passa pas tout à fait comme cela. _

_Une personne débarqua en courant pour s'arrêter près de lui et para, d'une voix grave, le sort qui lui était destiné. Ahuri, Severus ne put que fixer (assez stupidement, il devait l'avouer) Ronald Weasley entamer un duel avec le mangemort pour le protéger. Lui ! L'ignoble professeur des potions. L'ami de Potter se m'était en danger pour le protéger alors que Severus était parfaitement conscient que le jeune homme ne l'appréciait pas du tout._

_Il sentit, soudain, un picotement au niveau de sa main et il ne réalisa qu'alors que Granger s'était agenouillée à ses côtés et lançait, rapidement, des sorts de guérisons sur lui. _

_Le jeune Weasley battit, alors, son adversaire et se retourna vers eux au moment même où son amie tendait à Severus sa baguette échappée. _

_« Allez debout, professeur. On ne va pas les laisser gagner, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Severus revint à la réalité et se replongea dans la bataille, comme ses élèves, un peu surpris du respect que Ronald Weasley lui avait montré._

_Bientôt, cependant, il n'y pensa plus. Trop occupé à se défendre ou à défendre ses alliés. Alliés dont Ry faisait parti. _

_Je vais me battre ce soir. _

_J'ai peur. _

_Je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé. _

_Ne crains rien pour moi... Je t'écrirais après la bataille._

Ces mots de Ry n'avaient pas quitté l'esprit de Severus depuis le début de la bataille. Ils lui donnaient une autre raison de se battre. Une raison de se battre et d'éliminer les mangemorts avec plus d'acharnement encore. Car chaque mangemort abattu signifiait une chance supplémentaire, pour Ry, de survivre à ce combat.

Un combat qui était plus terrible qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Plus long.

Plus mortel, aussi, parce que la majorité des combattants de la lumière étaient jeunes. Trop jeunes pour prendre part à une telle bataille.

Des élèves, ou des anciens élèves, de Poudlard se battaient, avec honneur et acharnement, contre des mages noirs expérimentés et s'en sortaient bien… heureusement.

Severus n'était pas le sans cœur qu'il voulait faire paraitre. Il regrettait de voir tant de ces élèves ici. Il en était attristé. Mais, il en était fier aussi. Surtout des quelques Serpentards, Malefoy et Zabini entre autres, qui avaient décidé de combattre, ouvertement, le Seigneur des ténèbres… Et, leur famille, parfois.

Si la bataille était plus terrible que ne l'avait imaginé Severus, c'était à cause de ce que l'on trouvait dans le camp opposé. Dans le camp de Voldemort.

Voldemort avait attiré dans son camp de terribles créatures qui avaient pris part au combat de ce jour.

Et, malheureusement, cela incluait des vampires et des loups-garous.

Ce qui était devenu un véritable problème qu'à la tombée de la nuit.

Parce que Voldemort avait choisi une nuit de pleine lune.

Heureusement, la plupart des loups garous avaient été éliminés avant que la lune se lève.

Avant qu'ils aient l'occasion de se transformer.

Cependant, ceux qui restaient étaient les plus terribles.

Greyback était, bien entendu, l'un d'entre eux.

Et, bien sûr, c'était à lui, entre tous les loups-garous restants, auquel Severus dû faire face. Lui qui était terrifié par ces créatures après deux mauvaises expériences avec Lupin.

**HPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhp HPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhp **

Harry était de plus en plus défaitiste à l'idée de sortir vivant de cette bataille. Mais, à vrai dire, c'était déjà vrai lorsqu'il avait écrit cette lettre à Severus. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait écrit cette lettre, d'ailleurs. Toutefois, à mesure que la journée avançait, c'était devenu de plus en plus évident.

Lorsque la nuit était tombée, que la lune s'était levée et que les derniers loups-garous en état de combattre s'étaient changés, Harry avait senti le désespoir l'envahir.

Cependant, il n'avait jamais eu peur.

Il n'avait pas, une seule fois, laissé la peur le gouverner au cours de la bataille et des duels qu'il avait mené.

Du moins, jusqu'à cet instant précis.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il voie Greyback, totalement métamorphosé, courir vers Severus.

Il réagit, cependant, aussitôt.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Il courut vers Severus et lorsqu'il fut assez proche, il lança un _Expulso_ qui projeta l'homme hors du chemin de Greyback. Harry se retourna, immédiatement, pour faire face au monstre qui se révélait déjà trop proche de lui à son goût.

Le loup qui grognait après lui, menaçant, était plus effrayant, plus menaçant que Lunard.

Plus dangereux.

Des cris retentirent autours de lui alors que le loup bondissait pour sauter à sa gorge.

La suite se déroula en quelques secondes, presque rigoureusement identique à ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la sixième année des maraudeurs et Severus.

Greyback n'était, en effet, plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Harry lorsque celui-ci leva vivement la main devant lui, par instinct, et s'écria : « STOP ! » en priant pour que son ordre ait le même impact que sur Remus.

**HPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhp HPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhp **

Severus eut l'impression que la scène se figeait… et d'être de retour dans le passé. Incapable de croire ce qu'il voyait mais incapable de détacher les yeux de Potter qui avait la main tendue vers son ennemi et du loup-garou qui tremblait à ses pieds.

Le loup-garou grogna et tenta de se remettre débout sur ses pattes, luttant contre l'influence qu'exerçait Potter sur lui.

Que l'elfe exerçait sur lui.

Severus accepta cette évidence alors même que Po… Harry laissait tomber son glamour pour concentrer toute sa puissance sur le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur Greyback.

Severus ne fut même pas surpris ou choqué lorsque son Ry, dans toute sa splendeur, apparut aux yeux de tous. Bien sûr, son cœur battit à la chamade sous le coup de l'émotion de le revoir mais il n'était pas choqué.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il se doutait, depuis un moment déjà, de la véritable identité de Ry. Il ne l'avait, tout simplement, pas accepté consciemment. Son inconscient avait relevé les indices et les avait mis bout à bout mais son être conscient avait refusé de traiter avec le résultat.

Mais la vérité était là, Potter était son Ry. Harry était son Ry.

Severus écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il réalisa que le contrôle qu'exerçait Ry sur le loup-garou demandait une grande partie de la puissance magique du jeune homme. Ses ailes totalement déployées ne pouvaient signifiées que cela au regard des personnes qui se trouvaient sur le champ de bataille. Ils étaient rares à être suffisamment proche de l'elfe pour avoir le privilège de voir ses ailes en temps normal.

A cet instant précis, Severus revint à la réalité lorsque Black le bouscula en hurlant :

« Qu'est-ce que tu attend pour l'aider ? Stupéfix ! »

Un rayon jaillit de la baguette de Black et frappa le loup-garou de plein fouet. Le loup-garou tomba, inanimé, sur le sol.

Harry baissa, immédiatement, le bras, la respiration, de toute évidence, tremblante…

Severus sentit son cœur battre plus fort encore lorsqu'il vit Harry tourner son attention vers lui. L'amour et la crainte était bien visible dans ses yeux.

Un cri vint briser cet échange. Celui de Granger.

« Harry ! »

Severus sursauta et tourna, comme Harry, son attention vers l'endroit que la jeune femme indiquait.

Et là, Severus sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

Voldemort.

Alors l'effroyable vérité le frappa de plein fouet.

Harry, son Ry, était plus en danger qu'il ne le croyait jusqu'alors. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que son Ry se serait battu contre le plus grand mage noir. Harry avait pris soin de parler de Voldemort de façon assez neutre devant lui du temps où il n'était que Ry. Or, Harry était l'une des personnes les plus virulentes quand il s'agissait de Voldemort. Avec raison... Si Ry avait agi, une seule fois, de cette façon, Severus aurait su que son Ry avait la possibilité de combattre le Seigneur des ténèbres.

Harry lança un regard dans sa direction. Un regard où Severus put y lire un peu de peur et de désespoir.

Puis, il se détourna pour faire face à Voldemort.


	24. Chapter 24: Voldemort

Chapitre 24: Voldemort

Harry sentait son cœur battre à toute rompre. L'organe semblait prêt à sortir de sa poitrine. Voilà c'était fait. Severus savait la vérité à son propos.

C'était incroyable mais il avait plus peur de la réaction du maitre de potion que de faire face à Voldemort.

Il avait peur de mourir. C'est tout.

Mais, il n'avait pas peur de l'homme-serpent. A peu peut-être, il n'était pas fou, mais pas au point de se dérober au combat.

A vrai dire, sa détermination à survivre dépassait, de loin, sa peur. Cette détermination n'avait fait grandir cette année. Surtout grâce à Severus. Le soutien de ses amis et de sa famille avait fait naitre en lui le puissant espoir que, peut-être, Severus l'accepterait en temps que compagnon. Ils lui avaient fait tous comprendre qu'ils l'aideraient, en cas de besoin, à gagner le cœur de l'homme. Cela lui avait fait chaud au cœur de découvrir que personne ne se détournait de lui pour aimer le maitre des potions, de découvrir qu'il avait leur soutien à tous.

Harry nourrissait encore des doutes, bien sûr, quant au fait que Severus puisse, un jour, l'aimer sous son vrai jour. Il était un Potter, après tout, et Severus semblait détester tout ce qui se reportait au nom de Potter.

Cependant, le jeune homme était prêt à tenter l'expérience. Il était prêt à essayer de créer une relation durable avec Severus si celui-ci lui en donnait l'occasion.

Encore fallait-il que cette occasion se présente. Or, avec Voldemort qui venait d'arriver, rien n'était moins sûr.

Le mage noir s'était immobilisé, avec stupeur, lorsqu'il avait vu Harry. Cependant, il sembla qu'il n'avait pas été témoin de la tombée du glamour puisqu'il prit la parole avec un « Serpendor ! » venimeux.

« Presque Voldemort. Veux-tu quelques indices pour connaitre ma véritable identité. »

Il semblait à Harry que tous s'étaient figés et étaient suspendu à ses paroles. Ce qui devait vraiment être le cas puisqu'il n'y avait plus aucun son caractérisant un combat et que les rares personnes dans le champ de vision d'Harry était effectivement immobile. Il ne prit, cependant, pas le risque de détacher son regard de Voldemort.

Voldemort ne bougea pas. Cependant, Harry se doutait qu'il devait être furieux et frustré de son manque d'information. Un mangemort s'approcha, alors, prudemment de son maitre et murmura quelque chose à voix basse à son attention. La véritable identité d'Harry, sans aucun doute. Une expression de surprise et d'effroi passa rapidement sur le visage de Voldemort avant que celui ne retrouve son sang froid.

« Ainsi, c'est toi… Harry Potter… »

Le regard de Voldemort se déplaça sur l'armée ennemie pour s'arrêter là où se trouvait Severus, Harry le savait. L'attention du mage noir revint ensuite sur son adversaire. Le mage noir affichait un sourire froid et cruel.

« J'ignorais que tu haïssais ton professeur au point de lui jouer ce tour cruel, Harry. Tst, tst, tst… C'était vilain de lui faire croire que tu étais son ami puis de l'abandonner, très vilain. »

Harry se crispa au venin de ses paroles mais il ne réagit pas en attaquant comme il l'aurait sans doute fait quelques mois plus tôt. Il avait muri. Et puis, il savait ces paroles fausses. Malheureusement, Severus n'avait aucune certitude. Harry était bien conscient de cela. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que l'homme ne croirait pas les paroles de Voldemort.

« Cessez vos discours, Voldemort. Vous n'avez donc rien appris de nos précédentes rencontres ? Vous parlez trop. Battez vous et finissons-en. Une bonne fois pour toute ! »

Une expression de pure haine enlaidie un peu plus le visage de l'homme-serpent et, sans surprise, il attaqua. Le mage noir avait toujours eu moins de contrôle qu'Harry.

Harry riposta avec détermination, déterminé à survivre et à s'expliquer avec Severus.

Ils enchainèrent des sorts puissants. Mais Harry ne devait pas se méfier que de Voldemort. Des mangemorts venaient en aide à leur maitre qui ne faisait rien pour les arrêter.

Alors Harry lança rapidement un sort à ses pieds. L'effet fut immédiat. Voldemort et lui furent immédiatement isolés. Harry se privait de soutiens mais c'était toujours mieux que de prendre le risque de se faire abattre par les mangemorts.

De plus, d'après ce qu'il constata du coin de l'œil, cela avait eu le mérite de faire cesser le combat entre les deux armées.

**HPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhp HPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhp **

Severus sentit son cœur battre à la chamade lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Harry commençait à fatiguer, dix minutes après qu'il se soit isolé avec Voldemort. Il ne pouvait pas perdre. Ry ne pouvait pas le laisser encore.

Les mots du mage noir n'avaient eu aucune importance. Il savait que le garçon avait été sincère dans ses mots et ses paroles (si on excluait les dernières minutes qu'Harry avait passé avec lui dans le passé). Severus savait qu'Harry Potter ne pouvait pas faire preuve d'une telle cruauté. Même du temps où Severus se trompait sur lui, il n'avait jamais pensé que le garçon puisse se montrer cruel de cette façon. Il était trop naïf pour faire une telle chose.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne voulait pas perdre Harry une nouvelle fois. Surtout en sachant que, cette fois, ce serait définitif.

Mais que pouvait-il faire ?

Harry s'était enfermé, avec Voldemort, dans une espèce de champ de protection, empêchant quiconque de l'aider.

« Maitre Severus ? »

Severus sursauta en entendant faiblement la voix mentale. Il regarda autours de lui, nerveux. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être assez puissant pour passer ses barrières mentales ?

« Maitre Severus, vous devez laisser tomber vos protections. C'est le seul moyen d'aider maitre Harry. »

Severus écarquilla les yeux en réalisant à qui devait appartenir la voix. Comme mué par son instinct, Severus leva les yeux, droit sur le phénix de Ry qui était posé sur branche au dessus de lui. L'oiseau avait les yeux fixés sur lui en une expression intense. De toute évidence, il peinait à communiquer avec Severus à travers les barrières mentales de celui-ci.

« Maitre Harry à besoin de votre aide. Laissez tomber vos barrières. »

La voix de la créature était maintenant suppliante et Maeldan semblait être au bord des larmes. Il était clair que la situation était plus précaire que Severus le croyait. Aussi n'eut-il qu'une courte hésitation avant de laisser tomber ses barrières.

Aussitôt il comprit d'où provenait l'étrange et chaleureuse sensation qu'il percevait en lui depuis des semaines… Depuis ce lointain cours de potion. C'était le lien parfaitement formé, béni pas Maeldan. Un flot d'émotion lui était parvenu en provenance d'Harry. Crainte, détermination, espoir, colère… Puis, soudain, la surprise. Intense. Mêlée à de l'espoir et de la joie. Puis un mot. Ou plutôt, un prénom dans lequel toutes ces émotions étaient contenues :

« Severus ? »

La voix mentale d'Harry était hésitante. Comme s'il avait peur d'imaginer la présence mentale de son compagnon ou de recevoir une parole méchante de celui-ci.

« Oui, Harry… Je… Maeldan m'a dit que je pourrais t'aider… »

Derrière la barrière invisible, Harry lança un sort particulièrement vicieux à son ennemi qui tituba en arrière. Harry mit à profit ce l'aspe de temps pour tourner son regard vers Severus. Même de là où il était Severus voyait la peur, l'hésitation et l'espoir dans le regard si vert de son compagnon. Lorsqu'Harry reprit sa voix était toujours aussi hésitante.

« Tu peux Severus mais cela signifie lier nos magies. Cela augmentera notre niveau magique à tous les deux… Si nous faisons cela… On ne pourra pas revenir en arrière. Nos vies seront toujours liées. »

« Elles le sont depuis ce soir de noël, Ry. »

Severus sourit en sentant le bonheur, le soulagement et l'amour d'Harry à travers leur lien. Puis, Harry reporta son regard sur Voldemort qui s'apprêtait à revenir à la charge avec un seul avertissement à son attention.

« Prépare-toi, Sev. »

Sur ce, Harry déploya ses ailes de toutes leur longueur, comme pour offrir le plus de surface possible aux rayons lunaires. Et, soudain, celles-ci semblèrent luire d'une lumière phosphorescente. Au même instant, Severus sentit quelque chose remuer fortement en lui et il comprit, bien vite, qu'il s'agissait de sa magie. La sensation fut si intense, si étrange et perturbante, que Severus ne put se garder de tomber à genoux. Il ressentit une douleur sur son bras, à l'emplacement de la marque des ténèbres, mais c'était si infime par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait en lui qui l'oublia vite.

« Severus ? »

Black s'était penché près de lui, partageant son attention entre lui et son filleul.

Severus aurait pu se frapper pour avoir été si stupide, si aveugle. Tous étaient évidents maintenant. Il savait maintenant pourquoi les deux maraudeurs étaient soudain devenus si aimable et indulgent envers lui.

« Je t'en foutrais des souvenirs ! » Marmonna Severus.

Apparemment, Bla… Sirius comprit aussitôt ce à quoi Severus faisait allusion car il eut un léger sourire avant de déclarer :

« On en reparlera plus tard si tu veux bien… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Et, est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que fait Harry ? Il y a des vagues de magies qui frappent tout le monde… Je ne sais même pas comment je trouve encore la force de parler. »

Severus leva les yeux vers le parrain de son compagnon et réalisa qu'il était blanc et que des gouttes de sueurs froides perlaient sur son visage. Il ne sentait pourtant rien de ces vagues. Tout ce qu'il sentait, c'était sa magie croissait.

« Harry lie nos magies… Nos magies, à tous les deux, croissent. »

Quelque chose, comme un mélange de soulagement et d'inquiétude, passa sur le visage de l'animagus puis l'homme hocha la tête.

« Content que tu ne fasses pas ton entêté par rapport à la vrai identité de Zach. »

« On va, tout de même, avoir une sérieuse discussion. »

Severus avait déclaré cela sans quitter des yeux Harry et Voldemort. Le mage noir tentait, sans succès, de s'approcher de l'elfe ou de lever la baguette vers lui. Apparemment, lui aussi était victime des vagues de magie qui s'échappaient de Ry.

« Eh bien, sache que tu auras sans doute beaucoup de soutien de cette discussion. Beaucoup de personnes ont poussé Harry à aller te trouver pour te dire la vérité. »

Cette dernière déclaration ramena à sa mémoire la discussion qui avait surpris entre Harry et Draco Malefoy.

« Je n'y crois pas ! Il a parlé de notre première fois avec Draco Malefoy. Un de mes serpents. »

Sirius fit une horrible grimace et déclara qu'il ne voulait rien entendre de la vie intime de son filleul.

Brusquement, il tituba en arrière et Severus sentit que sa magie se calmait. Harry battit doucement des ailes et murmura mentalement à Severus :

« Je vais tirer un peu dans ta magie, Sev, je suis désolé… »

« Fais juste ce que tu as à faire. »

Severus savait ce que cela signifiait. Cela signifiait un tiraillement désagréable, voir un peu de douleur… Et un épuisement magique et physique par la suite. Mais, il faisait confiance à Harry. Et puis, si c'était nécessaire pour tuer le mage noir, il était près à y consentir.

Alors, soudain, il sentit que cela commençait. Cependant, il ne ressentait pas de tiraillements, pas de douleur. Il sentit la magie de Harry l'effleurer, attirer sa propre magie à elle… en douceur…

Et lorsqu'elles se mêlèrent, Severus haleta et rougit. C'était si bon. Si doux et intime. Il se dit qu'il leur faudrait renouveler l'expérience, plus tard, lorsqu'ils ne seraient que tous les deux.

Severus releva les yeux et vit, avec émerveillement, qu'Harry semblait luire de tout son être. Et, soudain, Harry envoya un sort inconnu vers Voldemort.

Le rayon était d'un blanc si pur qu'il en était aveuglant. Il frappa le mage noir en pleine poitrine et sembla infiltrer dans le corps de l'homme-serpent. Pendant un instant, rien ne sembla se passer. Puis, soudain, Voldemort poussa un cri de douleur terrible. Sa voix exprimait une douleur telle que Severus n'en avait jamais entendu. Il porta sa main à sa poitrine et fit un geste comme pour se frotter ou se gratter…

Mais il n'en eu pas l'occasion, en un effroyable cri d'agoni, le mage noir trépassa.

Ce fut la débâcle avant même qu'il ne tombe sur le sol. Les mangemorts recommencèrent à lancer des sorts soit dans une folie vengeresse, soit dans une tentative désespérée de fuir.

Cependant, tout ce qui importa alors à Severus fut le murmura mental épuisé qui retentit dans son esprit.

Harry l'appelant.

Severus se redressait d'un mouvement vif pour rejoindre son compagnon lorsqu'il vit celui-ci vaciller et s'effondrer.

C'est alors que Severus prit conscience du silence complet du lien.


	25. Chapter 25: retrouvaille

Chapitre 25: Retrouvaille

Le chagrin assombrissait l'atmosphère du château. Assombrissait la joie de la victoire.

Le château était presque vide, ce qui ne rendait l'atmosphère de celui-ci que plus morbide. Ils n'étaient, sans doute, plus qu'une vingtaine au château à partager leur temps entre les réparations des lieux et les visites à l'infirmerie.

Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis l'attaque. Quinze pour être précis. Les morts avaient été enterrés, des mangemorts avaient été arrêtés et les restants étaient pourchassés.

Malheureusement, les morts avaient été nombreux, des deux côtés. Surtout des étudiants, en réalité. Les combattants du côté de la lumière avaient été essentiellement des étudiants. Et puis, ils avaient encore certains cas qui étaient encore indéterminés. Des personnes dans les pronostiques étaient mauvais… Voir très mauvais.

C'était le cas de certaines personnes. Certaines personnes étaient dans un état si précaire qu'il avait été impossible de les déplacer.

Cela avait été le cas de Dumbledore et d'Harry. Cela avait été les deux cas les plus graves.

Dumbledore avait été gravement frappé par un sort de magie noire qui avait provoqué un empoisonnement du sang. Cet empoisonnement du sang allié à une très légère et momentanément baisse de son niveau magique avait fait qu'il n'avait pas pu être déplacé hors de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il n'avait été estimé hors de danger que la veille au soir. Il n'était pas encore en état de sortir de l'infirmerie, loin de là, mais il ne risquait plus de mourir.

L'état d'Harry, cependant, était beaucoup, beaucoup plus préoccupant. Il était sorti de son combat contre Voldemort très épuisé. Son niveau de magie était si bas qu'il était tombé dans le coma avant même d'avoir toucher le sol lorsqu'il s'était évanoui. Il n'en était pas sorti depuis. Et n'avait donné aucun signe de réveille.

Ses amis et ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille pour lui s'étaient relayés à son chevet, sans jamais le laisser seul. La seule personne constante, auprès de lui, était Severus.

Severus qui avait tout tenté pour le sortir de ce coma. Les potions, le transfert de magie à travers le lien et même la légimencie pour le faire réagir… Mais aucune de ces tentatives n'avaient donné de résultats.

Harry restait immobile sur un lit de l'infirmerie, comme mort.

C'était le plus dur. Voir, une personne aussi dynamique qu'Harry aussi immobile. C'était perturbant. Pas du tout normal.

Ce jour ne se différentiait pas de autres. Severus s'était réveillé dans un lit de l'infirmerie qu'il s'était approprié en apprenant l'état d'Harry. Un des lits les plus proches de celui de son amour. Il n'avait pas voulu coucher ailleurs. Il n'avait, tout simplement, pas voulu le quitter. Pas maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé son amour.

Le fait qu'il soit un Potter n'avait aucune importance. Il aimait Harry, il n'était pas assez fou pour le nier. Il était tombé amoureux de celui qu'il était vraiment. Il était tombé amoureux de Ry, amoureux d'Harry.

Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Encore. Il voulait qu'Harry sache qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. Qu'il ne le quitterait pas. Il voulait que tout le monde sache qu'il ferait, dorénavant, parti de la vie d'Harry.

Ce qui avait semblé ravir tout le monde à la grande surprise de Severus. Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir, il n'y avait pas lieu d'être surpris. Pas avec les attitudes récemment adoptées par les proches de Harry. Ces proches qui, de toute évidence, avaient changé leurs comportements vis-à-vis de lui. Sans doute parce que Harry leur avait dit la vérité sur leur relation dans le passé.

Mais ce qui importait, c'était que les proches du jeune homme l'acceptent. Severus ne voulait pas qu'Harry souffre à cause de lui, du rejet qu'aurait pu entrainer sa relation avec lui.

Il était clair qu'Harry avait dit la vérité à ses proches. Severus avait vu la vérité dans les yeux du jeune homme. Harry ressentait vraiment de l'amour pour lui. Harry était tombé amoureux de lui, Severus Rogue, Ex-mangemort, détesté professeur de potion, en toute connaissance de cause.

De plus, le sort que le sort avait lancé au Lord noir en était la preuve flagrante. Cela avait été un sort d'empathie.

De la vieille magie que seuls quelques sorciers avec du sang de créature, comme Harry, connaissait et pouvaient lancer.

Ce sort d'empathie avait été particulier, cependant.

A cause de la nature du sentiment transmis et à cause de la puissance du sort et de son lanceur.

Le sort n'aurait certainement pas été mortel si un autre qu'Harry l'avait lancé. Sans doute le Lord aurait-il été gravement blessé, tout au plus.

Mais Harry était un elfe des bois et un sorcier puissant. Ce qui, naturellement, signifiait que ses sortilèges étaient nettement plus puissants… Même sans l'aide de la magie de son compagnon.

Harry avait transmis à Voldemort, par le biais du sortilège d'empathie, tout l'amour qu'il ressentait. Pour sa famille, pour ses amis… pour son compagnon. Il avait lancé le sortilège au maximum de sa puissance, en puisant dans sa magie et dans celle de son compagnon… Dans celle de Severus.

Voldemort avait été frappé, de plein fouet, par le sortilège et son âme avait été incapable de traiter avec des sentiments aussi positifs. Les sentiments imposés par Harry l'avait littéralement brûlé de l'intérieur.

Du moins, c'était ce que les langues de plombs avaient conclus après avoir examiné le corps de Voldemort et analyser le combat du Survivant et du mage noir.

Severus était certain que c'était la bonne conclusion. Il en était venu à la conclusion que Dumbledore avait eue raison depuis le début. Finalement, c'était l'amour qui avait été la clé de la victoire.

Aussi, Severus voulait montrer à Harry qu'il était digne de cet amour. Severus voulait montrer que les craintes d'Harry n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Severus voulait qu'Harry sache qu'il était prêt à continuer leur relation. Severus voulait montrer à Ry que le fait qu'il était Harry Potter n'avait aucune importance.

Severus, donc, s'était réveillé tôt à l'infirmerie et ne l'avait plus quitté depuis, comme tous les jours précédents. Il n'avait pas été dérangé. Pas vraiment. Harry avait été placé dans une des pièces isolées de l'infirmerie. Pomfresh était venue faire les vérifications journalières et n'était plus revenue. Les deux maraudeurs encore vivants (Pettigrew était mort, tué par un sort perdu) étaient venus visités Harry. Comme l'avait fait, quelques uns de ses camarades. Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Londubat, Luna Loveggod… et Draco Malefoy. Chacun s'était montré cordiale avec lui et l'avait rapidement laissé tranquille… avec Harry.

Cette fois-ci, c'était Draco Malefoy qui venait de le quitter. Severus avait, aussitôt, rapproché sa chaise du lit d'Harry et avait entreprit de lui passer les doigts dans les cheveux. Harry était redevenu entièrement son Ry, maintenant. Le glamour était tombé et, à présent, Harry avait retrouvé l'apparence qui avait tant subjugué Severus.

Severus soupira et lissa les cheveux de son amour, de son elfe.

« Je suis là, Harry… Je t'aime. Reviens-moi. »

Severus ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry réagisse. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qui se passe quelque chose. Rien ne se passait depuis la fin de la bataille finale.

Pourtant, il en fut tout autre.

Lorsque Severus rouvrit les yeux, il croisa, immédiatement, un regard émeraude brillant mais qui montrait tout son épuisement.

Severus se redressa d'un mouvement vif, en haletant. D'une main tremblante, le maitre des potions effleura le visage de son amour.

« Harry… »

Le jeune homme eut un léger et hésitant sourire qui fit battre le cœur de Severus à coup redoublé. Alors, sans plus attendre, Severus se pencha, vivement, et posa ses lèvres en douceur sur celles du Griffondor.

Après un moment de surprise, Harry lui répondit. Puis, finalement, après une petite minute, Severus se détacha du garçon qui le regard avec émerveillement. Ses yeux semblèrent brillés de milles feux lorsque Severus lui adressa un large sourire.

« Je suis là, amour. Je ne te quitte pas. »

« Sev… Je… »

« Chut. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout se passera bien. On parlera de tout cela plus tard. »

« Je t'aime, Sev… »

« Je t'aime aussi, Harry. »

Le jeune homme sourit, plus franchement encore, et il resserra sa prise sur la main de Severus. Severus se rapprocha de son mieux et chuchota :

« Reprend des force, amour. Tu vas en avoir besoin pour me donner des explications. »

Harry leva les yeux, un peu endormi, une question dans les yeux.

« J'ai surpris une conversation que tu avais eu avec Draco Malefoy, Harry. »

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds, sachant très bien de quelle conversation parlait Severus. Puis, il laissa échapper un léger rire. Il était soulagé de découvrir que Severus ne lui en voulait pas. Qu'il était près à continuer leur relation. C'était ce que voulait dire, Severus avec cette phrase. Harry l'avait bien compris. Si Severus demandait des explications avant même de sauter à des conclusions erronées, cela voulait dire qu'il voulait d'Harry dans sa vie.

Cela voulait dire que ce n'était pas la fin de leur relation.


End file.
